Genbu no Miko, Kagome?
by Kyia Star
Summary: IYxFY. DaichiSan Mountain, home to the Oracle of the four gods. But not just anyone gets to her opulent home, only those who pass the her test. Easy, right? Not when petitioners are tested differently. How will they cope when their fears become reality
1. Welcome to infinity

_It's between heaven and earth _

_Intense in different adventures_

Taiyijan speaks:

_"The cycle has begun again. East Kutou has threatened North Hokkan as well as South Konan. The muggy heat and barren desert lands of West Sairou is of no interest to Kutou. But North Hokkan's resources are immense. Some of the crops that grow in the cold climates of the northern region will grow nowhere else. And the purity of the water is found only there. But North Hokkan has something in her favor: her armies are fierce; her people know how to fend for themselves; from children to the oldest of citizens. The year round, bitterly cold weather works to the advantage of Hokkan's defense. However Kutou has its own set of advantages. The families of Kutou are large, the women having many children. By decree of the emperor, extra children are sent to the army at the age of ten. As a result, Kutou's army's sheer number is greater than Hokkan's. And something more: Kutou has its priestess, who can summon the protector of the east, the mighty Seiryuu and bring ruin to Hokkan…"_

Damn Kutou's treachery anyways! The man that stood in the heavens watching through the eye of heaven; this cloudy structure in the observatory room of Taiyijan's heavenly palace was comparable to that of a hurricane's eyes; it certainly resembled one. The beast-god narrowed his grass green eyes in anger. His face was furious, the emotion compressed his full lips into a thin white line; a patch of red sat on his snow-white skin, right on his cheekbones showing off his aristocratic facial structure; his aquiline nose was flared with his anger. One hand had an index finger stretched out showing slender length that did not disguise strength. A loc of emerald green hair was wrapped loosely around the outstretched digit, while the rest of the silky stuff fell to mid-thigh and swirled around his six foot seven frame.

His hands tugged at the captive strands, his green orbs becoming thoughtful. Fortunately for him, Kutou's sniveling, disgusting emperor was more concerned with Konan that Hokkan, at the moment. He had time, but not much. His eyebrows lowered in thought, but his forehead, which bore his symbol, remained smooth and perfect. He needed a new priestess, that much was obvious; but he only had two seishi, not seven. Tomite and Hikitsu still existed as spirits here in heaven; it would be an easy enough task to restore them to life. But he needed five more, six if one decided to include a priestess into the mix. He would have to look for a suitable candidate, something that took precious time. Snarling at Seiryuu for not being able to influence that fool emperor that ruled his precious lands, the turtle god watched the youngest of the four gods flinch at the thick mottled green tongue that pointed at him.

Seiryuu flinched at Genbu's anger. The turtle-god was the oldest of the four and while he was slow to anger, he was crafty and vicious when he was. The dragon-god knew that Genbu would make him pay for this. In a sudden fit of anger and disgust, the dragon damned the emperor of his lands. If he survived this unscathed, he was finding a new emperor, even if he had to strike the current one down himself! Then again, he'd find a new one, period. He smiled craftily as he watched Nakago walk into his shrine in Kutou. This just might work.

The door of the observatory disappeared allowing entrance to the other two gods, Byakko, and Suzaku. Sedately, the firebird god nodded to his brothers, and gave Genbu an inquiring look as to why he looked so angry. Schooling his features to impassiveness, and walked to the now visible door. Stopping by his brother, he looked through the eye of heaven once again. Putting his hand on Suzaku's shoulder, he squeezed gently, letting the younger god know that if he needed to talk, he was there. The impending fight between the two sky bound gods was starting to take its stress toll on the two. Striding out and into his room, he gracefully lowered himself to granite floor; the black stone with rainbow pigments mixed in gleamed in the dull light. Both the Suzaku no Miko and the Seiryuu no Miko came from Tokyo, he knew. Perhaps, this was where his priestess resided as well. If anything, it was the logical place to look.

He began to breathe deeply; his inner eye opened and magnified on the busy streets of Tokyo. Taking his beast form, he settled his spirit amidst the hustle of bustle of Japan's capital. Spirits, so many of them flew around him, through him; but none struck the chord he waited to feel. When a god chose its priestess, she contained a piece of the god that called to him, that special piece of spirit from the priestess being attributed with what the god in question most personified. It still made him sorry that he had devoured his previous choice. He didn't understand why he'd ended up devouring her. Takiko had certainly been strong enough… and yet, she still had been devoured. It wasn't just the sharing of attributes, a god never chose someone who wasn't strong enough to bond with him and bear him. On that note, it wasn't the priestess, really; it was her surrounding environment. And sadly enough, the priestess Seiryuu had chosen was in a very bad environment. The dragon-god would end up devouring her, and he knew it.

The chord struck! Music surged through his soul and down to the very fiber of his being as the one who shared part of him walked by. Her, definitely her! He pulled back, and then plunged into and through her soul, learning what he needed. She gasped and dropped her bag, reaching both hands to her constricted throat. He felt her pain as if it was his own, and in a way it was. As he continued on, he felt surprise trickle through him; her soul was trying to reject him, and purify him; but he wasn't evil, so it couldn't. He learned what he needed and filtered out, the way a brain filters an unpleasant dream from the night before.

Ice water; it surged through her body and her soul. Her inherent priestess powers began to work at dispelling the intruding presence if the faintly glow that surrounded her body was anything to judge by. Dropping her school bag that she'd been carrying, she reached both hands to her throat where her breathing was restricted. It felt like Sesshomaru had grabbed her around the throat and put a thumb on her windpipe. Gasping, she frantically tried to suck in air, while the glow around her prone body intensified. Her pupils grew large and dilated, and the blue in her eyes leaked out turning her large orbs a uniform gray as she struggled in vane to perform the simple task of bringing air into her starving lungs. The smooth white cement of the recently redone sidewalks blurred and she began to see black spots dancing at the edge of her peripheral vision. The only noise she could hear was the ragged noise coming for her own throat. If this didn't stop, she'd black out soon.

_'Inuyasha!'_ she thought.

Then, it ended all of the sudden. The pressure on her trachea disappeared with the glow and she began to greedily suck in air. The ground came back into focus and the blue returned to her eyes. She looked up at her friends, who looked puzzled and frightened; guilt churned in her stomach and a faint frown marred her wan face. She hated to make them worry and surely they would add this to their list. Fixing a bright smile on her face, she hastily concocted an excuse. But before she could say anything, Eri beat her to the punch.

"Kagome, why didn't you tell us you had asthma?"

Too surprised to say anything, she stared and blinked rapidly, her mouth helping her do an excellent imitation of a beached fish.

Eri went on: "You forgot your inhaler, didn't you?" she asked, accusingly.

Kagome closed her mouth with a snap; at least this was a plausible explanation; it would work to her advantage. Giving a weak smile, she said, "Actually, there's this pill that's still being tested that I'm taking as a guinea pig. Don't tell anyone at school though."

"Sure," they replied.

"Well, let's go to WacDonald's then! I'm starving!"

Looking unconvinced, they turned, but her voice stopped them.

"And guys? When I say don't tell anyone, I mean no one, especially not Hojo, clear?" she asked, her eyes taking on that smile that scared people who saw it.

"Yes, ma'am!" they chorused, as chills ran down their spines. They didn't want to find out what she would do if not obeyed. They began walking again towards their designated hangout.

Crouching, she grabbed the bag she'd been carrying and swung it onto her back. She bowed her head as guilt assailed her again. Intimidating them like that was wrong; they were her friends. But still, she was already considered strange by her classmates; she didn't want to add to her growing reputation. Straightening, she stared at the grass, taking in the dark green color of the vegetation.

_'What was that?'_ She bit her bottom lip pensively. Slowly, she began to follow her friends retreating figures. Whatever it had been, it hadn't felt evil, precisely, it had felt… balanced. But she herself felt hollow, more empty than usual that is. Thanks to that unknown phenomenon, she was more aware of the missing piece of her soul, something that she was generally able to ignore. She sighed; she was going back to the past later today; she could ask Miroku or Kaede.

Genbu opened his eyes slowly. He had to admit, he was surprised that he had found priestess so soon. He was also puzzled that she was missing a small piece of her soul; while it wouldn't hurt matters, it was certainly strange, as if something had refused to give it back. Folding one hand over the other, he rested his chin on his hands, putting the weight on his elbows that rested on his lower thighs. He mulled over the information he'd received. I seemed that his priestess was embroiled in a miniature war with a particularly vicious and crafty half demon. That could work in his favor. A trade of sorts: she becomes his priestess and helps Hokkan, and in return, he helps her against this Naraku.

She traveled with four others, but one was too young. So, her companions: Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku could become his seishi. But he needed two more. Dropping his hands to his lap, he continued to mull over the information. Inuyasha had a half brother, but what could he offer this demon? There was nothing he could offer the young Taiyoukai. He would simply have to ask, and hope he would agree. One more… Koga? No, he constantly engaged Inuyasha and fights that he ran away from; except for one. He and Inuyasha would fight constantly, and knowing Hikitsu and Tomite, they would kill both of them; he couldn't risk it. There was however, a demoness who worked for Naraku who wished she didn't. he could bargain with that.

Standing, he grabbed a scroll containing the legend of the four gods. Tossing it up to the ceiling he cried,

"Kaijin!"

His symbol and eyes glowed fiercely. "I have chosen a miko! Seek her out, this Kagome Higurashi!"

Glowing a radioactive green, the scroll became a book and disappeared in a curl of smoke. He grinned; one last thing and then he could negotiate.

"Kaijin! Restore the Genbu schiseishi's Tomite and Hikitsu to life!"

_The legend has begun to move _

_Open to infinity…_

Taiyijan speaks:

_"And so, Mysterious Play has turned full circle. Genbu has chosen his new miko. Welcome to the Mysterious Play."_

Song used: Itooshi hito no tameni.

A/N: Okay ladies and gentlemen. The low down on Genbu saying "Kaijin." It's a warning so that Taiyijan, or Taiitsukun knows that he's using his power; you know, in case he damages something. Anyhow, that's just how it's going to be. Please no flames. The beast-gods in this story, y'all will start to notice have definite animal properties as well. I'm going to write them as anthropomorphic as possible. In the next chapter, Genbu visits Kagome's mother, Kagura, and Sesshomaru. If you want to vote for pairings, you may. I will not promise to write that pairing. But I do have some in mind. Keep watch!


	2. Welcome, Genbu no Miko

Chapter two: Welcome, Genbu no Miko.

_Scattered about are seven purple stars_

_…shards of eternity are appearing and disappearing…_

Mrs. Higurashi walked out of the store with her bag in from the pharmacy and smiled as the warm sunlight fell on her skin. She took a deep breath of crisp autumn air. Looking around at the trees, she smiled at the red and gold foliage intermingling with the other bright green leaves. A stray breeze blew through ruffling her obsidian colored hair. Taking another breath, she began her walk back to the shrine. She glanced down at her bag and smiled; the changing weather meant that her family was probably going to come down with colds, so she was stocking up on cold and flu medications and remedies that she'd used as a child. Walking the relatively quiet sidewalk, she smiled as she recalled last year how funny Buyo had looked when he saw Sota all bundled up like a big snowman in a blanket. The bookstore caught her eye, and she paused, looking at the building that stood in front of her. She couldn't remember it being there, but it called to her. Dazedly, she went over to the heavy glass door and pushed it open listen to the bell tinkle lightly as it announced her arrival.

A handsome young man with green eyes smiled at her in greeting, his eyes and expression welcoming her to his shop; she couldn't help but smile back. Turning to beautifully crafted shelves of maple, she began to scan the titles. Finding a book she thought her son would like, she picked it up and one for her father as well. She was sure that he'd love the Japanese Legends book, or perhaps he'd just scold her for even getting it for him. She picked up a mystery that she'd heard was excellent for herself. But what about Kagome? She needed to find something her daughter would enjoy. She continued browsing, until a book at the very top shelf caught her eye. Ah, that book; Kagome would enjoy that one, she knew. But she wasn't tall enough to reach it.

"Excuse me, sir?" she called to the proprietor. She smiled as he came over to her side. "I need that bright red book up there, please."

"That one?" the man asked, his beautiful green eyes doubtful.

"Why, yes. It is for sale, is it not?"

"It is, but I wouldn't think that someone such as yourself would be interested in such a book. Let me try and find one I believe you will fully enjoy."

"Oh, it's not for me. I found this one for myself," she said holding up the murder mystery she'd found. "I believe my daughter, Kagome would love that book. She needs something to do with herself."

The man reached up and dragged the book down, and then focused on his customer. "Isn't she in school, your daughter?"

"Well of course she is. But she's so smart that she doesn't need to study that much," Mrs. Higurashi said, smiling. She wasn't far off the mark; despite her daughter's extensive absences to the past, she somehow managed to do very well in school. She was then amazed that a lie could fall so easily from her lips. She was very well aware of the fact that her daughter carted her books with her to the past and studied there.

"I see," he said, handing her the book.

Holding it, Kagome's mother was certain that this book had called her into this quaint little shop. It wanted to go to her daughter, she was certain.

"I'm ready to check out," she told him.

Nodding, he escorted her to the check out counter and proceeded to ring up her purchase. Eight hundred yen for the entire purchase, the battered red book had been the most expensive thing. What were the odds, she wondered. Pushing the door open, she walked out into the sunshine the little bell tinkling her departure. The green-eyed man watched her go, before it all disappeared.

Stepping back into the outside and into the warm sunlight, Mrs. Higurashi began her walk home again. How strange it was, she mused. She wouldn't begin to believe that she herself could possibly possess the amount of power that he daughter did. All her life she'd lived at the shrine, her ancestral home. Still, there were times when she just knew things, or things would call out to her, like the bookstore had.

_She didn't generally frequent this coffee shop, but she felt the need to go in. Going over to the swinging glass door, she pulled it open and stepped into the busy environment that immediately gave her a feeling of warmth. Making her way to the counter, she ordered their house blend and looked around for a place to sit. The shop was busy, and all the seats were taken. She shrugged mentally, sipping the flavorful brew carefully, trying to avoid a scalding tongue. She made her way to the door, but she couldn't go, not just yet. Pursing her lips, she moved, as pretty young woman came storming by her and shoved the door open, leaving in a flurry of wind and fury. Leaning a bit to her right, she saw that a booth had an unoccupied seat. _

_Shrugging, she made her way over to the booth, skirting other people and holding her coffee cup high so that she didn't risk its spilling. She really didn't want hot coffee as a new shirt decoration; the cheerful yellow walls looked pale and washed in the morning's sunlight. Finally, she reached the booth where a lone man sat staring desolately into his coffee, his face sad._

_"Excuse me?" she said._

_He looked up at her, and blinked, as if he wasn't sure what to make of her._

_Smiling apologetically she continued, "All the other seats are taken, do you mind if I sit here?"_

_He gave her a dazzling smile that warmed her all the way to her soul. "No, please, be my guest."_

_Smiling back, she slid into the booth. _

_"I'm Kenji Higurashi, by the way," he said bowing his head._

_She bowed hers too. "Pleasure to meet you. I'm Akiko."_

But that had been so long ago. Still, sometimes, she got that tug. She stopped and looked at the book that sat in the bag like an innocent rose. And yet, she was willing to bet that this one had thorns. Taking out her wallet, she started to put the change back in it, but something odd caught her eye. She'd gotten back the amount that she'd paid. Still trying to work out how that had happened, as she was sure that she'd gotten the proper change back in the store, she turned around and began to make her way back. Crossing the street, she went over to the bookstore and grabbed the door handle and pulling on it. The door wouldn't budge. She peered inside, wondering if he hadn't locked the shop to go and buy lunch or something… the shop wasn't a shop, and it was a construction zone. Wires hung all over the place and light fixtures clung to the ceiling barely by a nail; the floor and walls were gutted, big gaping holes looking like cruel old wounds.

_'What?' _she wondered, her eyes going wide and her face blanching. _'It was open and whole five minutes ago! What's going on?'_

Her eyes caught on to a sign that advertised the space being for rent. No, it couldn't be. She backed away slowly from the building looking at her hand as if she'd burned it. She couldn't believe it- it wasn't possible. Perhaps she'd gotten the streets mixed up? One look at the sign and she knew she hadn't. But she just couldn't believe that a bookstore hadn't existed. Turning, she all but ran from the empty building and back to her house not caring who saw her. Let people think what they will. When she reached the steps, she charged up them and finally paused at the top, putting her hand over her heart, and panting from her unexpected run.

A breeze passed through, ruffling her hair in the process; her gaze traveled to the Go-shinboku tree. Slowly, she approached the antiquated tree and looked up wonderingly at the heavy branches laden with green leaves. Her heartbeat slowed as the trees gentle aura surrounded her, protecting her. Heaving a sigh, she smiled and closed her eyes, feeling peace begin to permeate her soul.

"I'm sorry."

The peace shattered like a sheet of glass, the glittering pieces falling everywhere, and here eyes snapped open. Lifting her head, she whirled and saw the man from the bookstore. Her eyes widened and she began to back away. This couldn't be the man from the bookstore!! It just wasn't possible! But…he looked exactly like him, save for his hair and that strange mark on his forehead. The man from the bookstore…exactly what color had his hair been? She found she couldn't remember it, but it certainly wasn't the green sheet that fell to his knees! He reached out one strong hand captured her wrist, pulling her struggling form to him, his hair looking darker in the shade of tree.

"I'm sorry," he repeated. "I didn't mean to give you such a fright. I need to be certain however, that this book gets to your daughter."

"What for? Who are you?" she gasped. The Go-shinboku tree's shade suddenly darkened as the boughs whipped about angrily, tossing the man's long silky hair all over her. _But I can't feel any wind._

"I am Genbu."

The tree settled down and Mrs. Higurashi's eyes widened, and her arms went lax. The two bags she was carrying slipped off of her wrist and fell to the floor, the medicine clattered out of the bag and rolled around skittishly, while the books made a dull plop on the stone walk.

"I don't understand," she said, "you're from Chinese Mythology and Astronomy." _Or was it Astrology_, she wondered; it had been so long since college.

The god's deep voice startled her out of her musings. "Mythology, eh?" he asked, looking at her with amusement glowing in his eyes, and a smile gracing his perfectly sculpted mouth.

She felt faint, and she could feel herself swaying… darkness greeted her with open arms. When she came too, she was propped up against a broad chest, and sitting in someone's lap, their strong arms wrapped around her, and their body heat making her feel warm and comfortable.

"Feeling better?" the turtle god rumbled. She could feel the vibrations of his bass voice through his chest.

Mortified, Kagome's mother quickly left his arms and lap and moved to sit on the bench under the tree. Bowing her head, she cradled it in her hands.

"What do you want with my daughter?" she asked, tiredly. The day wasn't supposed to be like this. She'd just been out to stock up on cold medications, not get involved with a universal mystery that would never be explained to her!

"Her help," he told her honestly. "I need her to come to my world, summon me, bear me in her body, and use my powers to save my country."

At least he was being honest, she could tell by his tone. "And the book?"

"Transportation."

Mrs. Higurashi mulled over the information, processing it. "What kind of trouble is your country in?"

He smiled bitterly. "Let me just say this: if she doesn't help, I won't have a country anymore. It will be invaded and stripped of its resources, and its people killed."

The woman beside him frowned. If that was what he needed Kagome's help for… then… she wasn't going to pretend to be happy about it, but she wouldn't argue. "Knowing Kagome, she won't open the book until she's in the past." She leveled a look at him. "I suppose you already know about her escapades to the past?"

Genbu nodded; he did indeed. The Go-shinboku tree's boughs blew in the breeze, causing his hair to float around him and his companion.

"I want to be able to check on her. If not, she's not going to get the book. I'll bury it in the dirt of the Go-shinboku tree and let _it_ deal with the book."

Genbu stared at her, unable to believe that one as sweet at heart as she was would issue such a threat, but it was true, she had and there was no doubt in his mind that she would do anything to protect her daughter; he turned and looked at the enormous tree that stood placidly behind them. That tree protected this shrine, and had been protecting it since the place had been built. He could feel it in the ancient plant's aura; it would only be too glad to somehow consume the magical text. He also understood that the woman beside him would do anything to protect her children. The beast-god sighed; there was no other option. Closing his eyes for a minute, he decided and stood up.

"Kaijin!" he said. His sign lit up fiercely. A hunk of dirt rose into the air until it was level with his eyes, a faint green glow surrounding it. As Mrs. Higurashi watched, it became clay and molded itself into the shape of a turtle. The glow around it intensified so the little clay figure was barely visible. Then the green ball disappeared, leaving a small figure of a turtle suspended in front of the god. Gently, Genbu reached down and grasped the woman's wrist opened her hand. The small baked figurine descended from its place in the air and settled delicately into her palm.

Enchanted, she brought the little figure closer to her face to examine it. She flinched in surprise when the miniature replica suddenly pulled into its shell, the god next to her chuckled at its antics.

"He's a bit shy." To the turtle, "Come now, don't be so rude."

Reluctantly, the turtle came out of its shell and looked curiously at the lady who held it. Smiling at it, she copied Genbu and chuckled at it.

"Touch his tail and you'll be able to see your daughter."

"Take care of her, please."

"If I can, I will."

Mrs. Higurashi looked at him in fright, almost dropping the turtle in her hand; it scrambled madly to hang on and glared at her, unbeknownst to her. Genbu sighed and turned his eyes up to hers.

"I can't actively interfere without being summoned and bonded with my respective priestess. Like the other two participating in this game, I can only try to help in the background, and I will," he promised.

Mrs. Higurashi bowed her head. "I understand. I'll give the book to Kagome."

Smiling, Genbu stood. "Thank you. You'll be rewarded, too."

Before Kagome's mother could ask what the god meant, he disappeared, leaving behind three silky strands of hair in the hand that held the little clay turtle. The little animal walked the short distance to them, and picked them up with his mouth, slowly chewing them and swallowing them, despite the fact that they were bigger than it. It disproved the theory of eyes being bigger than the stomach. The small turtle shook itself, sending clay flying everywhere. Mrs. Higurashi blinked. Whoever said only women could give birth? Well… technically speaking, Genbu didn't give birth to the tiny creature; he created him. Gently curling her fingers around the turtle, she whisked him into the house, praying fervently that Buyo wouldn't get any ideas in that head of his about the little creature being food.

Sesshomaru would be the hardest, Genbu decided. Best to chat with him first. The god narrowed his eyes and waited; he didn't have a long one. Sesshomaru explored around the moment his nose picked up on his scent. The young lord stood there and waited.

Sesshomaru looked at the creature that sat with such impunity ignoring him. The man's long green hair pulled around his tall frame that would top Sesshomaru by about five inches. His hand itched to kill him, but for some inexplicable reason, he couldn't muster the strength.

"Please sit," the man said, motioning to the indigo colored landscape in the growing twilight.

Sesshomaru's eyes hardened a bit and his lids lowered a fraction of an inch.

"Please. I shall explain everything. All I ask is that you make it less awkward for me; besides, your standing behind me makes it difficult to talk to you properly anyways."

The knowledge was irrefutable. Grudgingly, the Lord of the Western Lands folded his legs and sat beside the man, his own silver-white mane, made snow white by the moon's cool light poured down his back and into the grass in a puddle of liquid starlight. In the growing dark, his features were more defined in light of the night, and his markings made him look sinister. His amber-gold eyes shifted, watching his unwanted guest, completely blank like his face. Sesshomaru studied the intruder.

In the wash of the night's natural light, he was ethereal, with skin whiter than Sesshomaru's own. His eyes, the young lord noted, were a very light colored green, the color of spring's new grass. His body was strong and he reeked of power. Sesshomaru took in the odd green mark on his smooth forehead and wondered if he wasn't a fellow youkai. If so, just what kind of youkai was he? Only the great demons sported markings on their foreheads.

"You're curious." It wasn't a question.

"Perhaps."

"Then allow me to explain myself. Perhaps it will clarify things."

"Make it good enough and I may let you live."

The other man's lips twitched before blossoming into a grin. "As you wish," he said.

"Do no tempt me further."

Still grinning, Genbu nodded. Then the smile faded, and his mirth-filled face became serious once again. "I came to ask you for your help."

"Presumptuous of you," Sesshomaru replied, his tone bland.

"True."

"What will this Sesshomaru receive in return?"

_Smart lad,_ Genbu thought. "I do no think there is anything I can offer you, except, perhaps, your arm. I can make it regenerate. Other than that, there is nothing I can offer you."

Sesshomaru didn't move, he just stared at the strange demon and contemplated what he'd been told. His arm could be restored to him; the very arm that he'd lost to his damned half-breed brother. He was intrigued, tempted even. Still, his practical side was there.

"This Sesshomaru is listening," he replied.

_Arrogant, isn't he? _"I am Genbu, god of Hokkan in China."

Hokkan? That struck a chord. That city was from ancient China, and no longer existed.

"Yes, I know it isn't. Still, my land is in danger of being invaded by Kutou, Seiyruu's land. The dragon-god is the youngest of my three brothers. He chose a ruling dynasty unwisely, as the young will make that mistake, and now his current emperor threatens to take my lands."

"Why do you not deal with him, then?"

"It's not that simple. There are rules. I cannot go to Kutou and demand, nor can I kill the man. Even Seiryuu cannot do that, and it's his emperor. For any of us four to be able to do anything, we must be summoned by our chosen priestess. Only then can we do something. Until then, we must work in the shadows and backgrounds as I am doing."

"If I agree, what will be asked of me?"

"Let me explain how things work. A god chooses a priestess. Suzaku recently chose Miaka Yuuki and though Yui Hongo was originally pulled in as a replacement for Miaka, Seiryuu did indeed choose her. We have seven warriors who are affiliated with constellations in our regions who protect the priestess. They are known as seishi."

"And?"

"I have chosen a priestess. I am asking you to become one of my warriors."

"…You are asking this Sesshomaru to possibly lay down his life for an unknown priestess?"

"She's not unknown. Her name is Kagome Higurashi. You know her as your half brother's wench. I will also tell you that you will be working with your half brother and his two human friends."

The Taiyoukai fell silent, contemplating this god's request. Protect this girl and save his country, all the while trying not to kill his brother and his two friends. And all for his arm? But no, the god had said that there was nothing he could really offer Sesshomaru when he'd originally started explaining the situation. It might be fun, he realized. There might be a challenge. Gods knew he was bored, and waiting for Naraku to give him the chance to kill him was more and more monotonous each passing hour.

"Can you truly restore this Sesshomaru's arm?"

"Yes."

He fell silent again.

Genbu rose. "I can give you one hour to think it over."

"Unnecessary. I shall do as you have asked."

Genbu beamed. "Excellent! Your arm. Kaijin!"

Sesshomaru watched as the god's eyes and forehead lit up.

"Restore his body to what it was!"

A light green glow settled about him, the sensation peaceful at first. Then he felt his body's regenerative powers being jump-started. Pain erupted in his shoulder and flared down to the arm stump, a molten river of pain as his bones began to regenerate, then the tendons, muscles, ligaments, reservoirs of poison threaded into the muscles, skin, and nails. He could feel his body's blood and poison combining to create the markings on his wrist. He didn't mention the pain.

"You didn't ask."

Sesshomaru glared at him.

"Now, I must do one more thing. It won't hurt; it will just make things official. Stay where you are. Kaijin!" The sign glowed softly and began to pulse. "Let the heavens and other three gods know that Genbu has chosen Sesshomaru, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Sango to join Hikitsu and Tomite, and that he is seeking his last."

A replica of his symbol floated towards Sesshomaru and hovered in front of him, the radiance of the free-floating sign creating a gentle wind that flattened the grass, his tail's hair, and causing the tendrils of his mane to float around him gently. Finishing its hovering, the sign flew over to him and landed where his crescent moon was and disappeared. Gentle warmth flew through his body, like the embrace of a loved one, leaving him peaceful; his golden eyes reflected this feeling. Far away, in Kaede's hut in the village, Miroku, Inuyasha, Sango, and even her cat, all experienced the same warmth. They shared a look of wonder and confusion between the two, but when they opened their mouths to discuss it, they had forgotten its happening.

"When Kagome opens the book, and activates the spell, you will be brought with her into the book. You will probably have to find them as the book doesn't distinguish the location of other's very well, but I don't think it will take you long. Good luck, and my thanks in advance."

Still caught up in the euphoria, Sesshomaru didn't even bother to nod. It was only after Genbu was gone that he realized the god had read his mind a few times.

"Jaken," he called.

Now for the last; he didn't have much time.

She was walking through a strange city she'd never even seen before. The dismal climate made her shiver, and she wrapped her arms around herself to try and ward off the cold. Powdered snow swirled around her bare legs as she walked. The villagers took no notice of her. 'Can't they see me?' she wondered. As they went about their business she couldn't help but notice their worried looks. Whispers of a foreign invasion reached her ears.

_The scenery changed, the freezing snow and village disappearing. She walked in blackness. 'Now what? Where am I this time?' She was still so cold… 'Is anybody here?' Soft green light began to pulse to her left and she stopped staring at it, shivering. The light green luminescent glow washed over her, driving away some of the chill, but not enough of it. Almost blindly she walked towards it, the pulsing brilliance growing closer with each step. But it didn't drive away the rest of the cold. 'Why?' she wondered. She continued on blindly, the light just always out of reach. The light disappeared and the cold darkness surged back into her body and soul. 'No!' _

_Suddenly, in front of her stood a man. He was beautiful, as beautiful as Sesshomaru. Blindly, reached up and traced the intricate symbol on his forehead. Gently, he raised his hand and captured her own, holding it as he looked at her with an intensity that caused her to fidget. _

_"Genbu no miko," he said, his bass voice rumbling in the darkness._

_'Who, me?' she thought. 'Cold.' _

_Darkness bit into her and she flinched, holding back a moan of pain. The man leaned down and touched his warm lips to her forehead. Warmth invaded her body, but her soul was still cold; she shivered. _

_"That is their fear."_

_The villagers reappeared, their frightened whispers of a pending invasion, and desperate pleas for Genbu to help them surrounding her like shrill shrieks in her ears. 'No.'_

_"Help them!"_

_'How?'_

_"Genbu no miko! Be their priestess, call their god. Help them!"_

_The whispers, the pleas, and this freezing darkness… she could change it. _

_"Yes," she whispered._

_Smiling, the man leaned down and kissed her forehead, and then her lips, chasing away the cold in her soul with his gentle kiss._

_'Warm,' she thought, closing her eyes. _

_The gentle pressure on her mouth disappeared and he stood before her, his hands at his side._

_"Genbu no miko, come to me," he said, disappearing._

_"I will," she whispered. "I will. I promise."_

Her internal clock chimed and Kagome slowly opened her eyes, all remnants of the dream she'd had disappearing in the euphoria of warmth and comfort that surrounded her. Her sleep filled eyes lighted on her clock, but the time didn't register immediately. Closing her eyes, she began to snooze again. And then, it registered. She shot up.

"I'm late!" she cried.

There was a miniature earthquake as she shot out of bed, grabbed her large yellow bag, and darted down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Inuyasha's going to kill me!" she cried throwing foodstuffs into her bag.

"Kagome, stop for a moment."

"Can't mom, I'm late!"

"Kagome," she said, warningly.

Kagome stopped and looked at her mother, noticing her hands behind her back. "What's up mom?" she asked, apprehensive.

Mrs. Higurashi put the book into her daughter's line of sight. "I found this for you today in the bookstore. I want you to promise me something."

"Okay?"

"I want you to promise that you'll start reading it tonight. I really thing you'll enjoy it. In fact, why don't you read it to your friends. I'm sure they'd like that."

"Umm…okay, mom."

"Promise me, Kagome."

"I promise," she said.

"Good," her mother replied, tucking the book into the bag. "Don't forget, sweetie: you promised me. Have a very safe trip." With that, Mrs. Higurashi walked out of the kitchen, leaving her daughter very confused.

Kagome watched after her mom, wondering what was so special about the book that her mother would make her promise to start it when she got there? She shrugged it off, or tried too. The suspicion would not leave. Despite that, she had promised, and would keep her word. Finishing her frantic packing, she dashed out of the house and into the mini-shrine. Panting, her breath came out in ragged gasps that she could see inside the cool well house. Taking a deep breath of the cold, still air, she plunged into the well, welcoming the blue and pink hues that reached up and swallowed her.

"Kagura."

The wind sorceress whirled around, expecting to find a puppet of Naraku in front of her, or Naraku himself. What she found was what appeared to be a handsome demon with a green mark on his forehead.

"Kagura, the wind witch, presume?" Genbu asked. He didn't need too; the memories his priestess had of this woman were quite clear.

Kagura studied the man in front of her. His green eyes held nothing but the color and his hair matched his large orbs. His white skin gave him the impression of having lived in a cave his entire life, not once seeing the sun, or feeling it, and the moonlight was only enhancing that image. It was quite possible, she realized.

He suddenly chuckled. "My skin is very white, isn't it?" Genbu shook his head, sending his hair about him in a silky wave. He sat down and gave her an amused look, his eyes suddenly looking lighter. "I assure you that I have not lived in a cave for my entire life."

It was then that Kagura realized this strange…whatever he was had read her mind; she wasn't exactly certain that he was a demon anymore.

"You caught on fast. Sesshomaru didn't realize it until I left!"

The demon lord's name caught Kagura's attention. "You spoke with Sesshomaru?" And he was still alive, quite the feat.

"I did. I handed him a proposition, the same that I will hand you. Sit down child," he said.

Intrigued, she folded her knees and sat. Anyone that talked to Sesshomaru and came away without scratches was worth listening too.

"I am Genbu, god of North Hokkan. My offer is simple: a trade of services. You help me, I will help you. You wish to be free of Naraku, I will grant it- _if_ you agree to help me."

"If Naraku hears you," she said, sharply. She knew what Kanna's mirror was capable of.

The turtle-god waved one strong hand negligently. "Your sister's mirror is not showing this conversation; it cannot."

She wasn't sure she believed him. "I'm listening," she said, cautiously.

"Let me explain the situation. My lands are in danger, but the rules that constrain me forbid me to do something outright. I can work in the shadows, and I am. The rules say that I can choose someone to summon me, and they also say that I may choose five warriors to replace the five that I lost. Granted that these five are supposed to come from my world, however, that would take eighteen years too long. My lands are being threatened now, and I need warriors now. So I'm stretching the rules. And therein lies my offer: become my last warrior, wind sorceress and I will help you be free of Naraku."

Kagura contemplated him, and his proposal. There was a chance that she couldn't be freed, and she knew it. And if Naraku ever found out about this before she could go to his world, she knew he would reabsorb her happily, after making her feel pain. But, by being one of this god's warriors would provide her with freedom, however temporary. She frowned, still distrusting him. "Do you promise to help me?"

He watched her steadily. "Yes," he said. "Whatever I can do, I will."

"You're offering me freedom, no matter how brief. I'll do it; I'll be one of your warriors. What will I have to do? As one of your warriors, I'd have to protect your lands, am I correct?"

"Partially," he told her. "You will help protect Hokkan, among other things. But your primary concern will be the complete and utter safety and protection of the Genbu no miko; the girl that I have chosen to summon me. You will also have to work with the other six and not kill them, no matter what," he warned.

"I am not Naraku," Kagura said, her empty red eyes flashing.

"A good thing," Genbu said, solemnly.

"I know this priestess, don't I?" Kagura asked.

Genbu nodded.

Her eyes narrowed. "That girl, the one that travels with Inuyasha. She's the one."

_Doesn't anyone know her name? _"Yes."

"You chose a reincarnated priestess to be your vessel?"

"Yes. Her soul identified with me."

"I see. Who are the others?"

"Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Tomite, and Hikitsu."

"Tomite and Hikitsu? I don't know them."

"They are the original Genbu seishi. At least two of the original seven. They served me back when I brought my first priestess into the book.

"That was when?"

"Two hundred years ago."

"Are they demons?" At his negative answer, she raised her eyebrows. "Surely it's not natural for humans to live that long, even in your world."

"They died in battle. I restored their lives, for the purpose of protecting my current priestess. They are mine, and I, as their god can do as I see fit."

Kagura blinked at the steel in his voice.

"I am going to make this official," he said, rising fluidly to his feet. "Kaijin! Let the earth, heavens, and all the other's know, that Genbu has chosen Kagura, the wind sorceress to be his seventh warrior!"

Again, his sign pulsed and created a replica of itself. Floating over to her, it landed on her right shoulder and the same comforting warmth spread through out her body.

"When Kagome activates the books incantation, you will be pulled in as well. You'll have to find them on your own," he said, disappearing.

Slowly, the euphoria that reached even her soul wore off and Kagura stood there, contemplating what she'd agreed to.

"Kagura."

She stiffened in fear; Naraku had found her! She turned to him, but said nothing.

"You didn't come when I called," Naraku continued pleasantly. "Your sister, Kanna, couldn't find you. Where were you, Kagura?"

"Right here!" she spat. "Perhaps Kanna's mirror has been damaged, and couldn't find me."

"Yes, perhaps," Naraku said. But he knew it wasn't so, and Kagura could tell. By the hells, _she_ knew it wasn't so.

"You weren't by any chance, talking with someone?" he inquired, silkily.

She snorted, "Who would I talk with? All those around here know that I am a demon. Which of them would be stupid enough to talk with me, let alone step foot in my presence?"

She wasn't telling the truth, he could feel it. He spread his long, elegant fingers and called upon her heart. It pleased him to see her blanch in fear. With his other hand, he gently caressed the heart, watching her flinch in pain with every stroke.

"You were talking with someone. Who was it, hmm? Sesshomaru? Truly Kagura, if it was, I won't be angry. Kikyo, perhaps?"

"Neither!" she cried.

His eyes narrowed; she wasn't telling him, and if he destroyed her, he'd never know. Whomever she'd talked to, had masked his presence from even Kanna's mirror, and he was certain that neither Kikyo, nor Sesshomaru could do that. He squeezed her heart watching her crumple to the ground and writhe in pain.

_'Monster!'_ she thought.

Her heart disappeared. "Do not betray me, Kagura. I would be only too happy to make you part of me once more."

_Inside of pain, there blooms a seed called courage._

_Hope is always power._

Grasping the vines, Kagome began to haul herself up the side of the well. A shadow fell over her, blocking the moonlight, and she saw Inuyasha's gold eyes glaring at her. Reaching down a hand, he grabbed her wrist and hauled her out of the well.

"You're late," he said.

His lack of tact as usual made her angry, driving all thoughts of her strange dream away. "I'm sorry!" she said, her outburst making him lean back a bit. "I overslept! I had three tests today, Inuyasha. I was exhausted!"

"Well, thanks to you, we can't go anywhere tonight," he said, walking back towards Kaede's hut.

"I said I was sorry, already!"

"Humph, a lot of good that does," he replied.

"Inuyasha…" she started warningly. She didn't want to hear his grousing.

The half demon turned quickly. "No, no! Wait, I'm sorry!! Don't say it!"

"Sit, boy!"

Too late. Inuyasha plunged into the ground.

"Humph!" she said, stalking past him and into Kaede's home.

"Kagome!" Shippo greeted, jumping into her arms, just as Inuyasha sulked in.

"Did you bring me candy?" he asked.

"Of course I did!"

Taking her pack off, she began to rummage through it, but the book kept getting in her way. Annoyed, she took it out, and set it on the floor, continuing her search. Giving a triumphant gloat, she pulled out the miniature chocolate bar and handed it to the ecstatic fox cub.

"Hey, Kagome, what's this?" Inuyasha asked, holding up the book.

"A book my mom bought me. She made me promise to start it tonight," she said resignedly, taking the book from the half demon.

"Really?" Miroku said, peering at the title. "The Universe of the Four Gods, translated by Einosuke Okuda. Strange," the priest said.

"Einosuke Okuda… why does that name sound familiar to me?" Kagome wondered out loud.

"Why don't you read it to us, Kagome? I'm sure you have a wonderful reading voice."

"Pervert," Sango commented.

"Yeah, yeah!" Shippo cheered.

Still trying to remember why the name sounded familiar, she reluctantly agreed, momentarily forgetting that her mother has asked her to do the same. She flinched. "Miroku… get away," she said, coldly.

Inuyasha hit him over the head. "You pervert; go sit near Kirara."

"Kagome, start the book. I'm curious," Sango said, picking up her feline companion and holding her against her chest, and stroking her silky fur.

_'Lucky cat,'_ Miroku thought, enviously. What he wouldn't give to be in her position.

"Okay," she said. Opening the book, she turned the pages, looking for where the book's writing started; it didn't occur to her at that moment that the other pages were either blank or unintelligible. "Here we go," Kagome said. She took a deep breath, and started in a slow, voice, enunciating each word. "Herein contains the tale of a young lady and her quest to gather the seven constellations of Genbu together."

Both Sesshomaru and Kagura heard her voice wash over them and turned their heads in the direction it was coming from; this was it. Soon, they would be in another world.

"And if you, the esteemed reader, should read to the story's end, the spell contained within this book shall bestow upon you the powers of the heroine, and grant you your wish. For indeed the moment the page is turned, the story will become reality."

"What a strange beginning!" Sango remarked.

"Yes, I agree," Miroku said. "People from your time certainly know how to spin a tale! Turn the page and read on. I'm definitely intrigued."

"Me, too," Inuyasha said.

Wordlessly, Kagome grabbed the next page, and turned it. Green light spilled out of the blank pages and enveloped all of them, throwing Shippo clear of its brilliance.

"Inuyasha!"

"Kagome!" he cried, grabbing on to her as she began to disappear.

"Sango!"

"Miroku! What's happening?!"

The fire cat's mewling was the last thing she heard before they disappeared. Green light flew out of the book and split into two different directions, arching towards the last of the lot. Then, the book shut itself and sat innocently near an unconscious Shippo, having completed its task of bringing the priestess and five warriors into its enchanted pages. Now it was merely a redactor.

Songs used: Grip, and Heart ni Kiraboshi Sakashitare

Review responses:

Nytingale: Glad you like it so far; I'm excited about this story myself!! As for the devouring that I mentioned: as in the case of both Takiko Okuda and Yui; they are devoured by their respective gods. The book dictates that if the priestess is not strong enough to bear the god and use his powers, then she will be devoured by him. This is talking about the priestess's sense of will. Suzano Oosugi, the Byakko no Miko was not devoured by Byakko because she had an incredible will. Same thing for Miaka and Suzaku. Hope that clears up the cofusion!! E-mail me with more questions, or leave them in the reviews, I'll answer them if I can.

Dragon of Sesshomaru: NICE name. Miroku and Nuriko, eh? Well I don't know if it'll be a pairing per se, but I'm sure I can work it into the story for humor purposes. Look for it in the next chapter!!

Fan Of Yours: Sess/Kag? Hmm… Job Needed is Sess/Kag if you're interested; you can find it under my profile. I'll try and see…I did have some pairings in mind however. I hope you'll approve of them and continue to read!

Kittymui: Wai! :glomps: You finished Torn Wings!!! I can't believe it!!! It was such an awesome story too!!!! Glad you liked this one!! Talk to you later…as soon as hotmail starts working for me again!

LizBethy: See? I promised you a preview, and I gave you one. Aren't you proud of this story? I know I am. Woot!!! I did find the OVA I was looking for. When I was watching it and Tasuki tried to rape Miaka…I was like… OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TASUKI, WTF?!!! Of course, we know he's in love with Miaka. Erg…I can't help liking the pyromaniac; he's too sexy!!!!!!!! …Perhaps he should be my new backgroud? That might work!!!! Hotohori-sama is looking bored.

And that about sums it up. Next chapter: Resurrection. Meet Hikitsu and Tomite, and the Suzaku group, including Miroku's mistake(s). This was a LONG chapter...

Before anyone asks about Genbu being able to help Kagura… let me put it this way: Genbu is a god either way you look at it. And he would have power in either world. Naraku wouldn't be able to challenge Genbu on his own turf, either. So Genbu could make it happen. The incantation that Kagome read came from my manga, as I can't find the first couple of episodes I know I have. Also, check out Tomo no Miko's Fushigi Yuugi site. It's awesome. Just go to Google and type in Fushigi Yuugi and it should come up; it's an awesome site to find info and refresh memories. And as always, review, review, review, and oh yes, please advertise for me!!


	3. The Play of the Gods

Chapter three: Resurrection and the play of the gods.

**Now then, this is where it will get different. For those who are indeed familiar with Fushigi Yuugi, Nuriko does die while they're in Hokkan, and Miaka is frozen to prove that she is the Suzaku no Miko. But this story is not going to follow along the same lines as what the anime has. Nor will it focus dominantly on the Suzaku and Seiryuu groups, although they'll definitely be appearing. It would be remiss of me if they didn't. **

**I have decided that this will indeed be a Sesshomaru/Kagome story. However, it will NOT be like Miaka and Tamahome and people who know Mysterious Play know what I'm talking about. I am also not certain this will be strictly Miroku/Sango either. I plan to pair her with someone else briefly and hopefully you guys will like it. There will be a twist and a triangle or square with all the pairings, so keep tuned!! Also, if y'all don't like the pairings, please, be mature and review maturely. Don't flame me. Flames will be read, laughed at, and then finally removed. **

**I also want to take a bit of this chapter to introduce to you some original characters. Mainly the emperor of Hokkan and Kai-Mei, the palace mystic, and a few other characters who will play into the plot later. **

_I would like to hand out a large THANKS to TitianWren for her awesome beta work and suggestions that made this chapter better than it had been originally. Thank you so much!_

_Oh, yes, one more thing and then we're golden. I don't own Inuyasha, or Fushigi Yuugi. I own Jian-Tai, Kai-Mei, and others that readers will encounter in future coming chapters._

Capital of Hokkan, in the meeting room… 

The room was small, about the size of three closets, and decorated with reds and golds on the walls and carpeting. The brown chairs completed the feeling of this room being in a perpetual state of autumn, the season that never lasted long. It barely had enough room for the small round table that sat in the center. The emperor of the cold north sat in a magnificently carved chair of mahogany at the head of the table, the comfortable furniture piece wrapped in precious silks and chiffons, sadly hiding its beautiful craftsmanship, the work of the emperor himself. His elbows sat on the arms, his hands were loosely clasped together and the long sleeves of his burnished gold robe fell into his lap and spilled down to the ground at his feet , hiding his boots. He looked relaxed, his features skillfully set in a blank expression, but anyone could see by looking at his green eyes that he was deeply concerned and paying close attention to what his ministers were discussing.

"Still," the minister of war said, "this is Kutou we are speaking of. While it is true that we have an excellent army, Kutou's army outnumbers us."

"By how many, Li-Chien?"

"I would say that for every one soldier, Kutou has four."

Silence fell. The news grew more and more grim with each passing minute.

"Continue," he said, his voice emotionless.

"Don't forget that their leader is Nakago, a devil if there ever was one! He obeys the emperor without fail," Ti-Zian, the minister of strategy commented.

"But…why?"

"Majesty?"

He didn't answer. He knew of Nakago, yes, but he also knew that Kutou's own soldiers destroyed the man's tribe and in essence everything that he could have been and was at one point.

"Forget my question." The emperor drew his hand up to the bridge of his nose and began to gently massage the tense muscles. "This meeting is adjourned." Getting up, he made his way from the meeting room and, using the back channel of hallways to avoid being seen and potentially stopped, made his way to the shrine that existed in the palace.

Closing the heavy wooden door, he leaned his weary body on the stained wood and rested his head against the door, tired and worried beyond belief. His heart went out to the emperor of Konan. They were both in the same boat. Perhaps they should become allies? It was a possibility. Righting himself, he went over to the statue of Genbu and kneeled. Placing his palms together, he began to pray from his heart for his people, and for the help of Genbu.

Kai-Mei listened to the servants passing by her apartments, whispering amongst themselves about the invasion that was pending from Kutou's lands. Taking a match, she lit aromatic leaves in a tan colored little clay pot with two holes on either side of it. Smoke from the aromatic leaves began to pour out and curl up and dissipate, filling the room with a sweet-smelling scent.

_'That's all that's on anyone's mind, especially the emperor's. His majesty hasn't been sleeping lately, the poor man.'_

She desperately wished she could do something for him. Bowing her head, not a wisp of her silky black hair escaping from its confining style, she closed her almond shaped eyes. Kutou's emperor, she knew, had almost single-handedly stripped Kutou of her resources and now looked towards Konan and Hokkan to replenish them. She took deep breaths and cleared her mind. Clasping her hands together, she curled her fingers around the backs of her hands and set them in her lap. The burning incense in her small pot calmed her frayed nerves. Dropping her guard, she allowed her mind's eye to see what it was that the turtle god wanted her to see, knowing that it was the only way to get rid of the blinding headache that was building.

Images assaulted her mind, but they didn't disturb her. Indeed, when she opened her eyes, she had a smile on her face. Leaping up, she charged out of her rooms and into the hall, not minding the servants. Hurrying towards the shrine, she was heartened to see the emperor exit the temple.

"Majesty!" she called.

"Kai-Mei?" he asked, looking at the palace mystic.

"I have wonderful new, Jian-Tai!" she said. "I'm sorry, majesty," she quickly corrected herself.

He didn't much care. "Tell me your news," he commanded.

Smiling, she leaned forward and whispered what she'd seen.

When she was finished, the emperor smiled at her. "Kai-Mei, I could kiss you!" he said hoarsely.

"If you wish to, feel free to do so," she replied, walking off, leaving the emperor of Hokkan to stare after her and wonder.

Whatever it was that hit his face was wet and cold. _'Wet and cold,' _he thought, _'almost like snow.'_

…Snow? Cold? It wasn't possible for him to feel either; he was dead. He'd been dead for two hundred years. _'I gave up my life to guard the priestess.'_

"Come on, Hikitsu. Wake up," said a well-known voice.

Wincing, the Genbu warrior opened his lone eye and blinked a few times, bringing the face above him into focus. Tomite was bent over him, holding snow in an ungloved fist. Instinctively, Hikitsu struck out with his knuckles and hit his friend's wrist, catching the bone and causing pain to lance through his hand, as well as causing Tomite to release the snow, getting the frozen water on both of them. Tomite smirked.

"Nice to know you haven't lost your reflexes after all these years, Hikitsu," he commented. The smirk faded. "Can you sit up?"

Gingerly, he tried. His muscles were stiff and his body sore. Tomite put an arm around his shoulders and helped him.

"Yep, I see you can sit up." Tomite removed his arm and sat in front of him, not minding the freezing snow.

Frowning, Hikitsu brought up his hands and studied them. "We're alive," he said, softly.

"Mmhmm," Tomite replied, nodding his head in agreement.

"Why?" the other asked. "Have we been reborn?"

Tomite shook his head. "You wish," he said, "and so do I. But no, take a good look around. We're still in Hokkan."

"We were in heaven waiting for someone to enter and try to get the Shinzaho." His eye widened. "The Shinzaho!" he said, looking around for the cave that he couldn't see in the white field around him. Where in Hokkan were they? In the distance, if he strained his eye, he could faintly see the entrance, its distinctive shape obscured by the stretch of land between them.

"Relax. It's safe. I'm sure Genbu wouldn't have brought us back if it wasn't safe."

"True," he said reluctantly, turning his gaze back to his friend. "So…any theories on why we're back all of the sudden?"

Tomite nodded to the strange figures who were about five feet away. Hikitsu looked them over. A man, two women, one cat poking it's cute black nose at its mistress, and…a creature, it seemed, if the strange ears and claws were anything to judge by, all sprawled out in the snow and unconscious. His gaze focused on the girl whose long hair was spread over her like a cloak. She was dressed inappropriately for the weather, her short skirt indecent and the long-sleeved upper garment too thin to be warm; the other three were better dressed, but still… his sight was drawn back to her. There was something about her. Could it be that Hokkan had a new priestess?

"I think that she's the reason we're alive again," Tomite said, noticing his friend's gaze going to her again.

"Not exactly dressed for the weather, is she?"

"No, she's not. The other three should be okay for now, but her? We need to cover her somehow."

"With what?" Hikitsu asked. When his comrade didn't answer, the one-eyed seishi nodded. "I thought so. Even though we aren't as susceptible to the cold, removing any of our clothes would be suicide. I highly doubt that Genbu brought us back only to have us perish of exposure. What we really need to do is get them all to shelter if they don't wake up soon."

They looked at each other. Expending that much energy in this weather wasn't a good idea, but if they had to, they would. Crawling over to the petite young lady, Hikitsu gently eased her up against his chest and undid the silk red sash that was tied around his right shoulder and hip; he placed it around her. Tomite removed the blue sash at his waist and gave it to him to add to it. Tucking the young lady more securely in his lap, he put her face against his throat. Shivering a bit at the cold that her skin held, he wrapped his arms around her, allowing his greater body heat to permeate her chilled one.

"I think it's safe to surmise that Genbu has chosen a new priestess."

"I agree," Hikitsu said.

After a few minutes of holding the girl on his lap, he glared at his comrade. "You could help, you know," he said accusingly.

Tomite smirked. "Nah, you look like you have everything under control: a cute girl in your lap, a piece of your outfit donated for the purpose of trying to warm her… yep, you don't need my help."

"You could take her."

"I could, but I wouldn't want to deprive you."

At that moment, the "creature" awoke and saw Hikitsu holding an unconscious Kagome. Getting up, he leaped over to him and leveled his claws at Hikitsu's throat, but away from the girl's face. "What are you doing with Kagome?" he growled.

The lone eye looked up at him. "Body warmth," he replied, flatly. "She's not dressed for the weather, so we're trying to make sure that she doesn't die from hypothermia."

Inuyasha mulled over the information, very much aware that her school uniform's skirt wouldn't protect her from the cold snow on the ground. "Feh," he said, taking off his outer haori and giving it the stranger to wrap around the unconscious girl, his amber gold eyes flat as he watched the one-eyed man efficiently put her arms through the fire rat creation and wrap and tie it about her.

The other two unconscious figures woke up, looked at their comrade's irate face, and sighed mentally. What this time?

"Now, Inuyasha," Miroku said. "What's got your hackles raised?"

"Him," Inuyasha said, jerking a claw at the man holding Kagome.

Snow fell and added to the mass that lay on the ground covering his feet. So his brother's wench was priestess of this dismal place? Could be worse, he supposed. Jaken could be here.

He could faintly sense Kagome, but due to whatever circumstance, he couldn't get a lock on her. There was a good chance that she was unconscious. Well, there was an advantage to being a dog demon. He pictured the priestess and focused on her, remembering her unique scent. Moving forward a bit, he turned his head and sniffed a few times…nothing. He inhaled, still nothing. Turning his head to his right, his silver hair rippling with the movement, he took another whiff and frowned. He caught her scent, but faintly. She was definitely in this direction.

He turned to his right fully, the impression that his boot made sitting innocently in the deadly wonderland. He took another breath, but it was still too faint. He needed a breeze. Taking Tokijin from his sash, he drove the lethal blade into the ground. The fang's power permeated the slush and caused it to rise into the air, taking the crackling power with it. The air particles, now sufficiently charged, sparkled dangerously and moved rapidly, giving him the wind he desired. Nature took her cue then and gave him the breeze he had originally aimed for in the attempt to move the crackling particles away from the immediate vicinity; he was rewarded with the scents of his half brother, the priestess, the demon slayer, and the monk; northwest, then. He returned Tokijin to its place at his side and set off. His bland expression didn't change, but he lifted his restored arm and stretched out his index and middle fingers. His nails glowed noxious green in color and a stripe that same color appeared. Negligently flicking his wrist, he flung the glowing ribbon in an arching wave, ignoring the acrid scent as he walked to his destination.

The black clad assassin rose from where he'd been in the snow watching the thing start off, the distance swallowing him up as he went. He needed to return to the camp and report to Lord Nakago immediately these events, despite the fact they had nothing to do with the idiots from Konan. He didn't see the poisonous whip descend, but he felt the burning sensation as he died painfully and too quickly to scream. He failed to realize that the dog demon had not only been able to sense him with his new seishi powers, but that he could also smell him.

The sign on Sesshomaru's forehead flared up, and snow covered his quarry's dead body.

Seiryuu looked at Genbu, his scales losing some of their opalescent blue color, making them nearly transparent. "You realize you brought a monster to this world, right?"

Genbu's tongue flicked out, idly tasting the air. "No, I don't think so."

The dragon god raised a scaled brow, the iridescent hexagonal shapes glinting in the muted light of the room. His blue eyes flashed at the turtle god and his own forked tongue flicked out, showing his skepticism.

"He's better than your Nakago."

Seiryuu grimaced. "That I don't doubt. Yet."

Kagura was glad- glad that she was a demon and couldn't feel the cold weather that surrounded her. She knew that she needed to find Kagome, but she wasn't sure where to start. Waiting for the wind to tell her would take her forever. And while she had forever, she didn't think that Hokkan could wait that long. She'd just have to do it the hard way. Plucking a feather from her hair, she threw it into the air and was propelled upwards by the wind it created. Resting on her feather, she began to use it as a method of searching. She just hoped they weren't buried in the snow.

"We need to get to some kind of shelter, or you'll all die of exposure in this weather," Tomite said.

"What about you?" Inuyasha asked belligerently.

"My friend and I aren't as susceptible to the cold; we've lived in it our whole lives and our powers work with it. If anything, we're a bit displaced in heat."

"May we ask who you are?" Sango said.

"Certainly. I'm Tomite, a Genbu schiseishi, and this one," he said, motioning to the one who was holding Kagome, "is Hikitsu."

"Genbu?" Inuyasha asked. "Hmm… hey," he said turning to Miroku and Sango. "That book Kagome started to read to us mentioned that the story was about a girl who found the warriors of Genbu, assembled them, and then summoned a god. Could it be that we are now _in_ the book?"

Miroku hooked his loose arm around his waist and pillowed his chin on the fingers of his left hand, ignoring the jingling of his staff rings. "I suppose it could be true. It seems to be the only logical explanation."

"You came from another world," Hikitsu interjected.

"So what does that mean?" Sango asked.

"It merely means that we are also warriors, wench," said a cold voice.

Sango saw Sesshomaru come striding up to them and widened her eyes. Grabbing her boomerang, she readied the massive bone construct. "What do you want here?" she asked. From her peripheral vision, she saw that Miroku and Inuyasha were also readying for a fight.

"Please," Sesshomaru said, with a faint tinge of sarcasm. His sign flashed a radiant green, briefly.

Hikitsu's eye widened when he saw that. "Namame," he said.

Sesshomaru turned to him. "What?"

"Namame," Hikitsu said. "Your character, 'wall.' Namame bore that mark."

"So that is my seishi name. Is it not obvious, wench? I am here because I agreed to be one of her warriors," he said, his gold eyes looking at Kagome.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked.

"That is none of your concern."

"You're right, Lord Sesshomaru," Miroku said. "All the same, we are glad to have you aboard."

"Shelter," he commanded firmly.

Hikitsu stood, or started to. Kagome had chosen that moment to wake up and look at the person holding her. She shrieked and scrambled from his arms. He stood up resignedly.

"I'm sorry, your eminence," he said. "I meant you no harm. You probably aren't used to seeing people like me."

Kagome looked at him, puzzled, failing to notice what he called her, as well as Sesshomaru's presence and the nearness of Miroku's hand. "What are you talking about?" she demanded. Then she realized. "That's not why I screamed. I screamed because a man I didn't know was holding me. For all I know, you could have been Naraku. Put yourself in my shoes: how would you react?"

Hikitsu looked surprised and perplexed. Who was Naraku? "I see. Body warmth, your eminence; your attire is not suitable for snow."

She smiled gratefully. "Thank you, then." She flinched as Miroku's hand found its mark. Turning around, she slapped the lecherous monk. "Pervert!" she said. "Keep 'em to yourself!"

"Well, Hikitsu, you've managed to make an idiot of yourself already. That's better than last time."

"Last time, Tomite? Last time, with Lady Takiko? That was you, friend. You're the one who made an ass of yourself. Perhaps you've forgotten?"

"Did not."

"Oh, yes, you did. Who tried to be valiant and protect her against Uruki, one of us?"

"Did you want to be pierced with an ice arrow, Hikitsu?"

"Do you think you can, Tomite?"

This, Sesshomaru realized, would most definitely be entertaining.

"And what are you doing here?" he heard Kagome ask.

He frowned. He really didn't want to explain it again.

As they trudged towards the cave that would give them shelter and provide them with warmer garments, the sound of crying reached their ears and they stopped their walking. Kagome's eyes fell on the sobbing girl and the group with her; they formed a loose oval around something she couldn't fully make out. Stepping over to them, she glanced at the dead man in the snow.

"What happened?" she asked.

A girl close to her own age looked at Kagome, crystalline tears running down her graceful cheekbones. "That monster killed him!" she cried.

Kagome looked around and saw absolutely nothing, except the man's blood pooling around him and just beginning to freeze in the now crimson snow.

"It's over there, whatever it was," Sesshomaru said from behind her.

She watched him incline his beautiful head in the direction just ahead of them. "I'll take your word for it, if you don't mind. I can't smell it, and I'm glad."

The dog demon behind her said nothing. Instead, he drew forth Tenseiga from her sheath. "Move aside," he said to the sobbing girl.

"No! What are you going to do?! He's already dead!" She leaned her body over his protectively. "Leave him alone!"

"Wench," he growled. Why did _every_ human have to disobey him?

"No! Tamahome, Tasuki! Stop him!"

But Tamahome held a struggling Tasuki at bay and stared up at Sesshomaru. The dog demon didn't strike him as someone about to defile a dead body. He wasn't sure why he had the sword out, but he could sense some sort of power coming from it. He looked over at Chichiri and Mitsukake; neither of them was making a move against the man. He watched the other girl kindly take hold of his priestess and gently move her away from Nuriko's dead body. Tamahome looked at Sesshomaru again and realized in a sudden flash of insight that if Nakago was nearly impossible to beat, then this being _was_ impossible to defeat. There was no denying him. He watched in morbid fascination as the blade descended and went through Nuriko's body. Perhaps he meant to make it easier on the snow.

He looked sorrowfully at his friend and comrade. Nuriko had been the strongest of them all, his brute strength a mystery for such a slender body. And Taiyijan had only made him stronger with his bracelets. He flinched away, Tasuki in tow, when he watched Nuriko's chest rise and fall, as if the seishi was breathing. It happened again, and still more rapidly; the violet eyes flickered open and then closed immediately, and re-opened again. Tamahome's eyes were wide and stunned; Nuriko was alive!

Sesshomaru looked at the blade for a minute, and then re-sheathed it. It worked, Tenseiga worked; there was no doubt about it. Test complete. He turned away and glanced at his priestess. She raised a brow, but didn't question him- yet, that is. He was aware that she was curious, and that she would ask later. But the smile playing about her lips was proof enough that he had her approval, something he didn't want. He sighed inwardly; he'd never be able to live this one down. Ever.

"Miaka," Nuriko groaned. "Is she all right? Did she get the Shinzaho? Didn't I die?"

"Nuriko?" the Suzaku no Miko whispered. "Nuriko? Nuriko!" she cried leaping to him and hugging him.

The Suzaku seishi groaned when his head hit the bloody, cold, wet snow. "Miaka, I need to breathe."

Miaka let him go and watched as her formerly dead seishi gingerly sat up, his eyes widening at the sight of Sesshomaru.

"Nuriko!" Tasuki said. "Do you remember what happened?"

Nuriko frowned and tried to remember. Yes, he did. Ashitare had tried to kill him, and succeeded, Nuriko recalled with a frown, but not before he had killed the beast and lifted the rock to the cave entrance so Miaka could get the Shinzaho. Then, he fell. Just like that. It was like falling into a swoon that he knew he would never wake up from. And then, his spirit faded from his body the way a candle's flame was extinguished from existence when it reached the last of the wax. How long he was dead, he didn't know. But the next thing he knew was an intangible pain as the thin flyaway spindle threads of his soul had been gathered the way refined woolen yarn was gathered on the bobbin of a spinning wheel. The pain blossomed in his spirit and arched outwards in wave after wave as his gathered soul was thrust back into his body, and then it vanished. The feeling of peace and being pain-free returned, and he was able to open his eyes once again.

"I did die. How in Suzaku's name did I come back?"

"Sesshomaru used Tenseiga to save you," said a quiet voice.

Nuriko looked at the black-haired girl who was wrapped in a too-large-for-her red cloak and the same kind of skirt that Miaka was wearing, but a different color.

"Sesshomaru? Tenseiga?" He shook his head. Perhaps death had addled his wits.

She nodded to the white haired man standing above him, wearing two swords at his side. He wouldn't pretend to understand, but he inclined his head. "Thank you," he said.

"Do not thank me. It was a test to see if the blade would work, and you were a convenient subject."

Kagome sighed; they needed to work on his manners.

"Miaka, have you gotten the Shinzaho, yet?"

"Not yet. But now that the rock is moved, we'll go in together," she said, happily.

"Together," he said, smiling. "Together." Tasuki and Tamahome hauled him up.

Tomite and Hikitsu looked at each other. It seemed that they needed to dissuade the group from trying to retrieve the Shinzaho, especially since Genbu had chosen a new priestess.

"We can't allow you to have the Shinzaho," Tomite said.

They all turned to him, but his focus was on the girl in the dark pink robes.

"What?" Tamahome asked.

"You heard me. There is a new Genbu no Miko, and we can't allow the Suzaku no Miko to have the Shinzaho."

Miaka looked stricken. "But I need it! If not, I can't summon Suzaku."

"Find your seishi," Hikitsu said, flatly.

"I have!"

"Then you should be able to do so."

"No," Miaka said wearily. "I can't. I don't have a copy of the Four Gods scroll any longer."

"You should; if not, find it."

"It's ashes now."

"Which means you summoned Suzaku."

"I tried to," Miaka said. "But…"

"But?" Tomite asked.

"But I didn't at that time have all of my seishi."

"I don't understand," Tomite said, passing one hand over his eyelids.

"I thought I did, but Kutou had sent one of their seishi to take the place of Chiriko. And I trusted him, and tried to summon Suzaku, but-"

"But it didn't work," Tomite finished.

"So, Kutou has reached new levels of treachery. I'm not surprised," Hikitsu said, crossing his arms and looking at the Suzaku no Miko and her small group.

"That's why I need the Shinzaho."

"And yet, we cannot give it to you."

This all rested on her, Kagome realized. If half of her seishi were from her world, then it was safe to assume that she could summon Genbu without the Shinzaho, whatever that was. She took a step forward, drawing attention to herself.

"Your eminence?" Tomite asked.

"You called me the Genbu no Miko, correct?" she asked.

"That's right."

"I had a dream where someone else also called me that." She looked at Miaka. "Let her have the Shinzaho."

"But…your eminence…"

"Kagome."

"What?"

"It's Kagome, not your eminence, not wench, nor anything else. Kagome. And I repeat, let her have the Shinzaho. I don't think that my seishi are dead. Besides, we can find a new Shinzaho."

They looked like they were going to argue, if only at her naiveté regarding the Shinzaho, but the two of them looked at their priestess's face and realized it wouldn't get them anywhere at all. If she had to march into that cave and hand Miaka the Shinzaho on her own, she would.

"Come then," Tomite said, stepping over to the metal doors that had been hidden from the world for the past two hundred years. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on the metal, exerting his seishi energy to psychically haul the doors open. With much creaking and groaning, the doors bent to his will and opened slowly, the weak midday light illuminating the first few steps into the massive cave. He didn't even look back as he and Hikitsu started in, listening as the Suzaku no Miko followed with determination. When the group had reached a sufficient distance inside the cave, the two warriors turned back to them and focused on Miaka.

"Strip," Tomite said.

The protesting started immediately from the Suzaku group, but Miaka silenced them all by removing her robes and school uniform; when she reached the bare essentials, her slip, bra, and underwear, she stopped and declared that she wouldn't go further.

"That will do," Tomite told her. He gestured gracefully and the onlookers watched as she was incased in ice that crept up her body.

"Uh…you two _do_ realize that freezing people is inhumane, right?" Sango asked.

The two Genbu warriors ignored her.

"If she can break the spell," Tomite said, "she can have the Shinzaho."

She was still wearing his bracelets, Nuriko realized. _Please, Suzaku,_ he prayed, _let them help her. _

_'Break the spell?'_ Miaka wondered. _'How? I don't have any special abilities; I'm just a normal girl. No, I remember what Taiyijan told me that day…that day when I wanted to come back. I stopped being normal the day I told Hotohori that I would be the Priestess of Suzaku. Since then… nothing's been normal. Yui… I miss you. And now, now Nuriko died, but that man brought him back; Nuriko's back! Suzaku,' _she prayed,_ 'give me the strength to be your chosen priestess, please! Brr… I'm freezing! Nuriko, Tasuki, Tamahome… help me!' her mind pleaded. 'Suzaku, help me, please, if you truly chose me! It's cold. It's like needles are stinging into my skin. Can't breathe. I'm going to die…' _

"Enough!" Inuyasha said. "I can't stand by and watch while the wench freezes to death with your stupid test. Either unfreeze her, or you're both dead," he told them, putting one clawed hand on the hilt of the Tetsusaiga.

"We can't. She either breaks it herself, or she dies," Tomite said.

Tasuki took out his tessen, not happy with that and determined to help his priestess. "Rekka Shien!" he cried, flames erupting from the fan. The fire sped towards the frozen priestess…and hit a barrier, flying back at them.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and tackled her to the ground; her body was protected by him and the fire rat outfit he wore; the others simply dodged, or tried to. Tasuki's comrades were not pleased with him, and neither was Kagome's gang. Of course, Tasuki was busy being beaten up by Tamahome, and far be it for the others to intervene. Instead, they all- except for Sesshomaru, Hikitsu, and Tomite, who watched the Suzaku no Miko- watched Tasuki with flat eyes. Meanwhile, something interesting was happening to the frozen girl.

Inuyasha drew his blade, making the Suzaku group and the other two Genbu schiseishi stare with their eyes bulging; Tasuki and Tamahome's mouths hung open. The surprised looks furthered when the blade turned red.

"All right," he said. "Time for this ice barrier to come down!"

"Wait, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said.

"Huh? Why should I? She's freezing in there, Sesshomaru; how can you be so heartless?"

"Watch, little brother," he instructed.

His amber eyes turned to the girl and widened. As he watched, the bracelets began to glow, washing the entire cave in warm red light. A faint but distinct sound resonated in the air, and the ice sparked. Glowing a bit brighter, the bracelets became gauntlets and the ice crackled and broke away, flying in different directions inside the barrier. Tamahome, Tasuki, and Nuriko watched with wide eyes, and Nuriko thought that Miaka had never looked as beautiful as she did right then, with her arms spread just like a phoenix about to take flight; his love for her grew, and it saddened him that he could never be hers.

Soon it was over, much to the relief of the Suzaku seishi, and Miaka dressed with a scowl, while poor Tamahome sported a very red handprint on his cheek. The two Genbu warriors shared a satisfied look and led her to the Shinzaho- a beautiful bronze necklace set with jewels precious to Hokkan; it sat on a pillow of light turquoise. Hikitsu and Tomite focused on Kagome.

"Sorry, but we need to test you, too."

"I'm not stripping, so don't even think about it!"

"Didn't even cross our minds. No, this is a different test, as Genbu is an earth-bound god. Back away from her, please," Tomite said.

Reluctantly, Inuyasha left her side. Raising his bow, Tomite shot a plain arrow coated in ice to the ceiling of the cave, causing the rocks to loosen and fall.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed as the massive pile fell down towards her.

_'Oh, no! Somebody help me!'_ she thought. _'Inuyasha!'_ Diving to the ground, she covered her head, hoping that it would help preserve her life. Before the rocks could hit, bright green light shot from her petite body and surrounded her, forming a spherical barrier. The rocks disintegrated immediately, becoming fine silt, and within the green glow, Kagome, her eyes closed, straightened and tossed her head, looking ethereal. Then her eyes opened, but instead of the blue-gray hues her friends were used to, they were a glowing green, the same color that Sesshomaru's sign flashed. The glow faded, the barrier disappeared, and she fainted. She had proven herself to be the chosen priestess of Genbu. Sango and Miroku rushed to her.

"How could they?" Miaka asked, within the safety of Tamahome's arms.

"And to their own priestess, too," Nuriko added, surprise coloring his voice.

"Man, they sure are a trusting lot," Tasuki said sarcastically, his amber colored eyes wide with shock.

"How dare you?" Inuyasha seethed, his head bowed down and his hair covering his eyes. A pearl white fang peaked through his snarl-twisted lips. He lifted a hand and cracked his knuckles, the sound reverberating off the cave walls. "What gives you the right?" he growled.

His half-brother added,"I agree; that was cowardly."

"We did what we had to do," Tomite defended.

"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, it's okay. I understand."

Sesshomaru's head twisted a bit and he focused on the girl, waiting.

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked, looking at her, surprise evident in his eyes and on his face.

"If Kutou can send a fake to them," she said, nodding to Miaka, "then who's to say it can't send a fake here, pretending to be the Genbu no Miko? I'm not happy with what they did, but I can't blame them either." She focused on Tomite. "But if you ever do that again, I'll let Inuyasha do something about it. And I highly doubt that Sesshomaru will help you the way he helped Nuriko."

"Don't worry," Tomite said. "It was a one time deal."

"Glad to hear it. Now, where can I get a bow and arrows?"

The two Genbu warriors stared at each other, wondering if she knew that she was supposed to be protected.

Suzaku looked at Genbu. "You need to have a talk with your seishi," he said, grimly.

"It would seem that I do indeed need to have a chat."

"Testing my priestess? Expected. Testing yours? No good."

"Agreed."

The beautiful red-haired god turned from him and morphed into his phoenix form. Hovering a moment, the bird flicked his long red tail feathers into Genbu's face, momentarily obstructing his vision.

"You know," Genbu commented mildly, lifting his hand and gently brushing away the feathers, "I can transform, too."

_'Ah,'_ echoed a voice in his mind. _'But can you fly?'_

Genbu ignored the phoenix, rationalizing to himself that if he ignored the idiot long enough, he'd fly away and leave him in peace. Best laid plans gone to waste, of course.

_'I thought not. Such a pity to be strictly ground-based. It must kill you to be so inferior.'_

Genbu's eyes went wide and filled with fury, turning the color of lime pulp. "What!" he shouted. "Inferior?! I'll show _you_ inferior! Come back here you over-grown, flea bitten, peacock wanna-be!" he cried, diving after the majestic phoenix. He missed by several inches and turned to glare at the flying firebird. He lunged at his transformed brother, who dodged again and sailed out of the observatory, Genbu following hot on his tail, pun intended.

Again the turtle-god dove at this brother, who promptly flitted away, leaving the green-haired god to crash into Byakko, tumbling them both to the hard tiles. The phoenix, looking highly amused, hovered in front of them enticingly. It didn't take the tiger-god long to piece together what was happening. Suzaku had done this to him a hundred years ago. While it served to take Genbu's mind off of present happenings, Byakko was not pleased to be involved in the game, the same way Genbu had been displeased all those years ago. Disentangling himself from his eldest brother, he stood and glared at the firebird, who let out a trill of amusement.

_'Damn bird,'_ he thought. Crouching, he lunged at the bird, transforming into a majestic white tiger, his fur the color of froth found on rapids, devoid of black. The only other color present was the cool cerulean blue of his eyes. The phoenix turned to evade the tiger, showing its tail feathers, which was exactly what Byakko wanted. Twisting his lithe body in midair, the tiger opened his jaws and chomped down where the tail feathers met the rump. The phoenix screeched in pain and Byakko released him, twisting again to land on all four paws. Suzaku crashed to the light blue tiles, losing his transformation in the process, while the tiger-god straightened, resumed his human form and crossed his arms, gaining a look of smug satisfaction on his handsome face, his cerulean eyes aglow.

The phoenix-god sat up and looked at Byakko with a sullen expression similar to that of a child whose elder brother had taken the toy he had been playing with. The god continued his glare as he reached behind him to rub the spot.

"Did you have to do that? It hurt!"

Byakko spat out two glowing red feathers. "That'll teach you to brag about so-called superiority. Next time, remind me to use salt first." With that he walked off.

Picking himself up off the tile, Genbu approached the second-to- youngest and hefted him up by his wrist. "That looked like it hurt," he commented mildly.

"It did. And I can't help but remember that you did something similar a century ago, Genbu."

"Was that me?"

Taiyijan looked down at Seiryuu. "We need popcorn," she told him.

The dragon smiled at her and then looked puzzled. "What's that?" he asked, his humanoid head forming where the dragon's head had been and his body morphing back into his human form. He propped his chin on his fist and looked at Taiyijan curiously waiting for her to explain.

Taiyijan grumbled to herself about dragons not being up to date with the times.

Nakago looked around the cloth interior of his tent and frowned. Something was off, he knew. A balance had shifted. One of the assassins he'd deployed to Hokkan to keep an eye on things had come back with interesting news. Ashitare had done his job…to an extent. He'd been told to get rid of the Suzaku no Miko, but he'd only gotten Nuriko. Still, one less to worry about later when his plan went into action. It seemed that Hokkan had acquired a strangely dressed woman… and equally strange companions. The Suzaku no Miko had the first Shinzaho. Not that it mattered anyhow; it wouldn't prove to be too much trouble retrieving it. Ashitare, however, was dead, and the assassin had told him that Nuriko had walked into the cave with the Suzaku no Miko alive. This little bit of information did not escape Nakago's notice, and the assassin wasn't sure how it had happened; his sight had been blocked by something that he couldn't explain. He'd said it felt like a weight pressing down on his eyelids, forcing them to close so he couldn't see. When the pressure was gone and he could see again, Nuriko was up and about.

Nakago settled himself in a chair. He could only assume that there was a new priestess for Hokkan, and considering that Kutou was planning to invade them, it served to assume that a priestess would be chosen despite Hokkan not having any seishi any longer. But if his suspicions according to what the assassin had reported were correct, then Genbu had not only chosen a priestess from another world, but several seishi. He could find out. All he had to do was the same thing that Genbu had done before he chose her; it was the same thing that all four gods did when they went to choose a new priestess. And if he stayed in her soul for a long enough time… well, he could control her, to an extent.

Closing his eyes, he evened his breathing and allowed his spirit to leave his body, connected only to his consciousness by a thin thread that was like a black widow's silk, strong, but fragile if enough pressure was exerted to destroy it. His spirit took the form of the god that he now served, and hewaited patiently for the mysterious young lady to exit the cave. Good thing he couldn't be seen, because if he could, the predatory gleam in his cold eyes would have signaled to anyone that he wasn't there to become a pet.

The gleam intensified as he watched her walk out of the cave, a quiver of arrows hanging at her back, and a bow in hand. She turned and smiled at the silver-haired man who carried an over-stuffed yellow bag over his right shoulder, his mouth set in a scowl. Were those puppy-dog ears that sat on top of his head? It couldn't be. Behind those two, another who was taller and greatly resembled the one carrying the bag walked out. Nakago didn't take the time to examine him, and he almost missed his gold eyes sweeping around and landing on him for a second, then going on.

Had he been seen? He wasn't sure. He shouldn't have been, but who knew what these newcomers could do. He certainly didn't know, but he looked forward to finding out. Perhaps they would prove to be amusing challenges, unlike the Suzaku warriors. Speaking of which, there was Nuriko, and Ashitare was most certainly dead. He was certain that the girl who had come out first knew what had happened, and when he went through her, he would learn what she knew. He shot towards her, visible for a mere half second as a bright flash, before losing his corporeal form and becoming intangible.

Kagome turned and smiled at Inuyasha as he hauled her enormous bag out of the cave, despite his snarling and scowling. She knew that he really didn't mind carrying it, and she was truly grateful to have the weight off of her back. She opened her mouth to say something, but a feeling rippled through her, a feeling that wasn't balanced, but evil, spiteful…even sad, and it was hurtling right at her. Her eyes dilated, becoming a stormy ocean-blue color as she saw a small dragon flying towards her.

_…Somewhere in a hidden memory _

_Images float before my eyes…_

Instinct kicked in, along with the memory of what Tsubaki had tried to do to her and her near failure to rid herself of the powerful curse, almost destroying Inuyasha in the process. _'Not again,' _she thought. _'I won't ever let something like that happen to me or anyone I care about again!'_ Her power, not Genbu's, flared up and swirled around her, the pink and white hues sparkling dangerously. Inuyasha quickly moved away from her and Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks, watching her cautiously and waiting. Sango just stared, glad that she wasn't holding her boomerang in her hand. Watching Kagome's aura like that was an event that demanded respect and caution; she was sure her hand would go lax on her boomerang causing it to fall and possibly hit someone. Miroku also stared at the priestess, but the hand holding his staff tightened and he began to scan the area, looking for threats. Whatever it was, he could sense it, but he couldn't see it; he brought the staff to lie horizontally, waiting. They watched the priestess raise her bow.

"No more! No more curses! No more trying to control me! No more trying to find out if you _can_ control me. No more spells, no more miasma. For once, just leave me alone!" she cried, swinging her bow like a baseball bat, and hitting the dragon specter with unerring accuracy. It didn't matter that she was the only one who could see it.

Nakago slammed back into his body, the force of the impact sending him back into the ground; his head thumped back into the hard-packed earth, adding to his already pounding headache. How had she done that? She'd babbled about a curse, and then, the next thing he knew, he was flying through the air and then into his body as it toppled off the chair and onto the hellishly cold snow.

Really though, he thought, his baby blue eyes focusing on the tent ceiling, what interested him the most was that power of hers. That hadn't been Genbu's power; it came from her, not her patron god. It wasn't as focused as it would have been had she been formally trained. He could tell that she was still floundering a bit, but when it came to protecting herself… it was a good thing that she'd only hit him with the bow, that there had been no physical contact. If she'd used her hand to deflect him…he might not be here; she was that powerful. If he could get a hold of that power… get a hold of her, perhaps even train her…it would work to Kutou's advantage.

A picture of the man who had cold gold eyes popped into his head. There was no expression on that beautiful face, but in the eyes, ah, there was the expression, the expression that said, 'try anything and die.' That man was most certainly not Tamahome; toying with him would not be wise. If that man meant to be her protector, then he wouldn't be able to get close enough. Unless he could turn him away from the girl? Oh, the possibilities, he knew. There were many with this situation. And all of it was interrupted when Yui walked into his tent.

"Lady Yui. What can I do for you?"

"Are you all right?"

"Yes."

"Why are you in the snow?" she asked, taking in the toppled chair and not commenting on it.

Because he couldn't think of a suitable excuse, he merely stayed silent. "Lady Yui, the Suzaku no Miko has probably retrieved the Shinzaho already. We should make ready to greet her and get it from her."

She nodded. Nakago reflected on how ridiculously easy it had been to make her enemies with the Suzaku no Miko and her group. When she called upon Seiryuu, Nakago had no doubt that she would give him one of the wishes. It was his goal, his one reason for serving her endlessly and patiently.

"I don't think I need to tell you that if you get the Shinzaho first, then you can summon Seiryuu. You could wish for Tamahome to be yours," he told her, his voice low and suggestive.

She nodded to him and left the tent—ridiculously easy indeed. But he frowned as a situation occurred to him. There was a chance, albeit a slim one, that the Suzaku no Miko could convince Yui of the truth of the matter- the entire matter. In fact, it was even possible that the Suzaku schiseishi, at least the ones that had brains, had quite possibly figured out what he wanted. Perhaps not down to the letter, but it was certainly possible they had a general idea. That would be bad, especially if Yui were convinced of the- what she considered the 'so-called' truth. But it was a remote possibility that probably wouldn't happen. Still, it was better to get the Shinzaho at any cost and have her summon Seiryuu as quickly as possible. Nothing else would be acceptable. Now to meet the newest additions to Hokkan.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, his rough voice full of concern.

"I saw something," she said.

"A dragon," Sesshomaru said.

She nodded. "You got it. Wait, you saw it, Sesshomaru?"

He simply looked at her, and Kagome frowned at him.

"Now wait," she said to him. "I know your sense of smell is better than Inuyasha's, but why were you able to see it? I know why I could."

His eyes traveled down to the sword at his hip. "Tenseiga," he said, needlessly.

Kagome looked at the blade and simply nodded, knowing that she didn't understand what exactly Tenseiga was capable of. Miaka stepped up to Kagome.

"Oh! We haven't been introduced yet! I'm Miaka Yuuki," she said, smiling and holding her hand out to Kagome. "The Suzaku no Miko."

Kagome smiled and took her hand, shaking it. "Kagome Higurashi, Genbu no Miko, apparently."

"Kagome Higurashi? Of the Higurashi shrine?"

"That's me."

"Wow! Your illnesses are legendary!"

"What?" Kagome asked, horrified. "Who've you talked to?"

"Umm… Houjo's a good friend. He says that you're always missing class because you're sick.

"Well… what a small world!" _'Very small.'_

"But you don't look sick," Miaka said, looking at her suspiciously.

"It's a long story," she said, throwing her hand to the back of her head and giving her best innocent look. When Miaka continued to give her a look that spoke what she thought of that, she turned back to her group. She noticed Miroku going over to Nuriko.

"Yes?" Nuriko asked him.

The lecherous monk grabbed Nuriko's hand in earnest. "Has anyone told you, Miss, that you're very beautiful?"

Nuriko's face showed shock, to put it mildly.

"Would you consider bearing my children, fair lady?"

Nuriko drew his fist back and punched Miroku in the face sending him flying. "I'm not that easy," he said, "and in case you couldn't tell, I'm a guy."

Miroku raised his head, his eyes unfocused. "Just my luck," he said, before slipping into unconsciousness.

"Why didn't he ask me?" Miaka complained.

Everyone just stared at her. Miroku was up in heartbeat and in front of her on one knee.

"Your wish is my command. Fair lady, will you consider bearing my children?"

The Hiraikotsu descended before Tamahome could make a move. "You don't have to ask everyone, monk."

Shippo's eyes opened, and he blinked and sat up, expecting to find Kagome, but instead finding an empty hut. How much time had passed, he wondered. He didn't know.

"Kagome?" he called, tentatively, his voice weak. "Kagome?" he called, stronger this time. "Kagome? Inuyasha? Miroku? Is anybody here?" he called. They wouldn't have left him behind, would they? Even Inuyasha, whom he argued with constantly, wouldn't be that cruel.

"Shippo?" Kaede asked, walking into her hut.

"Lady Kaede! I can't find Kagome anywhere!"

"No?" she asked. "But she was in here a mere moment ago. Where could she have gone? I would have seen her had she left."

"I don't know. Kagome started to read from this book, though," Shippo told her, picking up the bright red book that was almost as big as he was.

"A book?" she said. "Let me see it."

The fox cub handed over the book to Kaede and watched the priestess rifle through its pages. She gasped.

"Lady Kaede?" he asked, leaping over to her side.

"This book has no words!"

"But that can't be true," Shippo told her. "Kagome started reading from it."

A frown etched onto her features, Kaede turned the book to the beginning and began to read: "The maiden stared at her lecherous protector who had just asked Nuriko, a Suzaku schiseishi to bear his children."

"That sounds like Miroku," Shippo commented, idly.

"Aye, it does, Shippo." Studying the book, Kaede turned it over to the front cover and opened it there. Her eye widened and she gasped again.

"Lady Kaede?" Shippo asked, jumping over to sit on her thigh. "What does it say?" he asked.

"This is the tale of the Genbu no Miko, the special girl brought to the world of the four gods to save Hokkan from certain doom…" The passage went on to describe the Genbu schiseishi that had been brought from the priestess's world as well.

Kaede and Shippo looked at each other, and then back at the book.

"You don't think, Lady Kaede, that this book pulled her into it?"

"I don't know, Shippo. But that's what this seems like."

"Is there anything we can do?"

"I know not. It does not feel evil. The only thing we can do now is read on."

Nodding, the fox cub settled himself onto Kaede's lap and listened to her voice as she read the book. He began to pray to whatever god was listening that his foster mother would survive.

Kagome sat on a rock and focused on her warriors, trying to ignore the biting wind and the freezing snow; she'd almost convinced herself that she was back in Tokyo for the winter. "Does anyone have any suggestions on what we should do now?"

"Why don't you come to Konan?" Miaka suggested. "I'm sure that we can find something to help you there. Besides, it's warmer in Konan."

Kagome looked at Tomite and Hikitsu. "What do you two think?"

"Eh?" Hikitsu asked.

"You guys are residents of this world. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Sango, Kirara, Miroku, and I are not. What do you think?"

"I think," Tomite said, "that we should focus on finding the last seishi. We don't have the time for leisure trips."

Hikitsu sighed, causing them to look at him. An impish smile crossed his handsome features. "I've always wanted to see Konan."

Tomite blinked. "I don't know you," he said, resolutely turning and focusing on the white landscape that surrounded him. A snowball hit his hat and caused it to fall off his head. Another ball hit his unprotected head, and he whipped around to glare at Hikitsu. "Stop that!" he growled. Another snowball hit him square in the face, the implied threat going unheeded. The dark-haired seishi dove at his fair-haired partner.

"I thought you didn't know me?" Hikitsu asked sticking his tongue out at his comrade playfully, his eye twinkling. Tomite held him down with one hand and held a snowball in his other.

"Did I say that?" he asked. He mashed the frozen ball in Hikitsu's face. "Must have slipped my mind. Of course, now you're unrecognizable, so I guess that I don't know you after all."

"Uh… guys, I thought you might like to know: we're going to Konan. And if you could stop your reunion games, we could get moving," Sango said.

Song used: "All Soul's Night"- Loreena McKennit.

Dun, dun, dun-dun! Kind of a cliffhanger. What happens on their way to Konan? What happens when they're at Konan? Wacky things, so stay tuned!

Dragon of Sesshomaru- Nuriko and Miroku for you! Hope you liked it!

Nytingale- I'm happy Inuyasha and Kenshin didn't kill each other as well. Which story was that, again? The familiarity of the name Okuda will be touched upon in the next chapter- give Kagome a bit of time to adjust

Profiler120- Hey, you! Another chapter for you! I think I told you the relationship between god and priestess as I understand it, right? If not, as near as I can tell, it's a symbiotic relationship. The priestess is the vessel and as a reward, I guess, she can use his powers three times. Drawback? If the priestess doesn't have a strong enough will, she gets devoured. The only way I could explain that, is to say that, yes, it hurts to use that power and human bodies are frail. They're not meant to have that much power bottled inside and running through them, so if the priestess can disregard the pain- no small feat that- I think it would prove her sense of will. Yui unfortunately, was devoured, Miaka was opposite. Talk to you soon!

If anyone is wondering about the silk sash and why I made it silk- it's a very warm fabric. Trust me, living in Florida for years with high eighty to ninety degree weather taught me that silk is not good to wear in the heat.

Again, thanks to TitianWren for her beautiful beta work. Check her work out, all. And profiler120, and Lavender Brown. See you all next chapter!


	4. First Fight

Chapter Four: The First Fight

Well, not for the Suzaku group, it isn't. Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad that you all are enjoying this story. Personally, I like it too. As ever, thanks to TitianWren for her beta work and for allowing me to use a sentence that she came up with when I was unable to make the original ones work. heaps her inbox with chocolates and cookies

And don't forget to check out her story "Rising Sun," and Lavender Valentine's "Taisho's Darling."

Pairings may start to become evident here, but if I'm as subtle as I think I am- you probably won't realize it. Of course, if you do, feel free to e-mail me, or leave it in the review. I have to say though, that my favorite part of chapter three was the part when Suzaku was bitten by Byakko- that little scene that started between Genbu and Suzaku, and then escalated to him being bitten by the tiger.

Also… _looks around_ I kind of lied… I'm sorry! But this will actually be an IY/Kag fic. Let me explain why. I was thinking about how I would allow the feelings of the two characters, Sesshomaru and Kagome escalate to the point where they fell in love while trying to keep them in character. And I realized something. There's no way, with a story like this for me to do that without it being like Miaka and Tamahome. Besides, Inuyasha loves Kagome and now that Kikyo is far away in another world, he can use the time to reflect- or so I intend to make him. I intend to make him realize how much he loves and needs Kagome, so this will be a Kagome/Inuyasha fic. I'm sorry to all who wanted Sess/Kag- but in the magnitude of this story, it just isn't feasible. Instead, my beta-reader the awesome TitianWren has requested Sesshomaru to be paired with Kagura, and since I plan for Genbu to use her in a scheme of sorts, which will be revealed in chapter five, this pairing works exceptionally well!

**…….**

Mrs. Higurashi watched her daughter swing her bow at the small blue dragon that flew towards her. It impacted with unerring accuracy and she felt a wave of pity wash through her for the creature that was hit with that weapon. A shiver snaked its way down her spine causing her to curl into herself to try and contain the feeling of cold. She felt fear. Not of her child, no, but _for_ her child; she was afraid for her daughter more than ever now that she'd been pulled into the book-world

_'I didn't know she was so powerful. I knew of her incredibly strong will, but I didn't know she was quite so powerful. And I don't think that she got it from her grandfather.'_ But still she feared for her first-born. _'I'm a mother, after all,'_ she reasoned, feeling a bit more reassured. _'How many times has Souta told me that I needn't worry for him, and yet I do? I can't help that. I carried her, gave her life, raised her- I've__done all those things for Souta as well. I simply can't help it,' _she thought to herself, looking down at the little turtle that busied itself by walking around and sniffing the small gray towel she'd spread on the quilt of her king-sized bed. She stared at it intently. "You know, for a turtle, you move incredibly fast. Are you sure you're a real turtle? You're acting more like a puppy."

Said creature matched her suspicious look with a droll one, and she giggled, stretching out onto her stomach. Reaching out a long, supple index finger, she began to gently stroke the shell of her newest addition to the family. The turtle stopped its sniffing, seemingly enjoying her ministrations.

_'I wonder what curse she was talking about.'_

She wasn't sure if she wanted to know. Her daughter was generally very private about the happenings in the Feudal Era, and this was probably one story she'd have to coax out of her. Heaving a bored sigh, she wondered what the turtle's master was up to.

"Tell me," she said conversationally to the turtle, "can you show me your master?"

The tiny creature's cute little tail curled out and waited patiently for her touch. Her index finger stopped its rhythmic stroke and pressed the small appendage. Instantly, the turtle's shell began to function as a movie projector. Her breath caught as a distinguished face came into view and paused; he really was stunning, his fine features looking as if they'd been carved from marble. She studied his beautiful face as he helped an equally striking man down a sky-blue hallway. The red-haired man had red wings that stuck out of his back,captivating her with the way they seemed to move of their own accord. But her gaze was drawn back to the green-haired turtle god… only because he wasn't limping.

When he finally reappeared in what she assumed was his room, she reached out to try and trace his face; her hand passed right through the image. "He can't see me," she said, sadly.

He seemed to look around, and then his grass-green eyes seemed to pin her down and see into her soul. "On the contrary, my dear," he replied.

**………**

_'We can't take the ship they came with?' _Kagome wondered for the umpteenth time. After they'd decided to go to Konan, Inuyasha had found Ashitare and pronounced him still alive, but had remedied that a few seconds later with Tetsusaiga. Then they were on their way towards Konan, on foot. Kagome wasn't a stranger to walking, not with Inuyasha and his ever-ongoing quest for the Shikon shards and Naraku's death. But…it was _cold_! Poor Kirara couldn't carry them all — that was too much, way too much. In fact, the tiny fire cat was currentlyriding on Sango's shoulder, the snow being too much for her to walk in. _'And of course, I don't think I'd ever get Sesshomaru to agree to carry one of us,' _Kagome thought, tossing a not so discreet glare at the back of Sesshomaru's silvery head.

She noticed that all the others who were on their way to Konan kept their distance of the demon lord, except Inuyasha who kept about a foot away to his right. She frowned; there was no need to feed his ego —he was capable of doing that himself without help. Speeding up, she caught up with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, planting herself on the full demon's left. Inuyasha gave her a quizzical glance, and then grinned as he caught up with his brother. Sango and Miroku shared a half glance, then hurried to catch up with their comrades and Inuyasha's half brother.

Sesshomaru spared the girl he had sworn to protect the briefest of glances after the demon slayer and cursed monk caught up. Her resolute attitude permeated her scent; she wasn't going to let him walk at the head of the group with what she presumed was impudence on his part. She considered them a group, but it wouldn't be this way outside of the book; he could tolerate it for now, he supposed.

**………**

Naraku's normal frown deepened, becoming ferocious on his handsome face, making him look like the bloodthirsty monster he was in actuality. He couldn't find any of them- not Kagome, the equally powerful reincarnation of Kikyo; not that worthless half-breed Inuyasha; nor the cold, arrogant Sesshomaru, Sango, or that damned monk that soughthis head on a platter; he couldn't find Kagura, either. Where had that damned hell-spawned bitch of a wind demoness gone? And how dare she leave without his permission! But what angered him most was that he couldn't for the life of him figure out who had helped her. Neither Inuyasha nor Sesshomaru had the power to block him, Naraku. And someone was either keeping her hidden, or was helping her, somehow.

It wasn't Kagome, and he was sure that it wasn't Kikyo- the dead priestess would be more apt to kill Kagura just because she was a part of him. Besides, neither of them had that sort of power. It could be the sword that Sesshomaru had in a sheath; Naraku did not know what it was capable of. It most certainly wasn't Tetsusaiga, or Tokijin, that much he knew for a fact. He glared at Kanna, but the void incarnation did not so much as blink at him. "All right, Kanna. Show me Kikyo's whereabouts."

The void demon looked down at her mirror and brought the lovely face of the dead priestess up and then held the mirror up for Naraku to watch. The priestess wasn't doing anything of interest, just tending to the sick and wounded as she always did when she wasn't trying to kill Inuyasha or disrupt him. _'Pathetic!'_ he thought, reliving the past_. 'She could be so much more- could have been. Instead, she chose this life, and that worthless hanyou! Wretched creature!'_

And yet, he dared not send anything after her. Kikyo was powerful and would surely destroy what he sent. The only thing that had almost worked was that altered shinidamachuu that stole souls from the corpse, rather than supply her with them. But of course, Inuyasha just _had_ to show up to save his precious priestess, like a good little puppy. Naraku snarled at her image and lifted his hand, slapping the mirror away from his view, banishing her picture. Kanna stood there, unemotional; it was like she'd expected his outburst, and perhaps she had. He stood and stalked away from the child demoness, not caring to look into her eyes and see what he did not want to see- the wisdom that he was, bit by bit, losing his creations to wanted freedom. Even Kohaku, that wretched slave, could not forget his sister's face, no matter what spells and tricks Naraku played with his mind.

_'And I still cannot find Kagura. I cannot sense her, either. She's not in this world and is being protected by something more powerful than myself. And I cannot break that level of magic- I have tried and failed. And yet, I will find who has done this, and I will make that one part of my body!'_ The half demon's chilling laugh rang out in the darkened room as the sadistic monster eased himself down beside the window he favored- the east one, overlooking the lands of the body he stole,as well as the garden where he'd buried Sango and Kohaku. Bending his right leg, he propped his arm on the raised knee and watched the sun set, the plot to steal the power that shielded Kagura forming in his mind.

**………**

_'I've been looking forever, it seems,'_ Kagura thought to herselfwith growing annoyance. She guided the feather she rode upon lower so that she could see the ground with ease and not worry about being seen by humans- she didn't think they'd understand a person flying around on a feather the size of a boat. _'And yet, I can't give up. I simply must find Kagome. Genbu,'_ she prayed, _'help me find her!'_

She shivered at the strange sensation that seemed to pour from her right arm. _'It's like liquid heat,'_ she thought. Reaching her left hand up, she pulled the heavy cotton material away from her pulsing appendage and looked at it. A green sign pulsed there with the intensity of a miniature sun. She glanced at it, even tried to move her muscles so that she could get a better glimpse of it. "Rooftop"- the kanji spelled out "rooftop." This had to be her seishi sign. Titling her head to the side, her red eyes reflected her puzzlement of what this meant. On a hunch, she turned the feather away from the present northeast direction she headed in and watched the sign grow dull and lifeless. A pointer that would lead her to Kagome! At last! With renewed conviction, she turned her feather around and headed in the direction she'd originally been traveling.

**………**

Yui sat alone inside the carriage as it rattled along, driven by Miboshi, the dark priest. Nakago had assured her that the Suzaku no Miko and company were traveling by foot and that they would easily overtake them. And once they did, they'd get the Shinzaho. It would have been easier for them to just take it from Miaka inside the cave, but Nakago had nixed that idea from the beginning, telling the assembled group that even he couldn't beat Hikitsu and Tomite.

_'Their only advantage is that they're dead,'_ Yui thought, dispassionately. _'If they were alive, they'd be no problem for Nakago.' _Or so she hoped. Not much was known about the Genbu schiseishi. She frowned as she thought about the disturbing news she'd overheard Nakago tell Soi and Tomo- that Nuriko was alive, despite Ashitare having obviously killed him. And where was Ashitare? Surely Nuriko couldn't have killed him. _'On the other hand, Nuriko's strength could well surpass Nakago's. Brute strength, that is.' _She'd heard of what Nuriko could accomplish, and it was frightening, to put it plainly.

Nakago came riding up beside her window. "One of the scouts has just reported seeing them. Be prepared, Lady Yui, to get the Shinzaho."

"Of course."

Nakago fell back to join the rest of the troops and signaled to them: spread out and surround.

**………**

Sesshomaru sensed it first, which was rather odd for him since he generally smelled things before they appeared. But he sensed it- a tingle that danced up his spine and caused Tokijin to pulse; he smelled it next- the smell of horses, horse sweat, and humans. Inuyasha sensed it a second after him and then smelled it; Miroku and Chichiri both felt it at the same time: danger. Chichiri's spine stiffened as he stopped his walking and turned around to face behind him, effectively halting Tamahome and Tasuki who were following him; the rings of his staff jingled warningly. It seemed that an army was closing in and Chichiri had a nasty feeling of which army it was.

"Chichiri?" Miaka asked.

"Inuyasha, what's coming?" Kagome asked. She knew better than to ask what was wrong-- they smelled something coming and she knew from Inuyasha's tense stance that it wasn't anything good.

"An army," he growled. As soon as he'd spoken those words, the horses galloped into view and came towards them from all angles, surrounding and trapping them. Inuyasha snarled as he looked at the grim and leering faces of the soldiers and put his arm around Kagome's shoulders, drawing her closer to him.

**………**

Her arm and shoulder began to throb; she clutched at it and squeezed gently to try and rid herself of the pain. She peered down at the ground and cursed when she realized she was too high up to see anything. Grasping the feather's thin shaft, she guided it towards the ground. She felt a sharp tingle from her sign dance through her body, and she ground her teeth together. Kagome, she had to get to Kagome; her priestess was in danger. She blinked, wondering how she knew that, then decided to chalk it up to the fact that as a warrior of Genbu, she was bonded somehow with her priestess. As she urged her feather to go faster, she marveled at how accepting she was of this- a bond with a girl Naraku wanted dead and how she, Kagura was free of him while she was here, all because she'd agreed to become a warrior on a whim borne of desperation. She put a moratorium on her thoughts-- she could ponder them later. Her priority was Kagome.

**………**

Previous emperors of the Tai Dynasty were well known for sequestering themselves when they needed privacy for activities such as worrying, and Jian-Tai was no exception. He currently sat on the floor in a shadowed room, the sunlight blocked out by the heavy curtains that covered every window; a lantern that was kept low in the farthest corner of the room provided the only light. He was surrounded by nothing but pillows- his secret fetish. Only Kai-Mei knew of his obsession for the squishy, comfortable, decorative furniture accessories. She'd even been so kind as to make one for him: a replica of their patron god. This particular pillow, made of dark green silk and stuffed with down feathers, was decorated with an embroidered black snake that curled around its midsection, brown embroidery of intricate circles and curls on its shell. It sat across his lap, his elbows digging into the unadorned belly side, the black button eyes facing the ceiling. Ever since Kai-Mei had told him that Genbu had chosen a new priestess, he had finally allowed himself to hope. Perhaps now the situation wasn't as dire as it had been. And yet, like any good emperor, he worried.

_'I worry for this new priestess I've not yet met or laid eyes on. I worry for her as much as I worry for my people.' _

Reaching out a long, slender-fingered hand, he ran an index pad over the rolled up parchment paper sitting a few inches from his left. He couldn't read in the dark- despite the lantern it was still too dark for reading- but he didn't need to read the scroll-- he knew the contents by heart. It was Namame's scroll, one of the many that the Genbu schiseishi had written and sent home as an on-going redaction of his adventures with the Genbu no Miko and the other seishi. _'Two hundred years ago my great grandfather protected the Genbu no Miko. He loved her dearly and was crushed when she went back to her world. I wonder, what is this new priestess like? I hope she is stronger in will than her predecessor.' _He prayed to his grandfather that he approved of this latest priestess, and to the former miko that her spirit harbored no ill will towards the new.

"I thought I'd find you here." Kai-Mei's sultry contralto floated across the room to his ears.

He turned his head and peered over his shoulder, watching the mystic half-walk, half-stumble across the room to him. "They're just pillows, Kai-Mei."

"Yes, I know, but I feel as if I'm going to stub my toe on something." This room was kept dark on his orders. It was his refuge from the world when he needed to be alone. It was one of the most solitary, crepuscular rooms in the palace besides the dungeons. Nothing adorned the walls: the only decorations besides the myriads of pillows were the curtains- heavy things made of the finest black velvet from Sairou.

Half-turning, he held his hand out to her and she grabbed it gratefully once she came within reach. With his hand guiding her, she reached his side and sat down, picking up the scroll as she lowered herself to the ground, tucking her long legs underneath her. He let go of her hand.

"What brings you here?"

She looked at him contemplatively. He really was a beautiful man. His features were extremely delicate, almost feminine, but his lips were firm and sculpted and his nose aristocratic- they alone saved him from looking too much like a woman. And his hair: most citizens of Hokkan had black hair or gray-white. Very few true citizens had his color: a deep mahogany brown with gold and red highlights; it was long, trailing down to the floor they sat on and sitting around him in skeins of liquid silk. She didn't think that any of his advisors knew how long it was; he generally hid it. She couldn't see his eyes in the poor light, but they were green-- she fancied that they were like their god's. She'd been privileged once to walk in on him without a shirt. Her cheeks still flushed crimson at the memory. His body was honed from years of sword work and martial arts and the every day common things he shouldn't do, or have done, but did.

"Why have you come, Kai-Mei?"

"I have bad news," she said, focusing on the trail his long tunic made around him. She avoided looking up at all costs, knowing she'd be powerless to stop her dark eyes from resting on the beautiful skin displayed by the tunic's long slits. Her black hair fell over her shoulders, obscuring her features, the darkness hiding her blush from just thinking about it. The lone lantern flickered slightly and Jian-Tai frowned.

"What news?"

"The Genbu no Miko," she began, but fell silent biting her lip, not sure how he would take the news.

"Spare me your dramas, Kai-Mei. Just tell me."

"I'm sorry," she said, softly. "The Genbu no Miko is on her way to Konan as we speak."

He blinked- Kai-Mei thought this was bad news; actually, it wasn't bad at all! He'd been meaning to send word to Konan with a request for an alliance against Kutou. If the Genbu no Miko was there, or heading there, then it was possible he could catch up with her and meet her and the new seishi. And if she got there before him, it wouldn't matter anyhow. His reason for going was to discuss with Saihitei the possibility of becoming allies.

He stood, and the mystic scrambled quickly to her feet. He looked at her and said, "Gather your things, Kai-Mei. You're coming with me. I want you at the stables in one hour."

"Yes, your majesty."

He left, his ankle-length tunic fluttering with his movements. She stretched her arms above her head, watching him stride through the door as he went to make their preparations. She frowned. What if the Genbu no Miko was a fake? She knew very well that the emperor was dragging her along to prove to him beyond a doubt that the miko in question was genuine. What would they do if she wasn't?

(A/N- An even BIGGER thanks to my beta-reader TitianWren for allowing me to use her sentence: She avoided looking up at all costs, knowing she'd be powerless to stop her dark eyes from resting on the beautiful skin displayed by the tunic's long slits.)

**………**

Sango frowned at the army that had them penned in. Her body was tense, her hand holding the hiraikotsu in a way that she could easily fling it off her back at the men if she needed to. So far, they hadn't attacked, just sat there waiting. She wasn't looking forward to finding out what they were waiting for, but something reassured her that it wasn't Naraku. _'Gods be praised,' _Sango thought. _'Genbu too. But I have the bad feeling that whatever is coming isn't any better than him.'_ She moved closer to Miroku, feeling naturally comfortable near the man who was generally her fighting comrade…no matter how perverted he was the rest of the time. The neighing of horses and their gallops caught her attention; more were coming. Sango narrowed her eyes at the carriage that stopped just outside of the circle of men. Her hand tightened on the strap that was tied onto her boomerang.

"Nakago!" she heard.

She glanced over at Tamahome, who had a furious expression on his face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here, you bastard?" Tasuki snapped.

The man in question paid no attention to the hemmed-in group. Calmly dismounting, he walked over to the carriage. Sango watched him with a warrior's appreciation at his grace and power. A small pang in her heart caused her eyes to mist. Her father had moved like that. She blinked back the coming tears, shaking her head lightly. Now was not the time for her to become teary-eyed; she could do that when the battle was done and they were on their way again. Grasping the handle, the blond-haired man opened the carriage door and held a hand out to the person inside. A dainty hand grasped it and a short, sandy blond-haired girl descended, her body garbed against the cold.

"Yui-chan!" Miaka shouted.

_'Yui,'_ Kagome thought. _'Our enemy, the Seiryuu no Miko. She will defend the land Kutou while it seeks to destroy, and I can't let her do any harm to Hokkan.' _

"Miaka." The newcomer drawled the name out coldly, as if it offended her. She looked around. "Where's Ashitare?"

"Dead," Tamahome said, flatly.

She looked at him and then at Nuriko. "Don't tell me you killed him," she said to him.

"I wish," Nuriko retorted. "But no. Instead, he killed me. But he is dead."

"I don't believe you."

"It's true," Inuyasha said. "I killed him myself."

She turned her cold blue eyes on him. "You couldn't have."

"I did. You didn't think I'd let him live to attack us, or run back to you with his tail between his legs, did you? Stupid," he said.

"Watch yourself," she told him, bristling at the insult.

"Keh. Girl, you don't scare me."

Yui ignored him and focused on Miaka. "Miaka, give me the Shinzaho and you'll walk out of here alive." With the exception of Tamahome. She'd be keeping him for herself.

"No, Yui-chan," she said, shaking her head. "Can't you see you're being used?"

The Priestess of Seiryuu sighed- this _again_? She was tired of it. "Now, Miaka, or I give the order."

"Then give the order if it'll make you happy! Go ahead, order them to kill me! You still won't get the Shinzaho!"

"Enough!" Kagome said, halting the impending war between them. She focused on her adversary. "You can't have the Shinzaho. I told my seishi to give it to Miaka. It's not for you."

"Who are you?" Yui asked, focusing on her for the first time.

"Kagome Higurashi, Genbu no Miko."

_This was the newest priestess, then,_ Yui thought, as she studied Kagome. Blue-black hair that fell freely to her shoulder blades, large, oval, blue-gray eyes, not overly tall, but taller than Miaka. Her slender body was honed and fit, telling Nakago and the other warriors that she'd been in battle before, unlike the other two priestesses. She held her bow for ready use. Yui would have been a fool to mistake the steel in her eyes for anything other than what it was. She motioned Miboshi forward. "Get the Shinzaho," she said.

"Your Eminence," Miboshi said. He looked at them, smiling his evil little smile. "I am the Seiryuu schiseishi Miboshi." Still smiling, he summoned his monsters to attack the two opposing priestesses.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and darted her out of harm's way while Hikitsu sent ice serpents to try and freeze the monsters, Tomite's arrows following suit. They didn't work. The monsters managed to remain unaffected by the ice thrown at them. Miboshi's grin deepened. Inuyasha went next.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" he cried, charging with his deadly claws fixed on the serpentine creatures of pure dark power.

One of them chomped down on his leg and shook him around, effectively stopping him. Miboshi laughed. "That was foolish," the dark priest said.

Growling, Inuyasha punched it, or tried to. Electricity flew into him from the bite and the contact, making him scream. The Suzaku group stood helpless while Chichiri was trying valiantly to vanquish serpentsto no avail. Miroku clutched his hand and gripped his rosary as he watched Sango's boomerang sail clear through the creatures. She caught it smoothly as it rounded back to her, making Nakago's eyes spark with interest at both of them. Miroku dared not uncover the kaazana. Not with Inuyasha still within the monster's grip. Before his purple eyes could swing to Sesshomaru, an arrow surrounded by white holy power sped past all of them and straight to the serpents, destroying them, narrowly missing Inuyasha and causing Nakago's interest to increase. The hanyou fell to the ground with a thud. Kagome lowered her bow.

"Watch where you're shooting that thing!" he screamed.

"Well, I'm sorry! I got you down, didn't I? Next time, I'll leave you there!" she yelled back.

"Bitch!"

"Sit!"

Miroku sighed. They were at it again. Then he grinned; they were both safe.

_'Her power didn't show this time,'_ Nakago thought, watching her yell at the demon in the snow and him shout right back at her. _'No, it did show. Just not the same way it showed when she hit me. It showed with the arrow. It was an extension of herself. Interesting.' _

**………**

She was almost on top of them. She watched as the short-haired girl motioned to the only other woman with her. The wind carried her introduction up to Kagura's ears. Soi, a Seiryuu seishi. She was a weather witch, just like her. She was Kagura's.

**………**

The wind picked up as Soi readied her lightning attack. Heavy, dank storm clouds filled the sky and blocked the sun, increasing the cold temperature as freezing winds whipped around the helpless idiots in front of her. They'd have the Shinzaho in no time. She smiled as most of them shivered. Then she felt something shift, and frowned. Something was wrong; the wind was no longer obeying her. Warm winds from the south and desert west were flowing in and pushing away the cold winds of the north that she'd called. She looked up as someone descended from the sky, landing in front of her intended targets, a closed fan in her right hand.

"Kagura!" Miroku cried. What more could happen? Was she friend or foe? What ever was he thinking? Foe, naturally!

She nodded to Soi. "I am Kagura, the wind witch and the last of the Genbu schiseishi," she said, pulling her right sleeve down to expose the glowing green mark on the upper part of her right arm.

Soi nodded back. "Soi."

"Yes, I know. I heard you." She looked around at the soldiers that surrounded them. Time to get rid of them at least so that the others could get Kagome away. Opening her fan, she ignored the tensing of Inuyasha and the others. She raised her fragile weapon so that it was just barely above her head. Swiftly, she brought it down to her left shoulder in a sharp curve. "Wind-blades' dance!" she cried.

Before the Seiryuu warriors could blink, the surrounding army and horses were dead- decapitated and mutilated. Soi gawked at her- how had she done that? Nakago blinked; had he imagined that? Closing his eyes, he opened them slowly. No change in scenery. Looking at the pieces of his men and their mounts…he hadn't imagined that. Yui moved closer to him unconsciously.

Kagura turned to her fellow warriors. "Well? What are you waiting for? Get Kagome out of here! Start again towards your destination, I'll catch up with you! These rabble are mine!" She turned to Kagome and bowed. "I promise you, Kagome- Genbu no Miko, I am _not_ working for Naraku!"

Kagome nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Kagura's eyes held a fierceness she had never seen before and more, loyalty. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her waist and leaped high into the air, spiriting Kagome out of harm's way. "See you at Konan, wind witch!"

"Inuyasha!"

"What? That's what she calls herself!"

"You could say her name!"

"Feh!"

"Come back safely, Kagura," Sango said, turning and climbing onto the transformed cat demon.

Miroku looked at the demoness. "I'll stay and help you."

"Oh, no," she said, quickly. She'd heard the stories of Miroku and they were legendary. To say that she didn't trust him was an understatement. Miroku sighed dejectedly and turned, clambering onto Kirara's back.

Tomite and Hikitsu looked at each other, prepared to stay and help their newest comrade.

"All three of you, go!" she told them. "Believe me, I can manage. Ask Lord Sesshomaru, I'm quite capable, and now that Naraku isn't here, I don't have to worry about him hampering me."

"Come." Sesshomaru turned and left, not waiting for the others. Kagura was a demon; he knew she could handle herself. It would take more than a human who could wield chi or dark forces to beat her and her wind.

"What about us?" Tasuki said.

"We're waiting for you to show us the way, idiot!" Tomite snapped.

"Suzaku no Miko!" Sango said.

Miaka looked at her.

"Please, climb on. Kirara will carry you."

Miaka climbed on with Sango's help. The cat jumped into the air and hovered for a few seconds, waiting for Sesshomaru. The demon lord nodded, giving the demon and its passengers leave to go.

_'Leaving?'_ Nakago wondered. _'I think not.' _He raised his hand, gathering energy and preparing to fire it. Sesshomaru noticed this and flung out his whip, knocking the enemy's hand away. The blond-haired man stared at the melted gauntlet that was now fused to his skin and frowned. Then the pain flared up and he slumped to the ground, heedless of his priestess's cries.

"What about us!" Tasuki raged to Sango.

"Tasuki, no da!" Chichiri said. He held out his kasa.

"Good deal," the bandit said, climbing into the hat and disappearing.

"Nuriko! Tamahome! Mitsukake, Chiriko, no da!" Obligingly, the other Suzaku warriors went into the hat. Chichiri looked at Hikitsu and Tomite. Glancing at each other, they made up their minds. They were going to be there before their priestess and that was fine with them. They'd know if she ran into trouble, but it seemed that Inuyasha was dependable. They walked into the kasa along with the others. Sesshomaru took to the air. Chichiri replaced his hat on his head grimly and looked at Kagura.

"I will be the one to stay with you, no da," he told her. "This is our battle too," he said, speaking for his comrades who'd left on his orders.

"As you wish," she replied, smoothly.

He positioned his staff in both hands and frowned at the remaining Kutou warriors.

A/N- Another chapter done. Kagura is finally here. It's starting to take shape, nicely I think. No hints on next chapter though, sorry guys. And I do have to mention and something I should have last chapter. The last two lines of Miaka's thoughts when she was frozen came directly from the anime. Kagura's attacks and descriptions will come straight from manga fifteen, which is sitting on my desk. Just thought I'd let y'all know. Ah, yes, guys don't forget to also check out Kittymui's work, also. She's awesome!! You can find all three mentioned authors under my favorites.

Review responses:

VB- I e-mailed the webmistress of one of my favorite Fushigi Yuugi sites asking her that question and she was kind enough to send me a picture of all four of them. I'm sorry to say that Genbu doesn't look like my version, but since I started writing this story before I got the picture, I'm not changing him. Leave me your e-mail address and I'll be glad to send you the picture. Glad you're enjoying the story!!

Profiler120- I'm glad you liked that part! I had so much fun writing that particular scene! And look! Another chapter! I'm so proud for getting it done, especially with the crunch I had in school work, not to mention finals. When are you going to update?

Sesshy- I'm glad you're enjoying the story, so far. As for Sesshomaru being too human… I'm not sure where you saw that. Can you tell me? As for what he calls Inuyasha… in both the manga and anime, Sesshomaru calls Inuyasha by his given name, little brother, half-breed… A lot of fanfiction writers probably only have Sesshomaru refer to him as half-breed or hanyou, but in both anime and manga, Sesshomaru calls him Inuyasha. In fact, I just looked through my manga's and I see "little brother," "Inuyasha," and "half-breed." So there you go, I think he generally calls him Inuyasha, or little brother though. _shrugs_ I go by the manga mostly.

LoneStar- Another chapter for you, sweetie!

Kracken- Oh, bugger. I didn't mean to confuse ya. Actually, schiseishi is all the warriors collectively. Glad you're happy with TitianWren's work- I am too! Call ya soon!

Kittymui- Did you find the CD's?

OtakuSailorV- Thanks!! I have seen all of Fushigi Yuugi and I have seen OAV 1&2.

AkuAkumu- Here you go.

Tasuki no Miko- Here's another chapter for you. You're the second person to comment that Sesshomaru acting OOC. Where did you see it? E-mail me please and let me know. shintaomiko hotmail. com Just remove the spaces. If that doesn't work, leave a review and I'll e-mail you, okay?

Nytingale- Guess I'll find out how people react. But so far, no one's even commented on it.

Kariena- Here you go. I write when I have time. Unfortunately, work and college keep me hopping mad, excuse the pun.

ReginaLucifer- What an interesting name! Let's see, in Fushigi Yuugi, Miaka is the Priestess of Suzaku. Suzaku is the god of South Konan; he's a phoenix, he's really pretty, too! Tamahome, Tasuki, Nuriko, Chichiri, Chiriko, and Mitsukake are six of her seven warriors. They protect her and help her summon Suzaku. At least, that's the theory, anyway. They do protect her. Yui is the antagonist of Mysterious Play. She's tricked into hating Miaka and becoming the priestess of East Kutou. Kutou wants Konan. Nakago, Soi, Miboshi, Tomo, and others that I didn't mention are her warriors. E-mail me with questions, or leave them in the review and I'll get back to you.


	5. Cursed by a god

Chapter five: Cursed by a god.

Alternate Title: Hong-Nan

So basically the whole part with Sairou isn't here. Those of you familiar with Mysterious Play know that the Shinzaho located in Sairou comes after the Shinzaho in Hokkan. So things have been changed. Houki fans- I'm not sure if she'll be in this one or not. I found it extremely cheesy in the OAV's that Houki runs to her husband…and is held by him, and turns out to be holding her son. … Is it just me? Yes, Hotohori possessed his own son. But to Saihitei fans… hehe. Keep reading. Thanks to The Inuyasha Companion for the names of the two bat demons. http: furinkan . com/ iycomapnion take out the spaces. Also thanks to Tomo no Miko's webpage as well. http: www. sempai. org/ felicia/ fushigi. html just take the spaces out.

A/N: Hong-Nan is the Chinese spelling for Konan. Same city, different spelling. Konan is the city of the south, its patron god is Suzaku. A rundown of the cities and their patron gods and priestesses current or dead…:

South Konan (Hong-Nan); patron god: Suzaku. Priestess: Yuuki Miaka.

East Kutou (Qu-Dong); patron god: Seiryuu. Priestess: Hongo Yui.

North Hokkan (Bei- Jai); patron god: Genbu. Priestess: Okuda Takiko.

West Sairou (Xi-Lang); patron god: Byakko. Priestess: Oosugi Suzano.

Note: I did not include Kagome because she's not part of the Mysterious Play universe. Above includes only the characters in Fushigi Yuugi. Oh, yeah! Thanks to Kracken l.w. for her input and help! Thanks, girl! Also thanks to my awesome beta-reader, TitianWren, who was kind enough to beta this chapter not once, but twice since I changed a few things. Thanks, again!

One more note, I promise! For those that read "Dangerous Game"- please note that particular songfic, which utilized "It's A Dangerous Game," from _Jekyll and Hyde The Musical_, is indeed a one-shot and it will not be continued. Thanks to those who reviewed!

"Oi," Keisuke said. Tetsuya wasn't listening. "Oi," he said, again. Still nothing. "Idiot!" he said, slapping him on the head with the book. That got his attention.

"Would you stop that!" he cried, grabbing his friend by the shirt. "I'm trying to look something up!" He then looked around and noticed the glares the librarian and the rest of the library visitors were giving him. Grinning nervously, he let Keisuke go and sat down again at the computer.

"Tetsuya! Listen! There's been a change."

The dark glasses that Tetsuya perpetuallywore shot up to Keisuke's face and then looked down at the book he held. "What is it? Yui? Miaka? Nakago's dead?" he asked, hopefully.

"Yeah, I wish. But no. Tetsuya, there's a new priestess in the book."

"A new priestess?" he repeated dumbly.

"Yes!" Keisuke said, excitedly. He turned to the book, turned back a few pages, and began reading again. "The woman dropped down from the sky and said, 'I am the wind witch, Kagura.' Dropping her kimono sleeve, she exposed the upper part of her arm where the sign 'rooftop' clearly showed. Urumiya had arrived finally and all the Genbu warriors were present with their priestess. Turning to the Genbu no Miko, she bowed and ordered her comrades to get the priestess to safety. The Genbu no Miko was picked up by Hatsui and taken away on the orders of a fellow warrior."

"Keisuke," Tetsuya crowed in excitement. "This is good news!"

"I know!" the other said.

Tetsuya turned back to the computer, frustrating machine, always a dead end. If he got another one from it… but no, this time the search had yielded something. "Hey! It's done! Here it is, Einosuke Okuda. Man, he did a lot," he said, glancing at his friend.

Marking his place with his finger, Keisuke shut the book and looked at the computer screen.

**………**

Mrs. Higurashi's breath caught when she heard him speak. She found herself unable to say anything. Her eyes widened to saucers and her mouth hung open. She blinked furiously, trying to regain her composure and say something to the beautiful man…no, _god_ that had replied to her sad claim. Her mouth closed and opened again several times, but not a sound escaped; her voice just wouldn't work for some strange reason.

Genbu's smile was tinged with amusement. "Well, my dear?" he asked. "Why have you called to me?"

She still couldn't speak. He sighed regretfully; he'd been looking forward to chatting with her.

"Very well. I shall take my leave." That said, he began to disappear from the picture, melodramatically. _Five…four…three…two…one…_

She found her voice. "Wait a minute!" she squeaked, angrily.

He came back into focus, smiling inwardly. It worked every time. "Yes, my dear?"

"You said I would be rewarded for helping you. What did you mean? How will you reward me?"

He gave her an indulgent smile that sparked her temper. How dare he laugh at her! She was serious!

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that."

"And why not?" she asked him, her spine becoming ramrod straight in preparation for a battle.

He smiled again. "Because I haven't quite decided yet."

"What do you mean?" she asked, her battle-ready attitude deflating a bit.

"I have not come up with a reward for you just yet. Remember, it's not just Kagome summoning me to save my lands. I promised to help her against Naraku. Until the entire thing is finished, I can't reward you. But I wouldn't worry, I'll think of something. Don't you fret. Now I'm afraid I really _do_ have to take my leave. My other warrior just showed up and she's wreaking havoc with Kutou."

He faded from her view. The green light disappeared from the turtle's shell and the tiny creature went back to exploring the towel. Mrs. Higurashi blinked, a thoughtful frown decorating her mouth. _'He sounded excited about that.' _

**………**

"Hey," Inuyasha said.

"Hmm?" Kagome asked, looking down at the desert that passed by below them. Sesshomaru was in front of them on his cloud, his hair only inches away and swaying tantalizingly in the air; if Inuyasha would just get closer…Kagome was willing to bet that she could braid it without Sesshomaru being the wiser; him with a braid was a happy thought. Sango, Miroku, and Miaka were behind them riding on Kirara, with Sango in between Miroku and Miaka to make sure the lecherous monk didn't try anything.

"Do you remember why that name sounded familiar to you?"

"What name?" she asked, confused.

"The name on the book. You said it was familiar to you."

Kagome frowned in concentration, her lips curving to a contemplative look while her eyebrows furrowed. She put one finger to her mouth trying to remember. Suddenly her eyes lit up and her face cleared. "You mean Einosuke Okuda?" she asked.

"If that's the name, yeah."

"I remember," she said. Her facial expression became clouded and her eyes dimmed with sadness. "He was an author and translator of many books from China. One day, his daughter Takiko disappeared. And when she came back, she was suffering so much from something that he killed her to end her pain, and then killed himself right after."

Inuyasha stayed silent for a few minutes, and then said, "Another parent that killed his child."

His face and eyes became shadowed at the injustice of it all. Kagome wondered if he was thinking about the bat demon Tsukuyomaru and the fact that his father Taigokumaru had killed him. She left him to his thoughts and sighed, pillowing her head on his shoulder and enjoying the warm desert air as they flew through it.

**………**

Kagura critically surveyed the others that stood outside the circle of carnage, a wicked little smile decorating her mouth while her so-called opponent gaped. It was time, she decided, to give them reasons to never underestimate the Genbu warriors. Gripping the fan, she allowed it to fall open, holding it sideways; she watched as the dead lurched to their feet, facing the Seiryuu no Miko and her comrades. She turned it upside down and allowed the Dance of the Dead to begin. Chichiri's staff dropped to the ground. She glanced at him and watched with mild surprise as he took off his mask, his single eye widening.

"My dancing dead," she told him.

"What are you, no da?"

"Didn't you hear me, monk? I am a wind witch."

"Wind witches can't do this, no da."

"No, I don't suppose normal ones can," she responded, thoughtfully.

"You're a demon," he said, for once not adding his normal 'no da' at the end of his statement.

"It took you this long?"

"Why was a demon chosen to be a warrior, no da?"

"I feel my heart beating inside my breast," she said, cryptically.

"What? I don't understand, no da."

She smiled and closed the fan abruptly, watching the dead fall back to the earth. "It's time for one last dance," she told the Seiryuu warriors. Her smile increased at their wary looks.

She held up her fan and watched as they stiffened, looking around cautiously for other attacks. "I wouldn't worry so," she told them. "You'll see soon enough. Whether or not you'll _live_, on the other hand, is another story all together."

She slid the odd weapon open a few inches. The air shifted and changed, the currents now mixed with cold northern winds as well as the warm winds of the south. Soi frowned. The two air pressures… if they locked together… there could be a tornado; was that what this wind witch was trying to do? She wasn't far off the mark. In fact, she was extremely close, just off by a good number. Soi watched as Kaugra trailed the fan down and rapidly drew a circle in the air.

"Dragon Serpent's Dance!" she said, in a leisurely voice. A dozen tornados rushed at them, their sharp ends piercing through the dead soldiers on the ground and leaving holes that went through the snow and down to the very earth.

The Seiryuu seishi's eyes widened. Those funnels weren't natural, even Soi couldn't create tornados to do that. Nakago wrapped his uninjured arm around Yui's waist and jumped rapidly away from the twisters, watching the rest of his companions scatter as well. He squinted his blue eyes to try and see the masked monk and witch, but he couldn't see beyond the cyclones and gloom.

It was time to get out of here and let the dance play out, Kagura decided. She stowed the fan where it wouldn't fall. Plucking a feather from her hair, she grabbed the monk and let it go. It soared up, becoming larger, and the air currents propelled them up onto the soft plume. She guided the feather away, leaving her whirlwinds to do their damage. It was time to catch up with her priestess.

"Where's this Konan?" she asked the monk behind her.

"Due South, no da. Actually," he said, "it might be better if we just used my kasa to get there, no da."

**………**

Koga streaked across the Japanese landscape at his normal speed of breakneck suicide. He was headed towards the village where Kaede was priestess and guardian. He was on his way to visit his woman… and fight with Dog-breath if he could. It was so much fun to watch Kagome sit Inuyasha right before he managed to actually pummel him. Spotting the village, he came to a screeching halt — really it was a wonder he didn't burn his feet off; secretly though, Inuyasha hoped it would one day happen. Walking down the ridge and into the village, the wolf prince strolled around, sneering at the villagers who shrank from him; others, women especially, fell to the ground praying to the gods that he wouldn't harm them. Finally, he sauntered up to Kaede, who was working in her herb garden as placid as could be. She glanced at him and then returned to her weeding.

"Yo," he said.

Another glance, but no acknowledgment of his presence.

Koga was stunned. How dare she ignore him! He was the prince of the Northern Tribe of Wolf Demons! "Hello?" he snapped, annoyed.

Still nothing. Kaede went on with her gardening.

"Listen hag," he snarled, finally losing his temper at her blatant disrespect.

"Kagome's not here," she told him. "Kindly leave."

"Not here? What do you mean 'not here'? I've looked all over for her and couldn't find her! She _has_ to be here!"

"Kagome fell into a book," piped a small voice.

Koga turned his head to see the small fox cub that Kagome and Inuyasha had, in a way, adopted. He stood there resolutely, with a glare that was definitely the same as Inuyasha's. He smirked at the kit. "Fell into a book? Don't be ridiculous, fox. Where'd they go?" He didn't bother waiting for an answer. One popped into his brain. "I'll bet that puppy is forcing her to find more Shikon jewel shards! That damned mutt! I have to go find her and save her! Hang on Kagome, I'm coming!" he cried.

With that, Koga turned and ran away, becoming a whirlwind as he rushed to save Kagome.

"We must of course, thank the gods that Koga is so stupid," Kaede told Shippo, without looking up from the delicate task at hand.

**………**

"There it is!" Miaka cried, pointing to the large multi-story dwelling that sat on the outskirts of the city. "That's the castle of Konan!"

Kirara pointed her agile body towards the castle, Sesshomaru began his descent, and Inuyasha followed. Hopping off from the fire cat, the Suzaku no miko waited impatiently to show them into the palace. Her impatience wore off for a few seconds when fire engulfed the cat after Miroku and Sango were off. Fearing for Sango's pet, she took a few steps closer, but the demon slayer grabbed her arm gently. The fire wore off, leaving the kitten in place of the saber-toothed beast.

Miaka dived towards her. "She's so cute!" she squealed.

Sango winced when she crashed into the ground. Squatting down she scooped 'her child' up and held the trembling body close to her. Inuyasha landed, kicking up dust, and Sesshomaru landed with a soft 'tip' just after him and glanced around. Kirara hopped out of Sango's arms and ran to Kagome, who gladly picked her up and cuddled her, smiling at the kitten's purring.

"Why wouldn't she let me hold her?" Miaka whined.

"She doesn't know you," Sango told her.

"Oh." The Phoenix Priestess seemed a bit put-out by that but shook it off. There would be other times to pet that cute little kitten. "Well, come on! I want to introduce you to Hotohori! You've met all my warriors except for him."

"He lives in the palace?" Miroku asked.

"Yup!" she said. "He's the emperor."

"Don't get any ideas, monk," Sango growled, following the bubbly girl inside the doors. She was well aware of Miroku's propensity for cheating rich people out of nearly everything of value they owned.

"Sango, my love, you wound me," the monk said dramatically, placing his sealed hand over his heart in mock hurt.

Sango just shook her head sadly. There was no winning against him.

………

A slender index finger trailed across a path prominently outlined on the map that sat on a breeches-clad thigh. Full lips pursed and the finger went to another path not so well-emphasized. It was clear to anyone looking at the map which path its creator had preferred. The manicured nail trailed this second path- more risky, but faster, and they needed speed.

"That's risky."

"I know. But it's quicker."

"There are rumors that there is a monster or two in that forest."

"I've heard them. I have faith in Genbu to keep us safe. If we stick together and do not separate ourselves, we can make it out by mid afternoon and be at Konan's palace by evening. We have to be up before the sun, but we can do it."

There was silence between them while the two options were reviewed and weighed. The guards milled around them, keeping watch for anything out of the ordinary. The normal path on the map would be safer and get all of them there in a week, weather permitting. Weather in a desert was generally constant- scorching in the days and cold in the evenings. But this shortcut was undoubtedly faster, getting them there in a day, as promised.

"Very well, Kai-Mei. We shall go your way."

Shoving her black braid over her shoulder, she grinned at him and returned the map to her belt pouch. She stared into the fire, soberly watching the flames twist and turn as they consumed the logs. The question she'd been wondering since the emperor had told her that she was coming with them still bounced in her brain, and she was unable to get rid of it.

"What is it?" Jian-Tai asked, sensing her melancholy attitude.

"The girl," she said, "what will we do if she isn't who the god summoned?"

The emperor stared into the fire. "I don't know," he said, finally. "I simply don't know."

The mystic smiled sadly at him and then stood, making her way to her tent. _'She just has to be the priestess. She simply must be!' _

………

Saihitei turned his head sharply to peer at the wall and strove to see beyond it. His neck began to burn as his seishi sign lit up fiercely. The Hydra stood up, abruptly cutting his droning minister off in mid-speech and surprising his guards. Without another word, he raced down the steps that led up to his throne and out of the audience room. Miaka was back and her mission had hopefully been a success. He wondered who the others were that accompanied her. He would soon find out, he knew. Pushing the curtain aside, he stepped into the room they had all congregated in and smiled; his comrades were all safe and sound, if not a bit injured. His priestess noticed him first, Chichiri noticed him second, and the rest of the Suzaku warriors followed suit.

"Hotohori!" Miaka said, pleased to see the beautiful emperor. She couldn't wait to introduce him to her new friends!

Kagome looked at the emperor and last of Miaka's warriors appreciatively, as did Sango. He certainly was easy on the eyes! His beauty rivaled Sesshomaru's! And he was human, Kagome could feel it. His was a gentle aura, tempered with strength and kindness and steel. Miroku's own violet eyes nearly popped out of his head. Before Kagome could say anything to the ruler of Konan, the monk pushed past her and made his way over to him. Grabbing the elegant emperor's hand in his own two he said, "Oh, fair lady! You surely are a sight for sore eyes! Would you do me honor of bearing my child?"

The Suzaku seven paused and stared at the man, torn between outrage and laughter. Miaka's eyes went impossibly wide; Tasuki's hand holding the tessen went limp and the fan crashed to the floor. Chichiri's staff dropped to the ground on top of the bandit's weapon, the rings clanging their protest at the treatment. Mitsukake, Chiriko, and Nuriko stood there, stunned, their mouths hanging open like baby birds waiting for worms. Tomite glanced at Hikitsu, his shocked and amused expression mirroring that of the silver-haired man standing at his left. Sango, Kagome, and Inuyasha just stared at Miroku, unable to believe- the half dog demon's mouth worked furiously but without success at getting sound out, for shock had frozen his vocal cords; Sesshomaru's amber-gold eyes were wide, his face for the first time reflecting his surprise.

Kagome was the first one to break the silence. She wasn't sure how she could speak, but somehow, she found herself able. "Uh…Miroku?" she called in a weak, trembling voice. "Earth to Miroku? Please come back from orbit," she said, her voice stronger.

"Yes, Lady Kagome?" he asked, his eyes still on Hotohori; his unsealed hand began to caress the fingers he held.

"Uh…Miroku…that's…a…man," she said, slowly.

Hotohori chuckled. "I'd be honored to, but I don't think I'm capable of such a feat," he said, his smooth, deep voice tinged with amusement.

Miroku snapped out of his daze and blinked; his violet gaze trailed downwards… flat chest. He didn't need to reach and make sure— he was quite an expert on these things. He dropped his hands and sniffed. "Sorry," he said, "you're not my type. It's nothing personal." He then groaned in pain as the sheathed Tetsusaiga descended on his head.

"Idiot!" Inuyasha snapped. "Has your hell-hole addled your mind? Gods, Miroku, even _I_ could tell he was a man!"

Sango's hiraikotsu crashed down next. "Apologize, monk. That's the emperor."

"Sorry," he said contritely. He then turned fast as lightning and grabbed Sango's hand, his other groping her butt. The demon-slayer began to seethe.

"Sango…" he began. He never got the chance to finish. Growling, she brought her other hand up and slapped him…hard. Everyone in the room winced. Hikitsu and Tomite shared another look, wondering why Genbu had chosen the lecherous man to be his warrior. Sesshomaru stared at the wall pointedly, pretending the others in the room didn't exist.

Kagome approached Hotohori with an apologetic smile. "Please excuse him. He's a bit of a pervert," she said. As Miroku's priestess, she felt it was her duty to apologize for him when he blundered like that.

"A bit?" Sango asked her testily as she glared at the unconscious heap at her feet.

"Of course," Hotohori said graciously, nodding his head in a regal manner.

"Hotohori," Miaka said, "this is Kagome, the Genbu no Miko."

"A pleasure to meet you, fair lady," he said, bringing her hand up and kissing it. "Welcome to Konan."

"Oh, my," she said, fanning her face with her free hand, her eyes gaining a starry look. "Inuyasha and Miroku could learn from you; you certainly know how to make a lady feel good."

The emperor chuckled again, and Kagome smiled, a mutual friendship now binding the two. She continued, "You've already met Miroku, sadly. Again, I'm _really_ sorry about that." She gestured to the demon-slayer. "This is Sango," she said.

Hotohori dropped a kiss onto her hand as well, smiling at her. A mew brought his attention to the kitten that sat near the still unconscious monk. "And who is this?" he asked, holding a slender-fingered hand out to the cute little creature with two tails.

"Kirara," Sango replied.

"She's a fire cat," Miaka supplied, crouching down next to him and scratching the feline under the chin. Said creature purred in contentment and blinked when Miaka stepped away, mewing her displeasure. Her orange-colored eyes turned back to the man crouched before her and she cocked her head to the side, the diamond-like pupils studying him, testing him. The small cat breathed in his aura, feeling his gentle soul; it was like Inuyasha's soul— more refined, but they were alike. The emperor's tawny eyes were fixed on her patiently. Giving another mew, Kirara pounced into his lap, forgetting the outstretched hand, and burrowed into his stomach purring.

A bit surprised, the emperor quickly got over it and stroked one hand down the feline's body, smiling and mentally bemoaning the state his clothes would doubtlessly be in when she departed his lap. Kagome laughed at the expression on his face, but he didn't notice. His poor clothes! A good thing his hair was pulled up, and not left down! The kitten would undoubtedly love to romp in his silky hair and make a bed with it…his poor, beautiful hair!

"These two," Kagome said, "are Hikitsu and Tomite… uh, Hotohori? Umm…your majesty?" she asked, noticing his pained expression as he absentmindedly continued to pet the purring Kirara.

"Hotohori?" Nuriko asked, waving his hand in front of his face.

He took no notice.

"He's out of it," Nuriko told them. "His majesty is-"

"A narcissist," Miaka told them, truthfully.

Oh. Kagome's blue-gray eyes trailed over to Sesshomaru who was looking away from them pointedly. She thought back to the time when she and Inuyasha were in Inu no Taisho's stomach and fighting the full-demon for the legendary Tetsusaiga. Sesshomaru had seemed inclined to show a hint of narcissism himself- what with showing off his hair. She looked back to the emperor of Konan. "I think he may have something in common with one of my warriors," she commented, airily.

Hotohori suddenly came back when Nuriko 'accidently' slapped his back. Actually, it'd been Tasuki's idea in the first place, even though he didn't know it. His throttlehold on the fan as he mimed slapping the emperor repeatedly over the head was what gave Nuriko the inspiration to carry it out in real life…minus the head bashing, of course. Raising himself from the floor, he glared at the Suzaku warrior, who in turn shrugged apologetically and commented that he didn't know how strong he really was. A blatant lie, but there it was. There was no reason to pursue it; sometimes Nuriko _did_ make a mistake; Hotohori continued to glare. Kagome continued with her introductions, reintroducing Hikitsu and Tomite. Finally, it seemed, she came to Sesshomaru.

"And last but not least," she said, "this is Sesshomaru. You'll meet Kagura later."

_'Last but not least?'_ Sesshomaru wondered? Humans. They were such odd creatures.

"Welcome to my country," the ruler said, still holding the cat.

Sesshomaru inclined his head regally, wondering why Kagura had yet to put in an appearance. If that monk that dropped his staff was here, then she was here. Besides, he could smell her, the wind lending her a spicy scent that he found he enjoyed.

Kagome mistook the nod for something else. "Snap out of it, Sesshomaru. This isn't Feudal Japan, you know! Jaken isn't going to burst in here and announce you!"

Sesshomaru's eyes went frigid, the expression mimicking the snow they'd left behind. How dare she? He might have agreed to protect the insolent wench, but that didn't mean that he was going to put up with her mouth! He snarled, ready to give her a scathing retort in that icy voice of his when the curtain that separated the room from the hall _moved_.

He froze. Kagome's face grew pale and her eyes widened to saucers. Had Jaken really followed them into the book? She waited for the toad demon to barrel into the room with his hideous staff and announce his master with that squeaky, worshipful voice that made her head pound. She saw Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango tense as well. They didn't like Jaken any more than she did. She watched the demon-slayer ready her boomerang and Miroku grip the rosary that sealed his hand; Inuyasha's hand strayed to his sword.

………

"…killed his daughter and then killed himself," Tetsuya finished reading.

Keisuke whistled. That wasn't good news- was he going to have to do that with Miaka?

"Here's something!" Tetsuya said, rapidly looking over a new screen. "He gave the book and a letter to his friend Takago Oosugi, whose daughter disappeared shortly thereafter. She returned a few weeks later very sad, but settled down, married, and had children."

"Did she die?" Keisuke asked.

"If she did, it's not here."

………

Nakago stalked the length of his tent, furious. His mouth was set in a grim line and his teeth grinded together, causing his jaw to hurt. His boots crunched the snow repeatedly, driving it further and further into the earth. He glared down at the bandages that bound his wrist and frowned. Miboshi had had to put him into a trance just to get his gauntlet off him. The blue metal had melted _into_ the skin. That much had been obvious. What wasn't known was how it had happened. Perhaps the more pertinent question was really _what_. What were they up against that could do this, and to_ him_ of all people? One thing was for certain, they were powerful. Pain surged up his arm again, not as bad as before; the herb-paste concoction that Miboshi had smeared onto his arm combined with the cold snow helped the burning sensations that seemed to eat at the skin from the inside.

His eyes went to his tent flap before it started moving, and he waited patiently for Tomo to shrug it aside. When he finally did, he walked in and over to him and took a seat. Nakago walked over to another chair and stood next to it. The seated warrior looked up at the leader of the Seiryuu warriors and said, "Miboshi destroyed your gauntlet. He said that it was poisoned- some type of acid, he's not sure what kind. Extremely potent stuff, with traces of youki.The priest couldn't touch it; the poison threatened his body."

Nakago's eyes sparked with interest. "Youki?" he asked. "We're dealing with something that's demonic. Interesting."

Tomo tipped his head in the blond shogun's direction. "Miboshi also told me something else," he said, his painted face looking troubled. "He said that it's true that Genbu has chosen a new priestess. The black-haired wench from before, that told us we couldn't have the Shinzaho. Genbu's light, according to the monk, shines both inside of her and around her. He also told me that she had an extraordinarily strong bond with her patron god. So do the other warriors. I don't need to tell you that at this early in the game, such a bond will make them extremely hard to kill."

Tomo continued, "But that will make it all the more fun. I know Soi wants another crack at that wind-witch. She said she had absolutely no style. And I know you want the guy with the whip as much as you want Tamahome."

Nakago frowned. It was true of course, but something about that wind-witch bothered him, and it wasn't her lack of style.

"Lord Nakago?"

"The one who called herself Kagura bothered me," he told the other, reluctantly. And wasn't that a gross understatement? She haunted him. He remembered those empty red eyes and the small, evil smile that graced her face as she watched their dead stagger upright on her command and attack their former comrades. He didn't ruffle easily. He was almost never surprised; it was extremely unusual for him to be in a situation that included said emotions.

"They're all a bother," Tomo said blithely, waving one hand in the air as if to fan away thoughts of them. He looked at Nakago, a wicked gleam in his eyes and a sadistic smile hovering on his lips. "Let _me_ have a chance at the Priestess of Genbu. Between shin and myself, we'll make her commit suicide!"

Nakago matched his grin. "Do it," he ordered. "Let's see if the slowest of the four gods can find a new priestess to replace this one!"

Tomo's face took on a look of horror. Blinking, he said harshly, "Hold your tongue!"

The blond shogun stared at the other in shock. That wasn't like Tomo at all, he knew. He noticed the troubled look on the Seiryuu seishi's face. He bit his tongue when it tried to ask what was bothering the warrior.

"It's not wise to say such things, especially in Genbu's own lands. Seiryuu cannot protect and help us here where he has no power." Standing, he quickly left the tent, leaving the blond warrior alone.

…he really should have watched his mouth in the first place.

………

"What!"

The heaven's rumbled with Genbu's anger. His long green hair whipped around him and his pupils turned colorless. Green, brown, and black energy swirled around him, and for the faintest moment, the other three gods saw a black snake begin to coalesce before Genbu reined in his temper and it disappeared. Nevertheless, the other three gods paled.

"Now, brother," Seiryuu said, waving his hands placatingly and trying to smile soothingly, all the while cursing Nakago with all his might. "I'm sure he didn't mean it that way."

Genbu merely snarled incoherently and disappeared. Byakko and Suzaku focused on their dragon-brother with bloodless faces.

"You believe he didn't mean it?" the tiger-god asked quietly, his face a bit green from the wobbling of the heavens.

"Oh, no," Seiryuu said, giving his older brothers a slightly twisted smile. "He meant it, all right, and Genbu is going to punish him for it." His icy-blue eyes had darkened with his anger, looking like a sea plagued by a hurricane.

"Will you help him?"

"Would you, Byakko? When Genbu is angry, there is no undoing his punishments; there is no talking him out of them either. No, I'm afraid Nakago will simply have to suffer the consequences of his actions." The dragon then gained a look of malice. "I know that I'm supposed to do everything I can to help him, but this time, there's no such thing as help. The most I can do is call him an idiot," he said, fading from view.

…

……

………

Suzaku and Byakko breathed in sighs of relief. The heavens still shook lightly, but it was becoming less and less noticeable now that Genbu had left to quarters somewhere within the earth. The emperor hadn't dropped in to visit yet, either- another plus. Of course, mortals do have several metaphors and perhaps two of them would be apt in this case. Humans say, 'don't count your chickens before they hatch,' and the second would be more of a law than a metaphor: Murphy's Law, to be precise. Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong. The two sky-bound gods jinxed themselves before they could even smile. What little color their faces regained, they lost just as quickly when a glorious figure appeared in front of them in a flurry of sparkling light. The one time they'd commented that his entrance was a bit much… things hadn't been well at all. Robes of rich crimson and black brocade sat on his tall, slender frame, hiding his hands. His face was aesthetic and beautiful with high cheekbones and anaristocratic nose. He looked around, his kind, intelligent white eyes taking in the palace that still rocked.

He didn't have his headdress, which they considered ridiculous anyway due to its sheer extravagance- especially when mortals rarely saw him. The muted light seemed to grab eagerly onto the long red-gold tresses that rivaled Genbu's in length and were pulled back into a simple ponytail.

"What was that all about?" he asked, his orbs pinning them down. His skin was exotic: muted blue and green so faint it couldn't be seen without the right light.

They didn't answer, couldn't; what could they say?

The emperor sighed, and the strand of tiny, star-shaped diamonds that hung in a half ellipse at the top his forehead moved when he shook his head gently. "Remind Genbu that he's not allowed to kill anyone, no matter how much that person deserves it."

The two nodded. The emperor stood there expectantly, waiting.

"Of course, father," Byakko said.

"Wonderful! Excuse me, boys, I must have a word with your mother."

He walked out instead of disappearing; it was going to be a strange day.

"You know, I've always wondered why Mom chooses her hag guise when Dad refuses to change his appearance," Suzaku said.

"Hormones," the other replied, promptly.

"Hmm." Suzaku looked thoughtful. He spied his priestess and felt her shock ripple through him as one of his warriors was… the term came from her mind: _hit on_. He smiled with amusement. He too had an extremely strong bond with his priestess. The only one of them that didn't seem to have that type of bond was Seiryuu, and he strove for it desperately. The fact that his priestess literally pushed him away was worrying him. He contemplated his brother. Hormones indeed. "Better not let Mother hear you say that. She might willingly kill you."

………

Genbu burst into his chambers in a rare anger. It was one thing, he knew to insult the god's warriors, in fact, it was even expected. But it was quite another to offend the god, and in his own lands. It demanded punishment. Too bad he couldn't kill him, for that _would_ be the fitting punishment. So, what to do to the cold-hearted bastard whose very seishi symbol was an irony? Kokoro… an idea was taking shape. He stalked back and forth across the granite floors as he thought more about the warrior marked with 'heart' on his forehead.

_Not that he uses it, _Genbu thought, with a snarl. _I don't think he's capable. But it would make a fitting punishment. A curse._ Genbu smiled nastily. One of his warriors though, not Seiryuu's. Certainly not his priestess, any deal would be very much off if he did that. Not Sango either. She'd castrate him just for implying and enjoy doing it. _Oh, hell,_ he thought. _It has to be Kagura. I'm going to regret this! She's jumped from one game to another and either way, she's used as a pawn! Forgive me, _he thought, bowing his head in shame.

Closing his brilliant green eyes, he took himself to a cold, dismal place, where emotions were nothing but tools to be wielded for a single goal: Seiryuu's power. This black, shriveled, lifeless hell was barren and barricaded against assault. It was here that the spell would be created. He tossed his head back and began to weave a charm of desire doomed to be one-sided, yearning for but rebuffed, unrequited love that would drive him insane or to death- whichever came first. He built it as a three-dimensional lattice that would consume until the game was done, or he was destroyed. He stretched it inside the shogun's heart and around it, covering it completely. Opening his eyes, he set it.

_When he sees Kagura again, it will take effect._

Now it was time to apologize to his warrior.

………

Nakago dreamed, something he rarely did. He walked in darkness and it glided over him, welcoming him; he was, after all, hardly going anywhere else. His heart began to burn, burn with an emotion he thought he'd never be able to feel again. It made him slump to his knees, the same way that acid had. He put his hand to his chest and clutched the fabric, wishing vainly for it to go away. He didn't want to feel this sensation in his breast! What in Seiryuu's name had done this? Seiryuu appeared. His patron god was an aquatic blue and had fins on either side of his head- a creature that lived in the water as well as the sky, his god. He had his arms crossed over his chest and a look of smug satisfaction on his face.

The god of war glared at him. "You fool!" he scorned.

He disappeared, the dark disappeared, but the eerie burning in his heart did not depart with him.

Yatta! It's finally done! Took me forever!

VB- here you go! Again, I'm really sorry the pairings didn't work out. But the more I contemplated it, the more it just seemed unable to be. But I can promise you it won't be straightforward Inuyasha and Kagome. Oh, no, he'll have to earn her and prove his love for her. I don't intend it to be like the Suzaku couple, I won't mention them by names; it might get them started on their disgusting mush. –glares at them-

Aqua Miko- breathe. Here you go. It's another chapter.

TitainWren-…okay, so we'll both take credit. Thanks for your patience and awesome work on this chapter!

Kittymui-glomps- Hey you! I love your story "A Tale From The Past" Actually, now that you mention it, it does seem like the Genbu group is a bit strong, doesn't it? And poor Tomite and Hikitsu aren't getting much of a chance. …they will lose a battle. I will make them. You've just given me a really good idea! Thank you so much! But I'm afraid you'll have to wait to find out, sorry. P Take your time with Mysterious Play. Some of it can be monotonous. Trust me, I speak from experience

Profiler120- Yeah, Kagura to the rescue is strange, isn't it? How's it all going? I don't see you on enough any more!

looks at readers with large, sad, puppy-dog eyes- Review?


	6. The Calm at the Center of the Storm

Chapter six: Interlude: The calm at the center of the storm

Strange title, I know. And I don't know how many times I've changed the title, either. Most of you have discovered that I have indeed caused Nakago to fall in love, or lust, with Kagura. No, there will NOT be a pairing between Nakago and Kagura.

A/N: I apologize for the lateness of this particular chapter. While I understand that you guys may not want to hear it, I will indeed have to blame it on schoolwork (No! Not the dreaded schoolwork!), 'fraid so. I decided to put this chapter on hold due to a research paper that I had to write and a final project that I had to complete for my computer class. Oh, and Kagura was being decidedly difficult ever since the last chapter. To say that she wasn't happy about being used in the curse is quite the understatement. Anyhow, onwards and upwards, as they say. And yes, I would indeed be lost and in dire need of help if not for my fabulous beta-reader: TitianWren, who just came out with a wonderful one shot called Raw Sueage. Check it out — you won't be sorry!

The Suzaku schiseishi looked at the Genbu warriors, puzzled. The curtain moved again, filling them with a kind of dread. Whatever wanted to enter the closed-off room probably wasn't good; discarded weapons were promptly picked up and readied for a fight. With all the other smells surrounding them, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha couldn't quite catch the scent of the person trying to move aside the heavy material separating the room. The demon lord just hoped it wasn't Jaken.

Finally, the curtain was shoved aside roughly and an annoyed-looking Kagura stepped into the room, glaring back at the heavy brocade. Kagome shared a look with each of her friends and Sesshomaru, then they all heaved a collected sigh of relief and lowered their weapons. Jaken was still outside the book.

"I missed something," Kagura said lightly, looking at the others in the room.

Kagome flashed a quick, tremulous smile at her warrior, idly reflecting how strange it was that she'd adjusted to Naraku's incarnation being a protector of hers so quickly. "We thought you were Jaken," she told her.

The wind-demoness blinked at her, not quite catching the implication. When she did, a spark of indignation lit her eyes, making them darker as she looked at the faces of her comrades one by one, scrutinizing their features for guilt – and finding plenty of it; it would have been funny if it'd been someone else. "You thought I was that toad-servant?" she demanded, her eyes finally settling on Sesshomaru's carefully blank face. She sniffed, not expecting an answer nor giving any of them time to make one. "How rude," she commented, her nose in the air. With an airy grace so reminiscent of her element, she twirled and walked right back out of the room, causing the curtain to fan gracefully as she passed.

"And that was Kagura," Kagome said, a weak smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

"She's scary, no da!" Chichiri said, with a small shudder.

………

Jian-Tai brought his horse to a stop. Rising in his stirrups, he glanced around but couldn't see what he was looking for. That worried him more than he could say.

"Stay here," he commanded his guards. "Protect Kai-Mei." Now, he knew the rules as well as any other ruler. One of the biggest was 'thou shalt not go off on thine own without a body guard.' "Lee-Sun, come with me," he said, tugging the reins, turning the horse around, and riding away from the group, the said guard following him.

"Mistress?" one of the guards asked.

"I don't know," the soothsayer replied, reaching out and rubbing the velvet nose of her horse. "I honestly don't."

Jian-Tai and his guard rode for a time until the mahogany-haired emperor felt that they had traveled far enough away. Dismounting, he allowed his horse to feed on the lush valley grass and turned to his guard who had also dismounted and was waiting for his liege to speak.

"It's been too quiet," he said to his guard.

"My lord?" the man asked, dropping the reigns and allowing the horse to feed.

"You heard me. Have you not felt uneasy with the silence? We were not attacked, except for that damnable jungle and its plants."

The guard frowned at his emperor thoughtfully. "With all due respect, my lord, I think I can offer an explanation."

Jian-Tai glanced at the guard he'd brought with him and then stared off into the distance. "Speak then," he said, softly.

"My lord, if the Genbu no Miko and her warriors came to Konan, then I would assume we have been overlooked."

The idea had merit; Jian-Tai titled his head to the side and watched his guard from his peripheral vision. "Go on."

"Majesty, it's doubtless that Kutou is aware of the fact that we have a new priestess. They'll try their best to thwart her and her warriors from doing anything. As such, they've ignored us because the priestess is more important thanthe emperor." The man looked apologetic. "I'm sorry, sire," he said.

The emperor ignored the apology and contemplated what his guard had told him, dipping his chin into his hand. It did make sense, he reflected. Kutou would be busy trying to stop the priestess and her warriors, and, he mused with a faint frown, the god's chosen vessel _was_ more important than the emperor. If the miko wished for something, it was the ruler's duty to grant it, if at all possible. Not that rulers of the past had, he knew. His own great-grandfather had been a warrior and related to the emperor; what was more, the ruler two hundred years ago had had a son that was a warrior – Uruki. _And he sent assassins out to hunt his son, too!_

"I think you're right," he told the silent guard. "Genbu grant that our way to Konan and back from it be a peaceful journey."

"Aye," the other man said. "We should get back, sire. Before your mystic comes after us."

"My mystic? She's Hokkan's mystic, not mine."

"Oh? Well then, I suppose we ought to make our way back."

"Wait a minute!" he called to the guardsman that had started to ride back towards his comrades. _My mystic,_ he thought again. _Since when? What do they know that I don't? Damn that man! Genbu give me strength! Especially with women! I hope your priestess isn't as bad! _He didn't know why, but he could have sworn that his turtle god was laughing at him as he gently prodded his horse to follow the other man.

………

"Of all the…the nerve! To think I'm that…what _is_ Jaken, anyway? Toads are prettier than he is!" And so it went, on and on. The wind outside rustled the trees gently, giving them an eerie, menacing undertone in the darkness. How long the wind-witch had been pacing, she didn't know. She'd been walking the deck outside before a servant had shown her to her rooms, and she'd been traversing them ever since; she hadn't even looked around the quarters she'd been given. She continued to mutter, not even realizing that she yawned, or that her eyes were so droopy.

_Oh, what was the point,_ she wondered. She had to admit to herself that she would have thought the same. She sat down next to a window and spooned her body around her propped-up knee. _This line of thought is getting me nowhere fast,_ she thought. _Moreover, it's not helping me to protect Kagome._

She didn't think harm would come to them this night. Being a spawn of that damned hanyou had given her quite the ability to get into the minds of would-be attackers. Kutou had taken a harsh defeat today; they wouldn't be bothering them for a few more days. She looked out into the calm night through half-lidded eyes that seemed so heavy for some reason. Could it be that she used too much power? _But my powers have never had limitations before!_ But that was outside the book; perhaps they had limits in this world? She disregarded that. _Genbu can't limit what is not his. My powers are mine; he has no control over them. _With that, she leaned her head against the cool glass and allowed her eyes to drift shut, succumbing to the sleepiness that tugged at her body insistently, like a small child begging to play. But before sleep engulfed her, a last thought rang through her mind: _He simply can't have put a limitation on my powers!_

………

The small fire crackled as Jian-Tai stared into the twisting orange flames, frowning. It did make sense after all, but not enough to ease his doubts. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't register Kai-Mei's presence until she put a hand on his arm, causing him to jump. He turned his head to glare at her.

She looked at him serenely. "Don't worry about Kutou not noticing us. Word is floating around that Seiryuu's own seishi took quite a large loss today. They're in no condition to come after us, even though they know where we are."

"Where have you heard this?"

She simply smiled mysteriously. He sighed. "You're not going to tell me, are you?"

Her hand slid down to his and squeezed it gently. "You already know where I heard it from. Why do I need to repeat what you know?"

He squeezed her fingers and dropped his head. "I'm worried. This… game is escalating. My great-grandfather's scroll recounts that Kutou becomes more violent every time they take a hard hit."

"I wouldn't worry," she repeated. "The game is heating up and Kutou is in for strange times. The alliance will go through," she said, softly, for his ears only.

His head came up sharply and his green eyes pinned her down. "I'm not even going to ask how you know." He let go of her hand, stood up, and began to stride towards his tent. "Good night, Kai-Mei," he tossed over his shoulder. Then he disappeared from the collective view of his guards and the mystic.

She stared at the fire for a few moments, the force of her anger at him causing the flames to spark and leap higher, and then she sighed. Burning down the forest wasn't going to help. Hunching a bit, she gathered her shawl around her shoulders more securely and stood up as well, making her way towards her own tent.

The two guards standing at either tent looked at each other.

"I thought for sure that he would kiss her."

"I told you he wouldn't."

"Clueless bloke," replied the one stationed at the emperor's tent.

The other simply sniggered.

Inside his tent, the emperor frowned. Did _everybody_ in his kingdom wish to see him and the soothsayer wedded and bedded? Probably, he thought, groaning mentally. One thing was for certain: he didn't like games, plots, or schemes. Especially ones involving marriage; he received enough prodding and nudges from his advisors!

………

Kagura blinked rapidly and shook her head a few times, trying to clear it. She then looked around again. Nothing had changed. Darkness still surrounded her on all sides, but the tenebrous shade around her was alive, she could feel it. Tentatively, she reached out and brushed the pads of her fingers against it… but her fingers encountered nothing but wisps of air that traveled away from her the minute she tried to touch them. Her eyes narrowed to where only her red orbs shone. She gripped her fan tight enough to break the fragile weapon, but this one did not break. When she couldn't sense anything further, she allowed it to fall open one flap at a time. A stagnant breeze crept in and began to play with the feathers that graced her hair. She grabbed the tendrils and wove them around her fan, prepared to let them loose the minute she wanted to.

Time yawned out before her, empty and silent – frozen, the stale breeze the only thing that moved as it blew in and out like a creature inhaling and exhaling. The stygian black got into the act too, shifting and displacing itself piece by piece and swallowing the wind that flowed in, using itself to spin a shape that felt vaguely familiar, but not enough to be correctly identified by her. With a soft hiss, the still forming creature began to move; an ordinary human wouldn't have heard it, but Kagura with her demon hearing did: the soft slide of a smooth, spineless body along another flawless surface. The wind around her fan struggled to escape, to become part of the creature that moved, but she overwhelmed it with her aura. She would _not_ be left without an object for defense. More wind came in and joined with the thing that slinked around her, the two elements becoming more complete by the minute.

"What are you and what do you want with me?" she asked. She tried to move, to escape this place, but found herself rooted; a circle kept her in, the boundaries of it clear as day.

A hiss answered her. Now she was sure: it was a serpent of some kind. Her lips thinned out and her eyes narrowed further as a hint of fear began its icy caress down her spine. "What master do you serve, serpent?" she whispered.

This time there was no answer, hiss or otherwise, just the continual cyclical path that the snake took around her, building more darkness around them and enhancing the circle that bound her to this hellish, fetid place. Kagura was now tired of this game of hide and seek. "Wind Blades' Dance!" she cried, sending her blades around her through the choking darkness – only to watch the gleaming blades get swallowed.

Fear began to fill her entire being. Her only weapon wasgone, and the serpent in the dark unrestrained by a circlelike the one that restricted her.

"I grow tired of your games! Where are you?" she cried. "Show yourself!"

Light abruptly shone into the clearing.

With a soft cry, she covered her eyes with her sleeve and waited for the blinding brightness to subside.

"Would you attack me, my warrior?"

Kagura knew that rich, honeyed voice. It was Genbu. Slowly, she lowered her sleeve and looked at him steadily, her ruby eyes and face blank. She still held her fan ready, just in case this wasn't what it seemed. Demons never _ever_ trusted what was right in front of them.Now that she could see, her eyes registered a large black snake that wrapped around his tall body. _A beautiful creature_, she thought, looking at its glossy scales and matching black eyes. A forked, pink tongue stuck out, testing the air.

"Pretty pet," she commented.

The creature hissed at her. Genbu smiled and stroked the sinuous body placatingly, despite the amusement that hovered around his mouth. "Not a pet, my warrior, not a pet. A part of my soul," he told her.

This was all well and good, but it didn't explain what was happening. The turtle god laughed, his face shining with mirth. "I suppose you _would_ like to know what you're doing here. Won't you lower your fan?"

"No," she said, keeping it battle-ready. "I don't know what this is." She gestured to the nothingness that surrounded them for emphasis. "And what," she asked, "is the meaning of _this_?"

"It's a dream, Kagura," he told her dryly. "The circle keeps you from leaving. You are a demon after all," he said, stressing the word 'are.'

Speaking of dreams and being tired… that reminded her. "What did you do to me?" she spat.

"An interesting question," he responded, benignly. The expression on his face was carefully closed.

"Don't play with me! What did you do to my powers?"

He looked genuinely shocked at the accusation. "I hadn't thought you would think that, but I suppose I should have." He took a breath. "I didn't do anything to your powers, Kagura. I merely made you tired so that I could bring you here."

"You didn't have a problem appearing before me outside the book," she remarked.

"Precisely. But this is inside the book and you are in Konan. It is not my realm, first off, and second, I cannot appear inside the book unless summoned by my priestess. You already know all of this. Why ask me?"

Kagura fell silent. For some reason that she couldn't explain, she didn't want to know why Genbu had really brought her here. She had the feeling that she already had a vague idea and that she wasn't going to like it when he confirmed it.

"What have you done?" she whispered.

He smiled sadly. "Would you truly know, my Kagura?"

"What have you done to me?" her voice rose in pitch, tinted with panic.

"I have cursed one of Kutou's warrior with the worst punishment for him that I can think of."

"What has that to do with me?"

"Unrequited love," he told her quietly.

She froze. No…he couldn't have… but looking into his sad eyes, the color of moss in the growing dark, she knew that it was true. "How could you?" she asked, feeling betrayed. Tears gathered in the far corners of her eyes. Why was she a pawn wherever she went? "Why couldn't you choose a different pawn? Especially since you knew… that was why I agreed."

"I am sorry, my warrior. Please forgive me." With that, he faded, the circle disappeared and so did the dismal area they'd been in.

………

Kagura's eyes snapped open. The unexpected tiredness that had led her to sleep trickled out of her like water trailing down a drain. Taking in a shuddering breath, she squeezed a fist against her heart and willed it to stop its frantic pounding. It ignored her. Bringing her long legs to her chest, she rested her chin on her knees and stared at the wall blankly, not really seeing it. Tears stung her eyes like pinpricks and she squeezed them shut, letting the salty droplets fall. _'A pawn,'_ she thought angrily, dashing away the tears and letting her rage build. _'I became a Genbu seishi to get away from that, from **him**. Now I'm a pawn for yet another. Can't I ever just belong to myself?'_ It seemed that it was always her; she was always the thing being used and she hated it. Standing shakily, she glared at the thick glass that barred her from the outside world. Reaching out to the breeze, she guided it to the pane and let it go from there. Using her sleeve, she wiped away the water from her eyes and sniffled, waiting. Wind seeped in from the minute space between the wood and glass, gathering its strength and shoving the window right open. Ignoring the startled ministers that had been watching her window covertly and speaking in low tones, she stalked away, seething. _'Damn them both to the hells!'_ She needed to either kill someone or destroy something. She didn't think she'd get away with taking life — her weapon was so distinctive after all— so she settled for destruction.

………

Being given a room to stay in was not something Sesshomaru was used to. Outside the book, his day consisted of surveying his lands and making sure the disgusting humans didn't do too much damage with their stupid wars and petty battles. He didn't plot any longer how best to steal the Tetsusaiga – not since he'd gotten the Tokijin did he think of the sword that his worthless brother had been given as his inheritance. The swords were equal in terms of damage they could wreak; Sesshomaru was satisfied with that aspect of life. But when he did survey his lands, the villagers certainly didn't offer him a place to stay; no, they stayed clear of him, running if necessary. By turn, he did his best to avoid them as well, finding them stupid and unworthy of his time… all except for Rin. Her, he owed. She had…helped him.

Of course, had any of the village people offered him a place to stay, he would never have accepted, unless his charge was in need of a bed and medical care. Even then he wouldn't have stayed inside, but rather outside. It all boiled down to him being a dog demon. The canine inside of him relished the freedom of being outside in the open. Being cooped up in a room was like being confined to a cage, or worse, a master's room. He was the Taiyoukai of the Western Lands; he had no master, answered to no one but himself; he was the alpha dog.

He stared at the sky, like he did when his ward and Jaken slept in front of the fire at night. Night was the time for rest, this he understood from Rin; her falling asleep every evening taught him such. Humans and their strange habits – what he didn't comprehend was _why_. Why were they generally about during the day and not at night, when demons like him didn't need much sleep and were active during both times? Humans were such fragile creatures. Watching the sky, he found it interesting that there was no difference between the two worlds. He'd been expecting a difference. The trees still stood, a deep, rich matte-black velvet against a dark cobalt sky, just like they did in his lands. His back was comfortably wedged against a tree trunk as he looked at the constellations formed of twinkling diamonds.

The scent of salt permeated his nose and grated against it. The odor was so unpleasant that he turned his head to relieve his sense of smell from it. His peripheral vision registered the sudden appearance of the wind-witch and a stronger scent of salt clung to her. He turned his head just enough to cock an elegant brow in her direction; he would never ask. She said nothing, merely maintained a death grip on her ever-present fan. A breeze surged through the trees like a snake going towards its prey. Glaring viciously at the sky, she grabbed it, drew it into herself, and forced it out, causing the trees in its way to crash loudly to the ground.

Sesshomaru's brows shot up and his eyes widened a bit, but otherwise his face remained expressionless. He'd never seen _that_ particular move before! She was either growing more powerful or she was finally letting them see just what she could do. It occurred to him that if Naraku knew just how powerful this wind incarnation he'd created was, he'd reabsorb her in a mere moment. She was the wind after all.

………

"Remind me not to get on her bad side," Tetsuya said to Keisuke as the other boy looked up from reading the book.

"If you remind me. What a terrible creature," he replied.

"Oh, I don't know," the other boy said, musing and leaning his chin into his palm. Keisuke couldn't see his eyes, but his face was contemplative. "She's better than that Soi. And more than a match for her, too. I think she's more of an asset. Against Kutou, both sides need all the help they can get."

Keisuke frowned. "That's true," he replied, slowly. "Still…"

"What's happening now?" the other boy asked.

Keisuke buried his nose back in the book. "Miaka is watching Sango work with her boomerang… she's another freaky one," he muttered, before beginning to translate out loud again.

Tetsuya schooled his face to the impassive expression that he'd perfected ever since Keisuke had told him about this entire adventure. But a small frown still stood out on his mouth.

………

Miaka watched with awe as the giant boomerang flew its path and return to Sango's outstretched hand. She was even more surprised when the demon slayer hefted it so easily. "Isn't that a bit heavy?" she asked.

"Not anymore," Sango replied. "When I was a child, it was. But I've been using the Hiraikotsu for more years than I can remember."

The Suzaku no Miko looked at Tamahome as if asking him to try and pick it up.

"Oh, no," he said, flatly. "Ask the cross-dresser to wear himself out picking it up."

"Tamahome!" she pleaded. But her plea fell on deaf ears.

Rolling her eyes, Sango hefted the boomerang and tossed it again, watching its graceful spins in the nighttime sky as it soared on the breeze and around the trees without cutting a single one down. She felt the breeze rush past as someone reeled it towards them, and started when the trees behind her crashed to the earth. She shivered. What was Kagura's problem?

………

"What brought that on?" Sesshomaru asked in an almost bored voice.

The wind-witch gripped her fan hard enough to crumble it. "He used me," she whispered.

The dog demon merely cocked his head to the side and watched her from his peripheral vision.

Kagura's lips compressed into a thin line, making them look like a bloody slash on her face. Her red eyes glowed fiercely in the starlight as she surveyed the damage that she'd caused with relish. She looked at the silent demon lord and frowned. "He used me for his vengeance," she told him.

He stayed silent, merely watching her. Sighing, the demoness folded her legs and sat on the lush, violet-colored grass, staring blankly at the ground, the grip on her fan no longer lethal. "Genbu," she clarified. "He cursed one of the Seiryuu seishi with unrequited love, and I am to be the object of that desire."

"Which one?" he asked.

"I don't know," she admitted. "I didn't wait to find out, or rather, he didn't wait to tell me. I'll know soon enough."

"You cannot prepare beforehand without knowing."

She gave an un-ladylike snort. "I doubt I'd be able to prepare either way," she remarked, scathingly.

_Touché,_ Sesshomaru thought.

"I think, however, I know who it is."

He merely waited.

"I think it was that blond warrior. He seemed the most harsh and cruel of them all. I think it was him."

Sesshomaru knew that he should have killed him during their first encounter. He wondered why he hadn't.

………

The sky's color looked like the ocean at night and the sun had yet to begin its ascent, but he liked the dark; it hid him well. Tomo stood on a high rock outcropping with his arms draped over his chest as he looked down on the sleepy city beneath him. Soon, the people would rise and begin their day. Weavers that were going to sell their products would wake and set up their booths so as to display their goods to best advantage. Metal-smiths would rise and light their fires to melt their ores and the sounds of hammers striking hot metal would ring throughout the market. A peaceful life it was, boring, one could even say. But it was peaceful and beautiful. _And soon, it will belong to Kutou,_ Tomo thought, a smirk gracing his face as he watched the empty bazaar.

The Genbu no Miko would soon return to Hokkan, she'd have to. She couldn't exactly stay in Konan when her patron god watched over the frigid north. And coming to retrieve her, it seemed, was the emperor of Hokkan himself. _All the cavalry, just waiting to become caught in my web,_ he thought, watching the party ride into Konan, easy prey. He opened his palm and looked fondly at the clamshell that sat in his hand, a plan beginning to form. Hmm…how would he… ah, yes, that would be most fun: he would destroy them with their memories, ghosts of the past; he was willing to bet that they had a good amount of bad memories. A wicked smile lit his face; he looked forward to viewing their deepest, darkest secrets with shin; Hokkan would be theirs for the taking. He couldn't wait to kill them all… all except the red-eyed demoness. His orders had been to destroy everyone except the wind-witch Kagura. Her, Nakago wanted alive. He stared at her face in his clamshell hatefully. He might prefer Nakago, but even he couldn't deny the good bones underneath delicate features. The body was obscured by the layered kimono she wore, thus giving him nothing to scowl at. Still, if _he _couldn't have Nakago, then neither could she. Whatever the blond-haired seishi did with Soi, he knew it wasn't love or lust, rather necessity, but he, Tomo, would not let this Kagura have him.

………

Hotohori hadn't heard the crashing trees, but he woke to the shrill, frantic repetitions of 'your majesty!' from one of his guards. Those that said they were used to being woken so early were liars. There was no such thing as being "used to it." There was only expecting it to happen and recovering from it. He blinked and rubbed a finger over his eyes to remove the sleep, then peered owlishly up at his guards. "What is it?" he asked, his voice hoarse from not being used yet.

"Your majesty, from Hokkan," came the breathless reply.

"An envoy?" he asked. This was hardly worth disturbing his beauty sleep! He leaned his head back into his pillow, wishing Miaka was by his side. His eyelids fluttered closed over his tawny irises in preparation to sleep again.

"No, sire. Not an envoy."

"Then who?" he asked sharply, sick of the guard beating around the bush, his eyes remaining closed.

"The emperor, highness. He's here to talk with you."

Hotohori bolted up in his bed, all remnants of sleep vanishing instantly. _That_ was a good enough reason to disturb him! He scowled at the guard for being a bloody drama queen. Hurrying out from the covers, he dressed hastily, pulling on the simple garments that he'd worn when Miaka had gone to Daichi-san, ignoring the disapproving look his guards were giving him. Walking briskly towards the antechamber that he'd only just recently vacated, he wondered what was so important that the emperor of Hokkan himself would come to Konan to talk with him, rather than the priestess. He would soon find out; he couldn't imagine the emperor not being aware that his own miko was here.

Parting the curtains, he walked in and stopped, staring. In front of him stood a man who looked extremely similar to him; jealousy flared inside him when he realized that this man was as beautiful as he was. He should be the only one to look so beautiful! It seemed that his own face, though a bit more refined, stared back at him, but not the eyes. Those were green, very green. Mahogany hair, like his, was pulled back in a simple ponytail and the emperor of Konan was amused to see that it disappeared into his shirt to hide the length; they had the same flawless alabaster skin and similarly honed bodies, if the sword at his waist was anything to go by.

"I had heard a rumor that the emperors of Konan and Hokkan were both descended from the same one person."

Hotohori looked at the woman that had spoken. She had a small smile on her full lips as her brown, almond-shaped eyes looked back and forth between the two emperors.

"And you are?" he asked politely.

"I am Kai-Mei, the palace mystic of Hokkan."

"Welcome to Konan," he replied.

A full smile blossomed, making her pretty face radiant. He watched a small smile grace the Saihitei of Hokkan.

"And you," Hotohori said, turning to him. "I welcome you and your companions as well to my country."

He smiled too, looking very much like his slightly shorter counterpart. "Thank you," he said. "I am Jian-Tai, emperor of Hokkan. I came to speak with you of a matter of grave importance to me, and, I believe, to you."

"Oh? Well then, if you feel it is too important to wait until later this morning, I'd be glad to hear you now. If not, then perhaps you and your party would like to retire until later in the day." Hotohori contemplated his fellow ruler thoughtfully, narrowing his eyes at him. "You did also come to meet your priestess, didn't you?"

Jian-Tai grinned tiredly. "What kind of emperor would I be if I didn't take an interest in my priestess? She's the only one who can save my land and my people," he finished, the grin fading to a look of solemnity. "She can and hopefully will do what my armies cannot."

"Well said."

He inclined his head to Hotohori, accepting the praise. "I admit my body screams for rest; it has been a long and tiring journey, and that damnable jungle didn't help," he said, getting back to the original topic and shooting Kai-Mei a vicious glare; that was the last time he allowed himself to trust her traveling instincts. The long way was safer. "But if I wait to put forth my idea to you, it may be too long. Now is better."

"Certainly." Hotohori turned and motioned for the man who looked like him tocome as well. Guards from both lands flanked their respective emperor and followed. "See to rooms for our guests," he called back casually, leading the way to his study.

Two guards stood outside on either side of the unremarkable door that led to Saihitei's study. Their eyes constantly roved the hall decorated in the blazing red, scarlet, and gold of the patron god of Konan. One guard was garbed in Konan's colors, the other in Hokkan's. They made sure that their eyes didn't meet each other's, each having an inherent distrust for his fellow guard, and a grudging respect.

Inside the study, two similar guards stood watching stoically, ready to defend if things became violent. Hotohori stood near the chair facing his writing table, while his companion sat with his hands in his lap looking up at him. "You're serious, aren't you?" the emperor of Konan asked.

"I am."

Sighing, Hotohori retook his seat. An alliance – he'd never thought of seeking one out. He'd been taught by his tutors that his country should be able to stand alone. And so he'd followed their guidance; his lands had remained aloof from the others, never taking any part in their affairs or allowing them to come into his borders.

"It would be to both of our advantages."

Hotohori said nothing, merely looked at his hands. What his cousin said was true. It would be extremely advantageous on both parts. Together they stood a strong chance of defeating Kutou if and when it came to war. The hydra warrior had no doubt that war would happen. It was simply a matter of when Kutou decided to attack.

"Listen," the other emperor said tersely, "I have a stronger army than you; you can't deny that; you didn't. But for every one warrior I have in my army, Kutou has four! Four to one are not good odds on a battlefield. But if we form an alliance, suddenly the odds are shorter– five to four, much better than four to one. And you'll be getting new recruits soon, I'm sure, just like I will. I'll give you my training captain to help train your men. Please," he finished with a hint of desperation.

Biting his lip, Hotohori stared at the far wall, thinking. He couldn't deny that his army could really use Hokkan's training captain; the man was legendary among the lands of Sairou and Konan. He looked down at his lap and then up again, his mind made up. Forget his tutors – they were all retired now anyhow, and he didn't doubt that some of them were probably senile when he'd been a child.

"I will send my soldiers to you in increments," he said at long last. "I think it would do them good to learn to survive in your frigid climate. Suzaku knows they've had it easy in this country where it never gets cold."

Jian-Tai looked at his cousin and gave a radiant smile that showed how grateful he was to the decision. Hotohori held out a hand and the other took it, giving it a firm shake. Kai-Mei had been right: the alliance had gone through after all. Pulling some parchment and ink towards him, Hotohori started to draft the agreement that would cement it. He was sure that his ministers would agree. And if they didn't, that was a pity. But first…

"Exactly how are we related?"

Jian-Tai smiled again. "You are related to Namame, who was a Genbu schiseishi. And he was descended from Tai Ju, the same as you and I."

Hotohori looked unconvinced.

"Namame, it's rumored, came from South Konan."

"A Genbu schiseishi coming from Konan? Why do I think you're grasping at straws?"

"I'm not. And I'm not making this up, either. Tai Ju came from Hokkan and settled in the South, taking over and becoming the first emperor of your dynasty. Back then, Konan's empire was weak and he easily managed to defeat the former ruler and take the throne, making Konan prosper. I told you the rest: Namame went to the North, he was a warrior of Genbu, and after all that, he overthrew the existing emperor and settled down to rule. I am his great-grandson and your cousin."

"And the looks? I find it strange that we are almost identical."

For an answer, Jian-Tai pulled a scroll from his belt pouch and handed it to Hotohori. Putting down his writing instrument he took it, unwinding the paper and smoothing it on the table. A single drawing decorated the delicate parchment. The Suzaku seishi stared at it, for what he saw should have been impossible. The drawing resembled him and the man that sat across from him. Their faces melded into one stared back at him. He started when the other emperor placed a hand on his wrist and squeezed gently in a gesture of comfort and familiarity.

"That's Namame," he said, "my forefather. Your mother came from Hokkan, too."

"Your sister, I presume."

"Hardly. Your mother and I were not related. She was one of the consorts for the prince at one time – my father."

"What drove her here?"

"Probably the fact that it was warmer. As you said, the climate is frigid. But I have heard that your father was enchanted by spitfires, and he got one in her. She probably ensorcelled him the first day she arrived."

"You're right — my father did like women with spirit."

"And I'll bet," Jian-Tai said, amused, "that she was ruthless with him."

"She was worse when he died. I'm the youngest, you know. Only eighteen and I have an older brother and two older sisters. Yet I sit on the throne here."

Jian-Tai's face sobered. "I had it easy. I was born. Your suffering has made you a strong ruler."

The subject was left alone and the agreement drafted for Hotohori's ministers.

………

Mrs. Higurashi left the turtle in a large fish tank that hadn't seen use since Kagome was three. It had been apparent to her then that fish weren't Kagome's best friends. Filling the tank a fourth of the way with water, she piled in some moss and left the animal to its own devices. Turning the knob of the door just down the hallway, she opened her son's room and walked inside. Clothes littered the floor and his sheets and pillows were haphazard. She raised a brow; this was her son? He certainly didn't inherit her cleanliness and tidiness; disorganization was a trait she could have done without in her deceased husband. Oh, it wasn't that he hadn't _tried_- he'd just been prone to being messy.

Shaking her head, she began to gather Sota's clothing into the white hamper in the corner. She'd have to do laundry today. Bending down, she picked up the pillows and placed them back on the bed, fluffing them up. Tugging at the sheets and the blanket, she soon had the bed in shape. Going over to his desk, she stared; it was neat and organized, all pencils in one place, pens in another. Papers were arranged by subject and books were stacked against the wall in a makeshift bookshelf and arranged by subject he hated most to subject he liked best. She felt a smile tugging its way free; perhaps he was her son after all. Straightening the closet doors, she wiped the furniture free of dust, picked up the hamper and exited the room.

On the other side of the hall, she deposited the hamper and opened her daughter's room. She felt a pang in her heart at the sight of the unused room that had been so for the last few months. It was bad enough with her daughter in the past, but now with her daughter in a book, she worried more than ever. Taking a cloth, she wiped away the dust that gathered on Kagome's desk and fluffed the pillows of her bed. Grabbing the laundry basket, she emptied the pitiful amount of clothes in there into her son's basket andplaced it back near the closet. Leaving her daughter's room, she picked up the hamper again and went down to the basement to begin the wash. With the laundry started, she trudged back into the kitchen and grabbed the kettle, filling it with water and setting it on the stove to boil. Putting another, more ornate teapot on a tray alongside a teacup, she filled it with tea leaves and decorated the tray with some sweets. When the kettle began a shrill whistle, she turned the stove off and poured the boiling water into the pot.

Picking up the tray, she went to find her father. Another pang hit her heart; she had done this for Kagome so many times; Sota wasn't one for hot tea just yet, but Kagome loved it and drank it in copious amounts. She would have dearly loved to know what her daughter was doing right then. _It would have been nice if that turtle god had left me a way of seeing what she was doing,_ she thought savagely, forgetting the turtle for the time being. "Here you go, father," she said, setting the tea tray down in front of him.

"What? Oh, thank you, my dear," he said.

Smiling, she left her father to his devices and went back to the kitchen to start a snack for her son when he got home, as well as dinner for the family. Upstairs, a green ball of light appeared and, condensing in on itself, seemed to explode with the force of a miniature nova. Genbu stood next her bed with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Women!" he huffed. He looked at the tiny turtle that was swimming around in the water, innocuously taking no apparent notice of his presence; he frowned at him, not fooled in the least by the tiny beast's act. "They're never satisfied, are they?" he said, more to himself than to the turtle. Stalking over to the fish tank, he bent down, crossing his arms over his chest, and glared at the small creature through the thick glass. "You could offer your services, you know. I didn't exactly give you to her so you could become a fat house-pet. You're her link to her daughter's adventures. Do your job or you're snake food, understand me?"

The turtle stuck out his tongue.

"Why you…!"

Turning away from his enraged master for a moment, he contemplated his options while munching on a piece of leaf that he'd extracted from the moss bundles. Looking back at the seething god, he nodded, looking almost sage. He didn't want to be fed to Genbu's soul counterpart. Genbu returned the nod with one of his own and stepped away. He wandered around the room getting a feel for the mother of his priestess. Suzaku's former ruler wasn't the only one who liked spitfires. Twisting his head to look back, he nodded curtly at the turtle one last time and disappeared.

The turtle stared at the spot where his creator had stood and stuck his tongue out again. Pulling himself into his shell, he decided to sleep – it had been a long day for him.

………

Hotohori stared at his badly redecorated landscape and wondered if the alliance would be off if he killed one of Genbu's warriors for damage recompense. His trees! Forget the trees – his land looked like it had been trampled by a raging monster. His gardener was going to have a bloody fit! _He_ was going to have a fit in a minute! "And what, may I ask, brought this on?"

Kagura shrugged. "I was angry and needed to vent. I didn't think you'd appreciate me killing your ministers, though it was tempting."

"True, but couldn't you have done something else, or disturbed something else? A lake, perhaps? The pond? The Inner Seraglio? Something besides the trees?"

Kagura gave a faint, but wicked smile. "No, but next time I can use your soldiers. Would you rather that? Not that you can afford it," she said, as a caustic afterthought.

Hotohori sighed, defeated. Intuition told him that he wouldn't beat her in a fight. "I'd rather it was the ministers, next time. Their words aren't worth much and it's always the same issues! '_Find a bride, find a bride! It's time for his highness to think of marriage!'_" he mimicked in a high-pitched imitation of their harping. "Humph! We are far prettier than the women they want us to marry."

Kagura rolled her eyes. How exactly had this turned from a landscaping wreck to his ministers trying to get him wedded? Moreover, where were his fellow warriors to shut him up?

Abandoning the subject, he turned to the Genbu no Miko and said, "There's someone I'd like you to meet. This way, if you please."

Kagome blinked at him, trying to understand just why the emperor of Konan was telling her this and not some messenger. "Um?" she asked, then cursed herself for the unintelligent question.

Kagura glanced at the priestess, who looked as confused as she'd ever seen her. Actually, it was the first time she'd ever seen Kagome confused. Upset, yes, angry, certainly, but never so caught unaware. A wave of sympathy rose up as she watched the girl try to puzzle it out. Forgetting about her own anger, she draped an arm around Kagome's shoulders and propelled her in the direction Hotohori had started walking.


	7. Cracking

Chapter seven: Cracking

No, I didn't have writer's block exactly. But if you guys haven't noticed, my mutant plot bunnies have done it again— another story: _Another Way Out_, a Fullmetal Alchemist/Inuyasha crossover. Oh, boy. I hate mutant bunnies. Luckily, in my affiliated living apartment I've become a fanatic cleaner and thus do not have dust bunnies— which become mutant plot bunnies. Enjoy. And if this seems a bit choppy, blame it on the move; it's hard to write in a car and on a train.

As always, thanks to my fabulous beta-reader TitianWren for her outstanding work. And thanks to all my readers!

………

_It had been perfectly timed, _Sesshomaru thought, watching her with veiled admiration. Reaching up one claw, he tested his cheek with his finger pad; it had already healed. Tomite was the cause of what had just recently happened. The argument had started innocently enough…

"Honestly Inuyasha, that is _not_ the proper name for a young woman. You are thinking of a female dog."

"And who asked you?" he snarled at the dark haired warrior.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome intoned warningly. "Really, Tomite, it's all right," she said, turning to him. "If you haven't noticed Inuyasha _is_ half dog demon. It's simply natural for him to call me that."

"That doesn't make it right, Your Eminence."

"And I told you that it doesn't concern you!" Inuyasha growled at him, before Kagome could correct him.

"Now, Inuyasha," Miroku said, his tone almost patronizing, "you know very well that 'bitch' is not proper to say in the presence of ladies."

"Yeah? And what would _you_ know, monk? You grope Sango every chance you get!"

"He does what?" Tomite asked indignantly.

"I am a holy man, Inuyasha. I would never do something as despicable as you say," he said, putting his sealed hand to his heart and looking wounded.

"Oh, please," the hanyou retorted, looking at him with flat eyes. "You're a lecher. Stop pretending otherwise and butt out!"

"I can see you're not going to be reasonable about this," the Buddhist monk responded airily. With that, he guided his horse over to ride beside Sango.

"He doesn't really do what you said, does he?" Tomite asked Inuyasha.

"Watch," the half-demon retorted.

Sesshomaru learned an important lesson about human women: just because they're used to something _did not_ mean they had to _like_ it. Or tolerate it, for that matter. Sure enough, Miroku's hand twitched once and made its way stealthily to caress the demon slayer's bottom. Tomite watched as the so-called monk continued to grope the taijiyia while she fumed.

"Uh-oh," Kagome said as she watched her friend seethe with rage. She and Inuyasha both waited to hear the telltale sound of her hand making contact with his cheek.

Instead of slapping the lecherous monk, Sango grabbed Hiraikotsu off of her back and viciously slammed the boomerang vertex-first onto Miroku's head. The large boomerang then twirled rapidly, hitting Inuyasha in the back of the head—sending him face-first into his horse's neck— then grazing Sesshomaru's cheek enough to make a cut and taking Tomite's hat with it.

_I knew I shouldn't have ridden anywhere near them, _the dark-haired warrior lamented, watching his hat soar out of sight.

_Admirable,_ Sesshomaru thought, looking at the demon slayer.

…Especially since he'd avoided a full blow to the face.

She'd apologized, commenting on how her weapon had slipped. She was especially sorry, she told him. After all, he hadn't made any crude remarks like his brother. It was a lie, to be sure; a warrior like her would never be so careless as to let her weapon slip but that was hardly the point.

_Is this what it means to be part of a group,_ he wondered. He just registered Tenseiga's beat.

They were so…open with each other. There were secrets between them. The good, the bad, and the ugly…they all shared it equally or mostly and stood beside each other. His half brother tossed a glare back at him. Except him—they weren't so open with him.

"_'We're a group now, Sesshomaru. If one of our own is in trouble, we all have the right to know so we can help. We all agreed to a common cause: become a Celestial Warrior and protect Kagome. At some point, you're going to have to learn to trust and accept us!"_

_ "This Sesshomaru trusts no one.'"_

_And yet, we ran as a group to Kagome's aid_, he remembered, an odd feeling that he couldn't place pulsing inside his body. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice Tenseiga's gentle pulse.

That had been right after the argument. Bound together by the promise to protect the Genbu no Miko, they'd known the second she was in trouble and started running together in synchronization to get to her, their bond with the priestess leading them directly to her side.

Inuyasha made it to the room first— the wench always did bring out the best in him, more so than the clay thing that walked when she shouldn't. The two guards at the door were down within two seconds and another two, maybe three, saw the door torn off its hinges and the hanyou hurtling himself into the room to catch Kagome. He caught her before she hit the ground, his lap and arms breaking her sudden fall. Sesshomaru couldn't have done better himself. In that instance, Inuyasha had become worthy of the blood in his veins.

Sesshomaru started a bit. _Where did that come from? When have I ever believed him worthy of sharing my blood? …Has Rin changed me so much?_ Tenseiga's purr danced through his blood, startling him. The Taiyoukai glanced down at his heirloom sword, a slight frown on his face.

Enough. Enough of these foolish thoughts of trust and worth. They weren't worth his time. The sword's pulse toned down for a fraction of a second, but his mind could not leave the subject alone. Annoyed, he allowed the thoughts to finish. _Did we not have absolute trust in each other when we confronted the emperor and his wench for what they did to Kagome?_

There had been four people inside that room: an unknown man and woman, Kagura, and Kagome. In the space separating Kagome and the unconscious woman sat a blackened and fractured crystallized ball. The room itself showed signs of damage from Kagura's wind blades— the strange man who held the unconscious wench bore traces of their marks as well, if the rips in his clothing and the blood running from thin cuts were any indication. The wind-demoness —who'd been their source of the argument— stared at the pair, her eyes glittering with rage. It was unclear to Sesshomaru why Kagura simply hadn't stopped whatever happened before it had.

_We didn't even get the chance to ask a question. _Inuyasha merely glared at them and told them to speak or die. What did they do to Kagome?

They were simply testing her. It was within their rights, after all. Even now, the explanation made Sesshomaru give a delicate but derisive snort. One of the reasons that Genbu probably chose them from the outside world to protect Kagome was to avoid tests that the maiden went through. He'd overheard the guards in Konan commenting about the stupidity of the ministers for not realizing that Miaka was the Suzaku no Miko; they'd thrown her in the dungeons when a red light had burst out of her body.

Testing? _Testing?_ This announcement angered the original two seishi. Tomite stepped forward and asked them why they'd felt the need to test her. Did he honestly believe that the Genbu Schiseishi would be with her if she wasn't the god's chosen vessel?

The man whom they now knew to be the Emperor of Hokkan took one look at him and the one-eyed Hikitsu and paled, beginning to mutter something about 'ghosts of the past.' This resulted in more questions, none of which Inuyasha heard. The so-called trust had faded then. Once Inuyasha was sure Kagome was out of danger and suffering no lasting effects, he turned with the woozy girl still in his arms and marched out of the room. He cast back one look and told the mystic and the emperor that if they ever did such a thing again, their turtle god wouldn't protect them from him.

And now here they were: seven warriors, one priestess, one soothsayer, one emperor, and a handful of guards on their way back to Bei-Jai. With such a large group, Sesshomaru wondered if Kutou would take advantage and try to attack. _Well,_ he amended thoughtfully, _the emperor and his entourage were headed back to Genbu's domain._ The Genbu Schiseishi and their miko were on their way to Daichi-San Mountain to speak with the Oracle about obtaining a copy of the Four Gods. Kagome would need it to summon the turtle god. The emperor would figure out that they weren't going to Bei-Jai with his company soon enough.

………

_It was good to be back in the saddle,_ Tomite reflected. It had been two hundred years or longer since he'd sat on a horse; he was starting to feel sore but enjoyed the sensation anyway. The only thing he regretted when he was dead was the fact that riding a horse was something he could no longer do. They were traveling as a group straight back to Bei-Jai, Genbu's realm— from the south to the north, literally. The emperor had sharply vetoed going anywhere near Sairou, even if it meant traveling longer to get back to his home. Occasionally, Tomite saw him throw nasty glances at Kai-Mei, who rode beside one of the guards.

Tomite's dark gaze rested on Jian-Tai and he felt his anger surge back. He had a fair enough reason to be upset: the emperor's foremost reason for coming to Konan was not the Genbu no Miko; he sought an alliance with the south. What was a treaty between two countries compared to the Genbu no Miko? Paltry, that's what. An alliance couldn't call upon a god to save them: the miko he rode a few feet behind could. She was worth more than both armies put together. The emperor's first priority should have been _her_; otherwise, that soothsayer of his wasn't worth anything. His gaze went towards Kagome and he wondered if she too would meet the same fate as the ningata-wielding priestess before her had. He sincerely hoped not. He didn't want to hear of another one of Genbu's priestesses being devoured. He wondered what had happened to Takiko when she left the book; he hadn't been around to know.

_That's not the only thing bothering me, _he thought, turning his gaze over to Hikitsu. His 'brother's' single eye was trained firmly on the road ahead. Hikitsu was bothering him. Taking up the slack of the reigns, he guided his horse over to the silver-haired man and fell into place beside him. Hikitsu looked at him quizzically, noting the bothered look upon his comrade's face.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"You," Tomite replied, without preamble. The former bounty hunter certainly didn't waste time with words— never had.

A silver brow raised in silent question.

The black-haired warrior frowned at him and said, "You're not exactly giving this your all, this time around. You were a bit more civil to the Suzaku no Miko and _her_ warriors than you are to our new priestess and new comrades. What's got your sash in a knot?"

"You're deluded, Tomite. I care very much for this new priestess," Hikitsu replied carefully.

"_Liar_," he hissed; bringing his horse closer, Tomite angled his body to lean in, not wanting the others to overhear. Hikitsu's hand immediately lighted upon Tomite's bicep to help him balance as his friend's face came nearer to his own. Neither of them noticed Inuyasha's or Sesshomaru's ears flick back to catch the argument.

"I know you," he continued. "I spent the last two hundred years by your side guarding the Shinzaho Takiko left behind. Lying, Emtato Chen, _is not_ your strong suit. You can do better— could have too. All I have are my ice arrows. Granted, I don't need a bow, but they're all I've got, besides the physical arrows. But you! Genbu give me strength and patience— you were the most powerful of us when Takiko was alive! Back then, it was considered a sin to be a Genbu Schiseishi, as I'm sure you remember."

Hikitsu paled upon hearing his given name and couldn't remember the last time it had happened. He held his ground, however. "You believe that we are needed now?" he asked fiercely. "I don't think we've seen half of what they can do, Tomite. We don't know what that monk can do— why does he keep his hand sealed? What about Sesshomaru and Inuyasha? They carry swords in their belts; Sesshomaru carries two! All we've seen is one of them return life to the previously fallen Nuriko; who has a weapon like that? More importantly, who _makes_ swords like that? It shouldn't be possible and yet it is. Can it even function as a normal sword? What can the _other _sword that he carries sheath-less do? What can Inuyasha's sword do? Kagura can control the wind; she's more powerful than that seishi of Seiryuu's. Sango carries around a giant boomerang —made from a demon's bone— like it weighs nothing. Our own priestess can shoot arrows that obliterated the dark monk's monsters. You think we are needed?" he asked again.

"Probably not when you put it that way," Tomite said musingly. "However, that's not an excuse. If anything, she needs us to summon Genbu."

"Oh, isn't that something then," the other responded sarcastically.

"Either way," Tomite said, "we're both needed at full power for her."

When Hikitsu looked away, he leaned in closer and yanked on his friend's collar to pull his face back. "If you're not going to do your job as a warrior for her, why don't you just hand her over to Kutou? They'd decorate you as a hero for delivering the key element for a country's protection."

Hikitsu recoiled in horror at his friend's matter-of-fact statement. His hands jerked at the reigns, sending the horse stumbling. Quickly, Tomite reached out and grabbed them from Hikitsu's hands and steadied the poor beast. The silver-haired warrior gripped the pommel and held on as if for dear life. He glared at his comrade.

"How dare you? How _could_ you?" he asked, beginning to shake with rage.

"Don't be such a hypocrite," Tomite snapped back, neither of them caring that the rest of the warriors could hear their argument. "How dare _you_? How dare you ask me that when you hold back? You didn't exactly do anything that last battle! You knew damn well that your ice serpents wouldn't work against those things but you conjured them anyway! Why didn't you make a barrier around the priestess? Impenetrable barriers are one of your specialties, need I remind you? Despite all that you can do, you're not doing it! You're holding back! Do your duties as a warrior mean so little to you this time around, Hikitsu, that you would willingly _not_ protect the priestess?"

_The priestess,_ Hikitsu thought, gazing at her rigid back. _How many times has she looked at us and told us that her name is Kagome? Are we so cold that we cannot even honor her wish by calling her by her name? Am I so cold? Our former priestess didn't mind, _he thought, remembering the bemused girl that had taken on the duties as Genbu no Miko because she'd wanted to be needed. He closed his eye and grieved for her. _I died before she could summon Genbu; I don't want that to repeat, I admit. But… Tomite is right: I am not doing all that I can._

Opening his eye, he focused on Tomite. "I feel inferior to them. I don't know if we'll ever be equal, or if we'll even be welcome in their ranks. They know each other so well, they know what they can do. We are outcasts, lesser in both power and abilities. I feel useless next to them. Horrible of me, isn't it?"

"No— human. Which is what we are— no less. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are _not_ human. It's only natural that they have more power— their bodies can handle it. Maybe one of them should summon Genbu instead," he said musingly, breaking his tirade. Giving himself a mental shake, he returned to his point. "But if you keep up your present attitude you will make it easier for our enemies. Don't forget that no matter what, the priestess still needs seven warriors."

Shame crossed Hikitsu features. _I'm ashamed,_ he thought, _ashamed of myself. My pride and jealousy have blinded me to my duty— the duty I was born to do._ Solemnly, he lifted his hand and offered it to Tomite and said, "I pledge to do my duty as a Celestial Warrior to the fullest extent of my ability. If my death would ensure the Genbu no Miko's safety, then so be it."

Just as grave, Tomite shifted the reigns and took the proffered hand, shaking it once. "So may it be. You've given your word to the priestess, to Genbu and to me and the other warriors. May the god of Hokkan have mercy upon you should you not hold it true." Dropping Hikitsu's hand, he gave him back the reigns. Grinning at his fellow warrior, he said, "I trust you."

That didn't make him feel better. Looking at Tomite's smiling face, he felt worse and vowed fiercely to himself that he would earn that trust.

Kagome dropped back to ride beside both of them and they looked at her guiltily.

"Did you hear all of that?" Hikitsu asked her.

"A fair amount," she replied. "You were yelling at the end of it."

"Sorry," Tomite said.

She shrugged. "I trust you both. I just want you two to know that. I won't tell you what the others can do— if they want to that's their choice, but I will tell you that Miroku keeps his hand sealed for a reason and a terrible one at that. I have no doubt you'll see why, but if you want to know, ask him. As for me, I'm the reincarnation of a Shrine Maiden. Her name was Kikyo and she was an extraordinary miko. As her reincarnation it only makes sense that I would have the same mystic abilities. I also come from a long line of Shrine keepers."

"That's not helping our self-esteem, you know," Tomite told her.

"I'm merely telling a little bit about me." Smiling at them, she rode to catch up with Sango who'd just smacked Miroku again.

_The man **has**__to be a sadist, _Tomite thought.

Well. It seemed that for the time being he needed to—how did Inuyasha put it? — loosen up. They were a group, after all. It would be different when they were outside the book and not bound by their promise but for now… Steering his horse closer to Inuyasha's, he rode next to him until the half-demon acknowledged his presence. When he didn't, he tossed a bit of his poison at him.

"Hey!" he yelped, trying to paw the acidic drops off his skin. Turning, he glared at Sesshomaru. "What'd you do that for?" he asked belligerently.

Sesshomaru ignored the question. "Genbu has used Kagura in a punishing curse against one of Kutou's warriors. She believes it to be the blond-haired general."

Inuyasha was silent for a few moments, his face uncharacteristically grave. "I see," he said at last. "So we have to help her, too."

"No."

"No?"

"Our mission is to ensure Kagome's safety. No matter what, that must be foremost. Kagura can care for herself."

"But that's not what being a group means," he told his brother with a strange gentleness that Sesshomaru had never heard him use. He stared at Inuyasha in open surprise.

"You'll see what I mean," the hanyou said quietly.

_Perhaps I have erred in judgment,_ Sesshomaru thought. Next time, he would keep his mouth shut and his thoughts to himself… group or no group.

………

Yui walked the still, dark length of the palace hallway quietly towards Seiryuu's shrine. She frowned. How was she to summon the dragon god now? That had been plaguing her: she hadn't gotten Bei-Jai's shinzaho, and without it she couldn't retrieve Xi-Lang's. One was needed to locate the other. _What a rotten security system,_ she seethed. _To think that two items a hundred years apart are connected so; Miboshi said he can't undo the spell, either. _

The Seiryuu no Miko paused at the doors of the shrine and took a deep breath clearing all thoughts from her mind. When she had, she shoved one of the doors open and slipped into the cool, dark temple. Standing in the tenebrous room for a few seconds, she pushed the door closed, cutting off the outside light. She leaned against the door for a long moment and simply stared at the image of Seiryuu. The dragon faced the wall, his mouth opened in a vicious snarl, seemingly prepared to rain down destruction on those that opposed him. As she continued to look at the magnificent likeness, she saw the fins begin to move gently in the wind and the scales ripple as the sinuous body moved through both water and air. Her eyes traveled over to the space where the dragon was facing and encountered those glowing eyes that Nakago had once shown her.

Shivering, Yui focused on Seiryuu again and wrapped her arms around herself rubbing her upper arms vigorously, trying to generate some heat to ward off the sudden chill. Why was that thing here in Seiryuu's shrine? It didn't belong in the same room as the dragon-god of Kutou! Dropping her hands, she closed the space between her and the idol like she was compelled. Looking up at the great statue that must have taken years to complete, she felt the fear she'd previously felt drain from her body— as if Seiryuu had placed a paw over her and was protecting her. _Really,_ she thought, _he's not all bad. His presence even protects me from **that**. _Her eyes slid over to the glowing eyes again and this time, they didn't affect her. _I certainly hope Tomo is having fun with the Genbu no Miko and her group,_ she thought, her eyes on the magnificent dragon head. The thought left her feeling slightly lost.

Yui stared down at her feet, still wondering how to get the other two artifacts. She was going to make Miaka pay for this hurt that she still felt, and the only way to do that was to summon Seiryuu before Miaka could call Suzaku. Clenching her fist she brought it up to her heart and squeezed with all her might. She didn't understand. _Why did Miaka get Tamahome? I saw him first! He should have been mine! And why! Why didn't she answer me? Why didn't she help me? Why did she pretend… the little bitch, that she didn't know what happened to me? It took me weeks to get well after being raped. I'll never forgive her!_ she thought savagely, looking at her reflection in Seiryuu's idol. She didn't even recognize herself. In horror, she stepped back from the ugly duplicate, gasping at the twisted, bitter expression on her normally serene face.

And then, it all changed. Her reflection's features smoothed out, returning to the cool, logical façade she'd always sported since the beginning of middle school, when she'd decided to focus on her studies instead of boys. Those calculating blue eye of hers, so focused on achieving her goals now stared at her. Yui felt her body stumble back a foot or two to get away from the reflection whose face held a disappointed look and enhanced the image by crossing her arms over her chest and continue to stare at her with the same expression.

_"You'll never forgive her? That's not true _—_you've already forgiven her."_

Angry, Yui straightened and marched back over to the doppelganger. "I have not," she denied. "And I will not. It's all her fault. Every last bit of it."

_"Is it? Or have you been lied to by someone who claims to protect and love you?"_

Yui stepped back again, her reflection's words causing the blood to drain from her face. "No. That's not true! Nakago _does_ love me! And he didn't lie! I _was_ raped! And it's all Miaka's fault!"

_"And when she came out of the book, how was she supposed to know that you'd been pulled in?"_

"What other explanation could there be?"

_"That you'd gone home. Miaka was tired, she'd fallen ill and was still recuperating when she left the book. Moreover, she almost died. How was she to know that Suzaku had called you in to replace her and that Seiryuu grabbed you instead?"_

Yui didn't answer. Instead, she stared at the ground, tears beginning to drip from her eyes. Damn, she still… _cared_. Despite everything, she still cared deeply for her erstwhile friend-now-enemy. Her duplicate went on.

_"But that's not what gets to you, you know. What really gets to you is the fact that you know she's not to blame, your heart knows."_

Yui began to tremble.

_"I know it too; I'm you, after all. Well, your subconscious, really. The part you rarely listen to. And I know for a fact that what really makes you tremble and cry is that you're fully aware that this is just a story. You're inside a dumb book; it's a fantasy, nothing more than that. Once it's all over, it'll be just you and Miaka again. And she'll forgive you for hurting her and turning against her completely, just like she forgives you whenever you say something cruel about her in public. Her heart will heal and she will forget because she loves you, because you're her best friend, and she'll always be there for you if you ever need her."_

The tears began to fall violently and Yui wished whole heartedly she could close her ears and stop listening. She desperately wanted to find the strength to turn away from the alter-image and walk out of the shrine, but her body had a strange paralysis on it and she couldn't find the strength to stop shaking.

"But you won't be able to forgive yourself," the doppelganger said, going on. "Day after day, you'll walk around with self-hatred and self-loathing for all that you've put her through. Every time you dream, it will be the same nightmare of how you hurt her, until you want to die— the guilt will drive you to insanity. And poor, simpleton Miaka will do nothing more than love you and be there for you, by your side for support and comfort, because she's your friend and that's what friends do."

"Sh… sh… shut up!" Tears flowed freely from her eyes, falling to the floor in steady rivulets. "You shut up! You're wrong! You're dead wrong!" Furious, she threw herself at her reflection and began to beat at it and tell it to 'shut up' futilely while her reflection simply watched her dispassionately.

_"Poor child, you. You'll wallow until you drown. And then you'll crack just like the eggs that Mother makes for breakfast. But the one thing that you will never be able to do is drive her off or get rid of her,"_ the doppelganger finished, as she continued to beat against the flank of the crystal dragon.

Nakago walked into the shrine and stopped, staring, his blue eyes going wide at the scene in front of him. Yui was crying, hitting, and screaming at the statue of Seiryuu. His eyes narrowed. What the hells?

"Lady Yui!" he called, rushing over to her. Grabbing her by her slim waist, he hauled her away from the statue, unable to believe what he'd just seen. She was still crying and chanting 'shut up.' He stared down at her; what in the world?

"Your Eminence. Your Eminence, please. Everything's all right." What was the matter with the girl? He tightened his hold on her; she was struggling to get away and go back with all her might. Activating a bit of his chi, he sent it to her in a soothing wave to stop her struggles. She collapsed in his arms, sobbing.

"Lord Nakago!" he heard outside the shrine— Suboshi.

The blond general grimaced in the dark. Just what he didn't need. Stoically, he watched the love-sick boy enter the shrine on his quest to find him. Suboshi stood there a few seconds just taking in what he was seeing.

"Yui-sama!" he cried, rushing to her side.

She didn't answer him, simply continued to sob in Nakago's arms.

"Yui-sama! What did you do to her?" he accused, glaring at the blond general and looking mournfully at the sobbing girl who had blood running down hands that were still curled into fists.

"I came into the shrine and found her beating at the statue of Seiryuu. Here," he said, handing Yui over to him. "Take her to her rooms. See if you can't calm her down and find out what caused this."

Slipping his arms around her back and under her knees, the Seiryuu seishi easily lifted his priestess, who curled like a kitten into his chest and began to soak his tunic with tears; his heart clenched to see her like this. Not even looking at the blond shogun, he whisked her out of the shrine.

Nakago looked over at the statue and froze. He'd just found out what had upset her. The doppelganger still stood there dispassionately with her arms crossed. Looking at the reflection that was still there, he felt… naked. Glancing away he shook the feeling off. Stress, that was all it was. With another priestess in the book, he was having to work harder. He would need to have a session with Soi soon to raise his power again. He glanced at the statue again and received a start.

…The reflection still hadn't disappeared. In fact, it was smirking at him. Nakago felt his ire rise.

_"Funny enough… she won't hate you when this is over, either. She'll forgive herself and make peace with Miaka, but she won't hate you even after she learns of your deception. But you don't want forgiveness or compassion, do you?"_

His eyes widened and he watched the double disappear, leaving the statue the way it had been. He stared at the blank side for a few seconds more, then shook it off. Stress. He would summon Soi tonight— why wait? Did Yui begin to suspect, he wondered looking at the open door and then back at the dragon.

………

Around midday, Tomite and Hikitsu stopped their horses. Sesshomaru noticed this and stopped his own. This caused the rest of the party to stop and turn to him; the dog demon was watching the other two.

"What is it?" the emperor asked. "Do you sense something?"

_Well, yes,_ Hikitsu thought. _But I don't think that we can do anything about it until we hit it dead on, literally._ Instead he said, "This is the path towards Daichi-san Mountain. Because we have no copy of "The Four Gods," we must obtain one, and the Oracle who lives at the mountain is the only one who can give us a copy. Unless your majesty has one?" he asked hopefully, not really wanting to travel this path.

"No. No I don't. I'm sorry," the emperor said, crestfallen

"Then Daichi-san Mountain it is. We shall see you back in Bei-Jai. Kagome, if you would?" he said, motioning to the path he'd stopped his horse at.

Glad to be away from the mystic, whom she still didn't quite trust, she nudged her horse away from the group and set her mount on the path.

………

Beautifully manicured hands reached towards an ornately framed mirror that tracked the priestess and her warriors. "Not until you prove yourself to me." The mirror began to revolve and when it finished, each person was separated into their own reflective surface.

………

The fog started gathering about ten miles down the sunlit path. But there hadn't been any rain recently— Miroku had heard the guards commenting on the lack of precipitation while he was nursing a sore head. _They said there had been no rain for almost four weeks. If that's the case, then where is this fog coming from? _

"Are we, by any chance, near water?" Miroku asked, guiding his horse next to Hikitsu and questioning him and Tomite.

The two looked at each other, their eyes calculating the answer to his question. The silver-haired warrior looked back at Miroku and said, "No. The sea is about two days journey west. Why?"

"I'm wondering where the fog is coming from. You just said we aren't near water and the guards were talking about the lack of rain recently, so where is it coming from?"

Hikitsu looked around. "We're close to the north. It's possible that it's coming from there."

"Why didn't we see it earlier?"

The silver-haired man shrugged. "Ask your wind-witch."

"Kagura?" Miroku called.

"I don't know," she said. "But I do know this: the wind had nothing to do with it."

Miroku looked back at Hikitsu who merely shrugged. "Don't worry about it," he advised the monk. "The sun is bright and strong. It will melt the fog soon. You'll see."

But it didn't. It continued to grow denser until they couldn't see the path ahead.

"The sun will melt it, eh?" Miroku asked, mimicking Hikitsu.

Said warrior frowned. "I don't understand," he said, looking around. The jingling of the rings on the monk's staff was the only warning that something was amiss before the fog enveloped them all.

………

_How creepy this path is,_ Sango thought, unease twisting her insides into knots._ It wasn't like this earlier. It feels like Naraku. But that can't be! He can't be in the book world, _she thought with conviction. Insecurity filtered into her thoughts. _But if we're inside the book, then the tome itself is still in our world. It's possible that he got hold of it and found a way in. I wouldn't put it past him, the monster._

She slipped easily into battle-mode; she'd been in this phase so very many times. Her muscles readied for battle and she began to glance around, looking for anything unusual. _If Naraku were inside the book, we'd know about it. He's not one for keeping quiet. Besides, he wouldn't have left the jewel behind. With Kagome able to sense the sacred jewel, we'd know about his presence,_ she thought, absently patting her horse to comfort the poor beast.

Still… Her warrior instincts were screaming that something was wrong. The fact that she'd also lost sight of everyone else worried her all the more. She'd been right next to Miroku and the pervert never missed a chance to grope. _I don't like this at all. Even my horse is bothered, _she thought, making soothing sounds in her throat. She urged him to go faster and he complied, wanting to be out of the fog just as much as she did.

Her senses went on high alert when a clearing appeared within her line of sight just ahead of her, clear of the fog that surrounded her. _Oh, how convenient,_ she thought acerbically. Nevertheless, she guided her horse over to it. At least she'd be able to see… to some extent. What her eyes focused on in the pseudo-valley made her heart begin to beat uncontrollably.

The figure was too short to be Kagome, she noted with a sinking feeling in her breast. Recognition came after and tears prickled her eyes. She began to pray fervently to the gods that the person didn't turn around; her eyes burned from the gathered tears that she held back by willpower alone. She knew it was him. He didn't have to turn and prove it. She recognized the straight back and finely honed body that was barely on the verge of manhood. He was her personal demon; it tore her up inside that she hadn't been able to save him the first time, or any other time after that— nor was she able to avenge him.

But the gods paid her no mind, unable to hear the pleas of a warrior now stuffed inside the strange world of a book; Genbu heard but could do naught but watch: she must prove herself; he could not shield her in his shell.

The figure turned around.

The tears overflowed and splashed down her cheeks. Her voice caught in her throat, making her incapable of speech. The boy stared back at her, his doe-brown eyes filled with infinite sadness and hurt. _Just like the first time,_ she remembered. The fear however, wasn't present.

"Why, Sango?" he asked, tears falling down his graceful, freckled cheeks, iridescent in the eerie surroundings. "Why didn't you save me?"

His voice. _Oh, gods,_ she moaned to herself, it was _his_ voice. Tears flowed steadily from her eyes and after several attempts, she found her voice; it was high pitched and strange: a keening sob, "Kohaku."

………

The unnatural fog concerned him, him of all creatures. He'd also lost sight of Kagome— couldn't smell her, either, and she had a distinctive scent. Nudging the horse, he tried to get the worthless creature to move, but it stayed put. Very well, it would not be his first time on foot. Dismounting, he set off trying to pick up the pure scent of the priestess. The lavender smell that surrounded her did not waft into his nose and his eyes narrowed. He'd been right behind her! Where could she have gone? The fog closed in around him and he halted and glared around, putting one hand on Tokijin's hilt. When nothing happened, he continued to move forward.

Presently, he encountered a lump lying directly in his path. Hand still ready to draw the blade, he approached and looked down. It was Jaken— dead. This did not bring any special feeling to his heart, but still… Releasing Tokijin's hilt, he gripped the Tenseiga's sheath… and got quite the surprise. It was like the Tenseiga had stopped working. He could not feel the gentle, otherworldly presence that she normally emitted, nor could he see the creatures from the underworld crawling around anywhere. The Tenseiga felt… ordinary, like a lowly human's sword. Frowning, he released the hilt of his heirloom blade and gently touched one long finger to the Tokijin's hilt. A frown creased his beautiful features when he felt nothing from Tokijin either.

Dropping his hand, the dog demon continued to move forward cautiously. His swords, it seemed had been rendered useless— but how? Was it this fog? Possibly. There was something… unnatural about it. A low keening sound from behind him caught his attention and he stopped, listening. When it came again, he turned around to see a figure no bigger than Jaken's tiny body leaning over the toad-demon's prone figure, hands clasped as if in prayer. As the fog peeled away, more features became noticeable: the thick brown hair that fell down a back clothed in a checkered orange and brown yukata. Squinting, he made out the chunk of hair that was pulled up into a ponytail on the left side of the head.

"He's gone, Lord Sesshomaru. Jaken is gone."

………

Miroku looked around the glade he stood in wondering how he'd lost the others so quickly. "Lady Kagome?" he called. "Sango?"

Neither name got him an answer. He tried again. "Inuyasha? Kagura? Lord Sesshomaru? Anybody?"

Still nothing. Cupping his chin thoughtfully, he wondered at the meaning of this. They'd been on their way to the Oracle at Daichi-San Mountain when the fog had come in. No, it had been a mist at first, and then gradually it had become fog. He remembered voicing his concerns… but Hikitsu had waved them away, saying the sun would clear it away. Then it got heavier and they were all lost. _He's been dead too long,_ Miroku grumbled to himself, thinking of the silver-haired warrior who hadn't shown too much concern over the fog until it was too late.

Hadn't the masked monk Chichiri mentioned something about a test? Indeed he had. Not just anyone got to the mountain. But where was everyone else? _Perhaps that is also part of the test. The Oracle must test people differently._ Turning slowly in a circle, he peered into the heavy fog trying to find something, anything to help him.

"Miroku! Miroku my boy, welcome back!"

Far off in the distance, he heard young voices chanting: "He's back, he's back."

The monk paled. There was no way, it couldn't be. Turning rapidly in the sweet smelling grass, he stared at the portly, waving figure standing beside a seated woman on the ground with children around her. Her tinkling laughter washed over him.

"Master Mushin?"

………

She held her fan ready. The fact that her feather had suddenly lost altitude and dropped her into this fog-surrounded clearing made her suspect that something was amiss. She had no idea where she was, or where any one else was for that matter. Her ruby-colored eyes narrowed. _Is this another test,_ she wondered. Damn, but she was beginning to _loathe_ making that deal with Genbu. First that deluded augur and her crystal game—actually, now that she reflected on it, it amused her that Kagome's inherent mystic abilities had purified the stone, thereby destroying it and the spell or spells that had been attached to it (she wasn't sure what had caused the soothsayer to fall, but she was certain that Kagome had had nothing to do with it).

And then… then there was this. Whatever _this_ was. Opening her fan, she tried again to get the wind to clear the fog away, but the wind never came. Come to think of it, she couldn't even feel her element anywhere. It was if someone had simply… bagged all the wind, rendering her useless. Frowning, she closed her fan gently and simply held it. Whatever happened, she hoped it came soon so she could get this over with.

"Playing the damsel in distress is not your style, wind sorceress."

She turned sharply and focused on the beautiful features that owned that icy voice. "Sesshomaru," she said. "Excellent. What is this?" she asked gesturing around. If he was here, then he knew what was happening. He was probably watching the others in disgust, Kagura thought.

He simply stood there and stared at her. _Why doesn't he answer me,_ the wind-demoness wondered, watching the stoic demon lord.

"Pity," he said at last.

She looked at him suspiciously. _If he starts with that… gloat of his, I'll rip him to pieces,_ she thought fiercely. "What would that be?" she asked, her eyes narrowed and ready.

"That you are so like your foul master."

Whatever she'd been expecting, it hadn't been that. Kagura felt the blood drain from her face. Filth… it echoed in her mind; he hadn't spoken it, but he'd thought it. How could he? How dare he? Did he think that she served Naraku by _choice_?

"Remove yourself from my presence."

………

He didn't like this— not one bit. _This is what I get for being blithe about the monk's concerns._ He squinted up at the sky, which he couldn't see. Hadn't it been daylight? Taking a tentative step forward, he found nothing on the ground to impede him. Glancing back at the horse, he felt a chill go through him at the terrified look in its eyes.

"Don't worry," he said. "I'll be back shortly." As he began to walk, he wondered if he was reassuring the horse… or himself. Where, he wondered, was everyone else? He vaguely remembered that the Oracle at Daichi-San Mountain tested supplicants before admitting them to her mountain home. So long as they weren't evil, that is. If they held any sort of ill-will in their hearts, they wouldn't even find the path to Daichi-San. _What does that say about my own, _he wondered, putting one long-fingered hand over the organ in question and thinking of the promise he made to Tomite just hours before.

The clearing that conveniently appeared a few feet ahead of him didn't shock him like it should have. Instead, he stared at it resignedly. No matter what, that was where the real test lay. And somehow he had to pass whatever it was. He stepped into the open space cautiously, noting that the fog wasn't quite as dense as outside the clearing. _What now,_ he wondered, waiting patiently.

As if on cue, a ripple slithered through the fog and he tensed with mixed feelings of dread and anticipation; nevertheless ice began to creep down his arm. Like a curtain revealing a stage, the clearing gained a macabre and sinister picture. There, bathed in the intangible arms of the mist were two figures: one lying on the ground and the other sitting on its knees with its back hunched. The tension leaked out of him as he fell deeper. He grew concerned. Were they injured? Surely this fog concealed its own dangers. He made his way over to them wondering why they were going to Daichi-San Mountain and what had befallen them.

"Ho, there," he called. "Do you need help?" When he received no answer, he tried again. "Is one of you injured?"

Still nothing. An odd sensation floated up in his stomach. There was something terribly familiar about all of this. He felt like he should remember it… He continued to approach the two, intent on solving this mystery. The closer he got, the more aware he became of the ground's odd, squishy texture. Puzzled, he squatted down and dipped his fingers in the dirt and brought them up for inspection. Vermillion stained his fingers along with brown… but he'd be a fool not to recognize the metallic scent that wafted up to his nostrils.

The fog then rolled way from the upright figure. Hikitsu sucked in a breath. He knew that back, those shoulders… and that unruly mop of obsidian-colored hair…

"Tomite?" he asked. "Why are you just sitting here on the ground? Get up; we need to find the pries… Kagome," he corrected himself. "We can't leave her in this fog defenseless and we need to find the others, too."

But the dark-haired seishi didn't even stir. The sound of weeping then reached his ears. Hikitsu's eye widened. Was it possible that one of their numbers had died?

"Why are you crying?" he demanded, trying to gain a sense of understanding. "Is it Kagome or one of the other warriors?"

Again, that odd sense of deja-vu soared through him, stronger this time and growing. But he just couldn't place it! Getting up, he walked over to his friend and put his hand on his shoulder… it fell through instead of making contact. Stumbling to the ground, he was rewarded with the answer he sought: it was _himself_ that Tomite wept over— his dead body.

_But I'm alive!_

Tomite turned around then and focused on him.

………

_Next time, I'm going to kick Hikitsu for ignoring the monk,_ Tomite grumbled to himself.

Wrapping his arms around himself to ward off a sudden chill, he stopped his walking and kicked furiously at the ground. _I hope the horse is all right,_ he thought, beginning to walk again. He'd had to leave the poor beast; he couldn't see either way in the thick fog. He held an ice arrow ready just in case he needed to use it. _All this just to get to Daichi-San Mountain. What a pain! But I'm willing to bet this isn't just the oracle at Daichi-San. I think there's something more here— somehow, Kutou is involved. I felt something… someone waiting for us when we turned onto that path. I know Hikitsu sensed something too. Of course, the fault is ours for not saying anything. There is no one to blame except ourselves._ Sighing, he kicked randomly again, his thoughts turning to the dragon's lands.

_Why is Kutou such a menace? Seiryuu's lands and people were a problem back when Takiko first came to us from her world. …And to top it all off, Rimdo became one of their warriors, _a grim look appeared on his face as he remembered. And yet, he couldn't exactly heap blame on the warrior who'd used wind as his weapon and turned female every time he did. Back then, it was considered bad luck to be a Celestial Warrior but more than that, Uruki had been the emperor's son…

_No,_ he thought miserably as he paused, lost in thought. _I can't blame him. In his place, I probably would have done the same thing… especially if my father told assassins to hunt me down and kill me._ In the end, Uruki had come back to them and done his duty as a warrior and protected Takiko. With a firm shake of his head, he dispelled his morbid recollections of the past. _Time to focus on the present. Now… what in the hells is that clearing up there and what is that lump lying on the ground? Some traveler that's lost and injured, most likely._ He sighed. Foreigners never did learn how to handle the extreme weather conditions of the frigid North. Quickening his pace, he prayed that he reached the person in time to be of some help. He had a feeling that this path, so familiar to him, didn't need any more bones. If they were from Kutou however, the ground was going to become very well fed.

"Hey!" he called. "Are you in need of help?"

There was no reply. Biting his lower lip, he began to jog over, knowing in his heart that if he hadn't heard an answer it was probably too late. The least he could do was bury the body. When he reached his destination, he bent over, hands on his knees to catch his breath, and then approached the body of the poor soul who haddied. When he looked at the face… he felt all his blood drain to his feet and fell to his knees in shock. No… not again, it couldn't be. What… what could have done this?

_Hikitsu,_ he thought. _Not again, no, not again! How could you die first this time too? You made a promise to me— to Kagome! How could you just give up on it and die on me again?_ Tears trickled down his cheeks but he couldn't feel them; he was numb.

When he heard the 'thump' on the ground next to him and the startled 'oof,' he turned to see who was beside him. Hikitsu's silver-gray eye was widened in shock as he stared into Tomite's dark orbs.

"Tomite…" he said weakly. But one look into his friend's eyes and he knew there would be no getting through to him.

"Demon," Tomite hissed, shooting an ice arrow at him.

………

_I don't like the look of this, _Inuyasha thought, as he stood looking around the area; his hand hovered just above Tetsusaiga's hilt._ I don't like this at all. I can't see or smell Kagome anywhere, or anyone else…even Sesshomaru. And this fog…what's up with it? It's not natural, that's for sure. It reminds me of a barrier. Hey, wait a minute! That's it! A barrier!_ He flicked Tetsusaiga from her sheath with a practiced thumb; the fang transformed as it slid from its protective scabbard. _All right, Tetsusaiga. We've got ourselves a barrier to crack!_

Tetsusaiga pulsed once and a red stain seeped out the way tea slips from its bag, covering the blade. Narrowing his eyes, Inuyasha charged over to the fog and swung the mighty sword through it. Where the fang cleaved, the mist cleared and Inuyasha could see beyond it. The sunlight hit his face and he basked in its warmth for a moment and made his way to the jagged squall line where the path beyond was clear and unchanged. _I was right, it was a barrier, _the hanyou thought, walking towards the open hole with his sword slung over his shoulder. _Now to get out of here and rescue Kagome and the others. Hmm… never thought I'd see the day where I'd have to rescue Sesshomaru. That's just too weird for words._

He didn't get the chance to climb out and back onto the path. Before he could step through the open way it closed up on him and tossed him back into the fog-enclosed clearing. He skidded a few feet in the cold dirt and just stared up at the mist that twirled and moved above him alternating colors of gray. Pushing himself up with his palms, he wiped away the dirt that had collected on his cheek and chin and spat out the dirt that had collected in his mouth.

_What the…_ Inuyasha looked at his red blade. What could possibly defeat his sword? There wasn't a barrier out there that could stand up to the power that he got from Shiori's barrier sphere. _Unless, of course, it's because of the book,_ Inuyasha thought. _Ah… dammit to hell. The next time Kagome brings a magical book to the past, I'm ripping it to shreds!_

………

The Oracle crossed her arms and huffed her annoyance at the steamed hanyou reflected in her mirror. "That cost me a good bit of energy, your demon sword did, and I'm not pleased that it can break my barriers. Lucky for you I cannot touch your weapon, child."

Reaching towards the mirror that held Tomo, she sent more power to him. They were not going to reach Daichi-San until they proved that they could see through the illusion. They were all steeped inside a terrible nightmare and she looked around in satisfaction…until she came to the girl her son had chosen to be his vessel. _She_ was unaffected. Reaching towards the mirror that showed her, the oracle gently used her finger to trace the girl's face as it looked around suspiciously, supremely unaffected.

_Now why is she not suffering some sort of illusion? There isn't one person who isn't affected by the spell that boy's shin creates._ Taiyijan narrowed her eyes at the Genbu no Miko and tapped the glass gently with her nail. There was something about the girl that she'd noticed but brushed off, having seen it in the Suzaku no Miko… a certain purity that both girls seemed to share. But Miaka wasn't able to walk around like she wasn't under a spell. She'd been affected just like her warriors. This girl was the opposite. It was affecting her warriors but she herself was unscathed. Now why would that be? As Taiyijan watched, she noticed that Kagome seemed to purify the very air around her…without knowing that she was doing it.

Her eyes widened as the realization of what her son had done hit her. _He brought a real priestess into the book! A shrine maiden, that's what she is. No wonder she's unaffected! She's so pure that she's purifying the very strands of the web around her! And there's no way that shin will ever be able to get her, not if she can do that to the very area around her. I'd consider it proof but I must know if she's a coward like the Seiryuu no Miko._ Now Taiyijan reached forth to the mirror. _If Tomo cannot capture you with shin, then I will group you with him,_ she thought, cradling the mirror Inuyasha was in. Her power soared out and the two reflective surfaces rose and swirled in a nauseating dance until they became one. _Now then, show me what you'll do to save your warrior, Priestess of Genbu._

………

"Inuyasha."

The half-demon stiffened upon hearing his name. The last voice that he wanted to hear right now was _hers_. Steeling himself, he turned around slowly to see her standing behind him with an unreadable look on her normally expressionless face. Her dead eyes looked at him with compassion and understanding. He narrowed his amber-gold eyes at her; he didn't like the look that her dead orbs held. He didn't like that she held her bow in her hand… or the lack of arrows in the quiver on her back.

"Kikyou," he said. _How exactly did she get here?_ "How did you get here?" he asked.

"Inuyasha, say you'll come with me to hell."

_It's always the same, isn't it? But I'm not ready to go. Especially since Kagome said she'd stay with me,_ he thought, with a melancholy look on his face.

"Inuyasha, look," Kikyou commanded, standing to the side.

With his ears twitching a bit, he looked to where she indicated. His eyes widened and his breath froze in his throat as his trachea closed. He could hear the air rattling inside his chest as he stood, horrified beyond all else. His heart sped up, and pounded wildly in his chest. "Ka…Kagome."

He hardly recognized the agonized, air-deficient squeak that spoke her name. He couldn't even believe his eyes. She was there on the ground, dead. There was no disguising the glassiness of her eyes as they stared lifelessly at some unknown object, her mouth open in a soundless scream of horror.

"Kagome!" he cried, rushing over to her body. Picking up the lifeless shell, he gently cradled it against his chest. "Kagome," he said hoarsely, gently beginning to rock back and forth.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha's back. _Why is he calling my name? I'm right behind him._


End file.
